Los errores del padre
by May Traumend
Summary: Cuando Draco Malfoy, tras un duro dia de trabajo, entró por curiosidad en el local de hamburguesas mas decadente de todo Londres, lo último que esperaba era encontrar a Hermione Granger trabajando por unas miseras libras la hora, con un hijo a su cargo y su futuro completamente arruinado. ¿Qué había pasado con su vida, y qué tenía que ver su familia en todo esto?
1. Capitulo 1: El reencuentro

**Capitulo 1**

¿Cuánto costaba realmente su vida? ¿Trescientos, cuatrocientos galeones por semana? Tal vez mucho menos que eso, al fin y al cabo, el dinero no era lo importante. Draco Malfoy no había triunfado como su padre antes de morir en la guerra, ni había tenido los mismos contactos, ni las mismas personas influyentes a su lado. Solo se encontró a él mismo en medio de la nada, lo único que él había tenido asegurado que no iba a vivir en su vida: El valerse por uno mismo. Había tenido la gran suerte de contar con su privilegiada mente para abrirse camino en la Academia de Medicina y remedios Mágicos y de allí había salido con su flamante título de cirujano pediátrico, sin ninguna otra cosa más que hacer que comenzar una vida monótona en la que tenía que ver a unos pobres niños enfermos y solos en un hospital, donde él intentaba que su estancia fuera lo más llevadera y amena posible.

Así que, saliendo del trabajo y sin nada más provechoso que hacer, se fue caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Londres.

Su vida no había resultado ser tan mala después de todo, pero si tuviera alguien con quien compartirla, alguien que le esperara cada noche en la puerta para cogerle el abrigo y darle un beso de bienvenida, sería una buena vida. Desde luego, Greengrass no había podido darle eso sin pedir al menos una joya nueva cada semana.

Tenía un trabajo decente en el hospital San Mungo como Doctor en Pediatría, a quince turnos la semana. Al no tener nada que hacer, las guardias le daban un poco de entretenimiento, al mismo tiempo que los niños del hospital recibían cuidados extra. tenía un piso de Londres que daba de frente al Támesis para quedarse los días que tenía trabajo, todo el dinero que pudiera desear de su sueldo de Doctor y, por si fuera poco, su ilusión de todos los días al llegar a casa: su mascota, una perrita, que le esperaba todas las noches en la puerta moviendo su colita y con los ojitos abiertos. No era una mujer, ni le quitaba la chaqueta al entrar, pero le daba lametones en las manos y se ponía muy contenta, y a él eso le ilusionaba lo suficiente como para convencerse a sí mismo de levantarse al día siguiente.

Andando por la calle central, vio a lo lejos una tienda que le resultó curiosa: En el cartel ponía Willy's, y salía en la foto un payaso vestido de color celeste con un pato y algunos animales de granja mas. Decidió entrar a curiosear, y descubrió que era un restaurante muggle de comida rápida. Vio que solo quedaban un par de personas en la cola, y se colocó en el extremo para esperar su turno. Pensó que si se marchaba después de haber entrado y sin consumir nada, quedaría como un maleducado. Con curiosidad observó el suelo sucio, las servilletas usadas por doquier y los niños malcriados jugando en la sala de recreo, mientras los padres les reían las gracias o tomaban una cerveza, ajenos a la atención de estos. Bandejas por las mesas, nada más interesante que eso.

Mientras él estaba en sus pensamientos le llegó su turno, del que se percató por la señorita que estaba tras el mostrador:

–Bienvenido a Willy's, la mejor hamburguesería del Willy–Mundo, ¿que desea tomar…? –Preguntó la chica con desgana–.

–Pues… –comenzó, pero pronto se calló y miró a la mujer de la gorra y el uniforme grasiento con los ojos como platos–.

–¿Que le ocurre? –preguntó–. Si está indeciso, yo le recomiendo el menú doble con queso y patatas fritas…

– ¿Granger? –preguntó (o mejor dicho, consiguió preguntar) el chico–. ¿Hermione Granger?

–Sí, soy yo… ¿quién lo pregunta? –inquirió desconfiada–. Oiga, tengo que cerrar, así que si le importara darse prisa…

–Soy Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, ¿me recuerdas? –preguntó el muchacho, mirándola fijamente–. Del colegio.

– ¡Pues claro, Malfoy! Como no lo he intuido antes… rubio platino, chaqueta de trabajo, maletín… –suspiró–. ¿Bueno, y que quieres tomar?

–No tomaré nada, gracias, pero… ¿te apetece que charlemos un poco cuando cierres? –preguntó el rubio mirando con extrañeza el uniforme–.

–Mira –le interrumpió la ojimiel–, si lo que quieres es regodearte del buen trabajo que tienes delante de mí, mientras que yo me pudro en este… este…

–Cuchitril –la ayudó–.

–Si, en este cuchitril, ahórratelo, ya no conozco el significado de la palabra dignidad –lamentó ella–. No todos podemos ser tan ricos y despreocupados como tú. Te pondré un menú doble con queso y patatas. ¿Has probado la Coca–cola? –inquirió. La expresión del chico, de desconcierto total, la hizo convencerse–, muy bien, una botella de agua. Son seis libras con cincuenta.

–No pienso regodearme de ti, Granger… solo quiero que charlemos –le dijo, mientras abonaba sus seis libras y media y esperaba su bolsa con comida–. En frente hay un café para llevar. Voy en un segundo mientras cierras, y nos tomamos un café, ¿te apetece?

–Está bien… –dijo desconfiada–. Llama al cristal cuando estés aquí.

–o–

Todos pensaban que Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra estudiaría algo grandioso, o se procuraría un gran puesto en algún lugar de renombre como Gringotts, pero algo ocurrió que desvió todos sus planes e hizo que se escondiera de la comunidad mágica por completo y para siempre: Ella se quedó embarazada. Nadie sabía de quién ni cómo habría ocurrido, pero simplemente se retiró del mundo mágico, tuvo a su bebé con ayuda de sus padres y decidió que había que buscar un trabajo para darle una vida mejor a su hijo más que vivir con sus abuelos.

– ¿Y cuéntame, que es lo que ha pasado? –Dijo el chico, echando un sobre de azúcar a su café y ofreciéndole a ella el té bien cargado que había pedido–.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con qué?

– ¿Por qué trabajas en este sitio tan horrible?

–Es el único que tiene horarios flexibles –respondió Hermione–. Ya sabes, por si me surge algún imprevisto. No pagan demasiado, pero para dos personas está bien, aunque no me llega a veces para el seguro medico y tengo que acudir a mamá… –admitió–.

– ¿Estás enferma? –Preguntó preocupado el muchacho–.

–No, no estoy enferma… es mi hijo. El tiene una enfermedad algo extraña, aun no saben como tratarla del todo, y le da muchos problemas respiratorios. Cuando le da un ataque de tos, o cuando aguanta la respiración al nadar, le tienen que hospitalizar. No tengo seguro mágico, porque no puedo pagar dos seguros (y el cambio de moneda sale demasiado caro), y el Muggle a duras penas lo puedo pagar… –se lamentó–. Pero voy tirando.

–Vaya Hermione –dijo el chico dándole un sorbo a su vaso de café de papel–. No sabía que _tuvierais_ un hijo. Ya sabes, tu marido y tú.

–Tuviera. Solo me tiene a mí, no existe ningún padre. Y no hagas como que no lo has oído, todo el maldito mundo mágico sabe que tengo un hijo –le reprochó–.

– ¿Quién es el padre? –preguntó sin rodeos–. Perdona, pero no comprendo como una mujer como lo que tú fuiste no haya ido a pedir explicaciones y responsabilidades al padre de ese chico.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy –espetó–. Digamos que… no es una vía que pueda seguir. Simplemente prefiero olvidarme de todo eso y dedicarme a mi hijo. Tú debes saber mejor que nadie lo que debe ser tener a alguien de quien cuidar.

–Yo no estoy casado ni tengo hijos –explicó el–. A pesar de tener un trabajo agradable, no puedo decir que eso me llene de felicidad, ni nada por el estilo, Granger. Simplemente tengo un perro, y apenas puedo dedicarle todo el tiempo que me gustaría, aunque ella me quiere y nos llevamos bien.

–Vaya, ¿tienes un perro? John siempre dice que quiere que tengamos una mascota, pero yo no le puedo sacar a pasear ni mantenerlo como Merlín manda y el está en el colegio… y no sé, no creo que el animalillo fuera feliz.

–Deberías buscar un buen chico que cuide de tu hijo y de ti, no deberías estar en ese tugurio trabajando hasta tan tarde sin tener tiempo para tu propio hijo –le aconsejó, más bien le recriminó–.

–No es tan sencillo. No quiero un hombre en mi vida.

–Ese chico necesita una buena figura paterna, Granger, y perdona que te lo diga pero no recuerdo que el Señor Granger fuera un buen tipo, que digamos –le replicó–.

–No quiero un hombre en mi vida –repitió–. He tenido demasiada mala suerte como para querer ocuparme de mi misma y mi hijo yo sola. A John no le hace falta saber la verdad.

–La verdad –rió–. ¿Es que acaso tu hijo no sabe quién es su propio padre?

–No, y a decir verdad yo tampoco –contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy no podía estar seguro de que ese gesto fuera de arrepentimiento, ni de que estuviera diciendo toda la verdad–.

–No sabes quién es –repitió. Se quedó callado, pero al ver que ella no continuaba hablando, añadió–. ¿Vas a explicarte o tengo que sacártelo a la fuerza?

–Tú no eres nadie para preguntarme por mi vida privada –le dijo ella con rencor–. De hecho tú precisamente eres menos que nadie. No entiendo qué objetivo tenías en mente cuando me invitaste a tomar un café, pero debí imaginar que no era nada bueno.

–Y sin embargo, sigo aquí, a pesar de los insultos y las insolencias, intentando que no te sientas sola –añadió él–. Creo que eso es suficiente razón para conocer la historia.

–Ni siquiera lo saben mis padres. Desde que recuperaron su memoria, no han preguntado demasiado.

–Pues seré la primera persona en oírlo todo. No voy a ver a nadie a quien conozcas y aunque lo viera, no creerían mi historia. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

Ella respiró hondo, intentando calmar las palpitaciones de su corazón.

–Muy bien, tú lo has querido.

 _**La orden del fénix estaba perdiendo a sus miembros de manera exponencial. Harry, Ron y yo misma estábamos procurando encontrar los fragmentos de alma de quién–tú–sabes mientras él se hacía con el control de todo el mundo mágico en Gran Bretaña. Entonces fue cuando decidimos aventurarnos de nuevo en el bosque, esperando el momento propicio para volver, cuando unos carroñeros nos atraparon. Y nos llevaron a Malfoy Manor._

– _Harry, por favor, no te muevas –susurré, mientras intentaba seguir hechizando su cara–._

– _Cállate, mestiza –espetó el carroñero–. Cuando lleguemos a la mansión, los Malfoy decidirán qué hacer con vosotros, y entonces lo que menos le preocupará a tu amigo el feo será su cara._

 _Al llegar, a ellos los encerraron en las mazmorras y a mí me torturó tu tía, Bellatrix. Fue un interrogatorio duro, aún conservo mis cicatrices, recuerdo haber estado horas viajando entre la consciencia y el delirio, sin parar. Después de eso, antes del segundo interrogatorio, me encerraron en una habitación vacía, completamente oscura. Allí había un colchón manchado en el suelo, de algo pegajoso que parecía sangre, pero yo ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, así que me acurruqué, débil y sola, y deseando morir para que todo acabara._

 _Allí fue donde sucedió todo._

 _Alguien entró en el oscuro dormitorio, presumo que un dormitorio de la familia, y su silueta me pareció simplemente aterradora. Forcejeamos, y cuando no pude más con mis fuerzas, una mano comenzó a retirar mi ropa, y una helada risa me paralizó por completo. Cerré los ojos, aunque él insistía en que le mirase, pero jamás lo hice. En todo el tiempo que estuve en aquel lugar, con aquel, hombre, nunca le miré… **_

–No estarás intentando decir… –comenzó el chico–.

–No sé quién fue, pero uno de los Mortífagos que vivían en la mansión por aquel entonces entró, y después de insultarme y darme una paliza, él… –ella se llevó un pañuelo a la boca y Draco le ofreció un poco más de té. Ella dio un gran sorbo de la caliente bebida–. Dos meses después terminó la guerra y supe que estaba embarazada.

– ¿Sabes qué? Quiero compensarte –le dijo el chico–. Yo intenté que no cazaran a Potter, intenté que pensaran que simplemente era un chico feo e inflado que se habían encontrado en el bosque. Pero nunca pensé que pudiera pasar algo tan horrible como lo que me acabas de contar en mi propia casa –se asqueó–.

– ¿Compensarme? –preguntó extrañada–. ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?

–Soy pediatra en San Mungo, ¿sabes? Si alguna vez tu hijo tuviera problemas, de los que fueran… yo estoy dispuesto a atenderle en cualquier sitio. Solo tienes que llamarme –dijo mientras sacaba su tarjeta y se la daba a Hermione–. Llámame y llegaré lo más pronto posible.

–Pero no tengo dinero –dijo ella, preocupada–.

–El dinero no es problema, lo principal es la salud de tu hijo, ¿no? Piensa de donde ha nacido ese niño, que es lo que te hizo ese asqueroso desalmado, quien quiera que fuese. Tú quieres mucho a tu hijo, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto –afirmó, algo más defensiva de lo que correspondía–.

–Bien, pues entonces no se diga más –sonrió–. Lo siento, pero creo que se me ha hecho tarde, debería irme ya a casa. Estoy encantado de volver a verte, Hermione.

– ¿Sabes?... ya no eres un egocéntrico –dijo de repente la castaña–.

–Vaya, ¿gracias? –se rió–.

–Quiero decir… has cambiado –le señaló de arriba abajo con su mano–.

–Tú también has cambiado, sin duda –le replicó el chico–. Ahora eres maleducada, desganada y no tienes amor propio ni dignidad, ni por supuesto nada que se le parezca. ¿En que momento te has convertido en un Draco Malfoy?

–Vaya, habló el que se preocupa por la comunidad, entra en locales muggles y regala seguros médicos gratuitos –dijo la castaña, poniéndose de nuevo a la defensiva–. Si me estas tomando el pelo con tu oferta, no la aceptaré –le replicó. Se levantó y le dio en monedas su parte del café–. Ya encontraré la forma de salir con mi hijo adelante, yo sola.

–No quería decir eso –se disculpó el rubio–. Yo…

Pero era demasiado tarde, porque la chica ya había cogido su bolso y su sucia gorra de trabajo y se había ido.

–o–

–Doctor Malfoy, acaba de entrar en urgencias un chico con problemas para respirar. Viene completamente azul, doctor, debería darse prisa –apremió la enfermera–.

–Pero yo hoy no estoy en urgencias, ¿Qué…? –preguntó, confuso–.

–Una chica me dio su tarjeta –le tendió, y el hombre la cogió y prestó toda su atención a la chica– y me dijo que usted le pidió que le avisara si ocurría algo así.

–Ahora mismo voy –dijo el hombre. Se puso su bata, su fonendoscopio y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras. Al cruzar las puertas abatibles, la encontró: Hermione Granger lloraba desconsolada con su hijo en una camilla del hospital, quien agarraba la manita de su madre, asustado. Ella aún llevaba el uniforme de trabajo, sucio y con olor a aceite quemado, y el chico se estaba poniendo azul por momentos.

– ¡Malfoy! –exclamó, mirando al chico con ojos suplicantes–. Por Dios Santo, Malfoy, ayúdame, no sé qué le ocurre, estábamos sentados cenando, antes de irme a trabajar, y…

–Déjame espacio –le pidió el chico, y oyó el pecho del niño con su fonendoscopio. Rápidamente detectó un ruido completamente inusual en su respiración, y miró a la chica con seguridad–. Dime exactamente que te dijeron los muggles que tenía tu hijo –le exigió. Ella se quedó perpleja, sin saber cuándo empezar a hablar–. ¡Ya!

–Me dijeron que tenía una enfermedad respiratoria, no me dijeron nada más. Es una enfermedad congénita, aunque no hay casos en mi familia. Aquí tienes su inhalador –le dijo, dándole de inmediato la bolsa con las medicinas de su hijo. Le acarició la frente al pequeño, retirando su rubio flequillo y tratando de calmarle–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Tu hijo tiene un defecto pulmonar obstructivo, tiene algo en los pulmones que dificulta su respiración. Pero esto, Hermione, se puede solucionar, tiene solución. Imagino que los Muggles no te dijeron nada porque tu seguro médico no lo cubre–replicó, con algo de asco–. Necesito –dijo, y Draco hizo una señal a una de las enfermeras y ella trajo un formulario y una pluma con un tintero– que rellenes este permiso de intervención.

– ¿In–intervención? –Exclamó, casi ahogada, la chica–. Cielo Santo, ¿Qué va a pasar, Malfoy?

–Voy a salvarle la vida a tu hijo, pero necesito que des tu permiso, Granger. Y lo necesito ya, no tiene mucho tiempo –apremió, señalando a su hijo, cuyo rostro estaba azul y sus labios amoratados–.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces: No pensó en el dinero, no pensó en lo que debía a Draco Malfoy por todo aquello. Simplemente mojó su pluma en tinta y firmó tan rápido que casi no podía leerse. Eso le bastó al chico para subir al niño en la camilla que esperaba en la puerta del ascensor.

–Campeón, necesito que me mires –dijo el muchacho. El niño, con dificultad, se giró y le miró a los ojos–.

Fue entonces cuando Malfoy se percató de que el niño tenía sus mismos ojos grises, el cabello completamente rubio y sus facciones afiladas. Casi creía estar viéndose a sí mismo en un espejo, cuando recordó las palabras de Hermione: " _Alguien entró en el oscuro dormitorio, presumo que un dormitorio de la familia, y su silueta me pareció simplemente aterradora."_ Intentando controlar el impulso de ir a matar a alguien, continuó con el chico:

–Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Me llamo John –dijo el niño–. Como John Doe.

– ¿John Doe? –Preguntó el doctor–.

–No sé quién es mi padre, ¿Pilla el chiste, doctor? –dijo el chico, intentando reír. Una tos se lo impidió, casi dejándolo sin respiración–.

–Pillo el chiste, pequeño Granger. Vamos a entrar en quirófano, ¿vale? –le explicó sin rodeos. Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos, algo asustado–. Vamos a intentar curarte de una vez y para siempre, te lo prometo. Ahora, vas a respirar dentro de esta mascara y te vas a relajar. ¿Harás eso por mí?–le pidió–.

–Sí, doctor –aceptó el chico, que ya tenía la máscara colocada en su boca. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y cuando hubo perdido por completo la consciencia, Malfoy dio la orden y comenzaron a intervenir–.

–o–

Hermione Granger no paraba en la sala de espera, dando vueltas sin parar. Varias personas habían ofrecido a Hermione un té o cualquier cosa que ella solicitase, pero en ese momento ella no podía comer ni beber nada, no mientras su hijo siguiera allí. El resto de pacientes y acompañantes que la habían visto llegar se compadecían de su situación, y trataban de hacer su espera lo más amena posible. Aún llevaba puesto el sucio uniforme de la hamburguesería, incluyendo la gorra grasienta que no cesaba de dar vueltas y de retorcerse en sus manos. Ya estaba dispuesta a entrar ella misma en el quirófano para pedir explicaciones, cuando Draco Malfoy, ataviado con patucos, cofia y mascarilla caminaba hacia ella por el pasillo.

– ¿Cómo está John? –Preguntó, desesperada–.

–John se recuperará, Granger. Por completo –le especificó. Ella le miró sin entender–. Ya no volverá a sufrir ataques, ni volverá a tener problemas de asfixia, ni apneas.

–Pero, ¿Cómo…? –preguntó, incrédula, mientras buscaba con su mano el brazo de una silla para sentarse–.

–Tu hijo tenía un defecto en sus pulmones, la parte inferior de sus pulmones no funcionaba. Era como si toda la zona estuviera muerta, pero su cuerpo entendiera que no lo estuviera, por lo que contaba con dichas zonas para la función respiratoria. He extirpado las zonas paralizadas de los pulmones de tu hijo, Hermione. Será una recuperación dura, pero después de esto será un niño normal. No más facturas de hospital ni preocupaciones por su salud, nunca más.

Ella le miraba como si ésa fuera la primera vez que le veía en su vida, como si fuera un ser desconocido. Acababa de salvar la vida de su hijo y de solucionar todos sus problemas financieros, de un solo golpe. Y sin embargo, estaba ahí de pie mirándola seriamente y sin un atisbo de alegría por tan inmenso logro.

–Malfoy, no te imaginas cuanto te lo agrad…

–Fue mi padre, ¿no es así? –preguntó directamente. Hermione, que se había levantado para tragarse su orgullo y darle un sincero abrazo, se detuvo en el aire, congelada–.

– ¿Qué? –Fue capaz de preguntar a duras penas–.

–Tu hijo tiene mis ojos. Y yo jamás he participado en las barbaries que los Mortífagos cometían en mi hogar –señaló–. Además, solo los miembros de mi familia podían llevarse a los cautivos a las dependencias superiores. Mi padre es el padre de ese niño, Hermione, porque es el único miembro de la familia Malfoy que ha podido ser responsable de eso, y el único mortífago que se parece a John.

– ¿Cómo voy yo a saber…?

–Lo has sabido siempre –la cortó. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con completa seriedad–. Siempre has sabido que fue mi padre quien abusó de ti en mi casa. Y nunca se lo has querido decir a nadie, pero a mí no me puedes engañar. Los únicos que había en aquella casa esa noche con los mismos ojos que tu hijo éramos mi padre y yo. El defecto pulmonar de tu hijo es una herencia de mi propia familia, de los Malfoy. Mi abuelo la padeció. Esto no va a quedar así, te lo aseguro –le advirtió–.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó entonces ella–. Tu padre ha muerto, Malfoy, hace años que murió, y aunque estuviera vivo no voy a presentarle a John como si pudiera ignorar cómo fue concebido, no quería que tuviera nada que ver con tu familia.

–Pero yo sigo vivo. Estoy aquí, soy pediatra, tengo un buen sueldo y una casa. Y una mascota –añadió, recordando lo que dijo Hermione en su primer reencuentro sobre la idea de John de adquirir una–.

–Por favor, no me hagas reír, Malfoy –se mofó ella amargamente–. ¿De verdad piensas que puedes llegar, remover mi pasado, contraer conmigo una deuda de vida y manejarla después como te plazca?

– ¡Tu hijo se llama a sí mismo John Doe! –le exclamó, sin creer que ella no lo supiera, y sintiéndose miserable cada vez que lo repetía–. ¡John Doe, Hermione!

–Es una broma que hace a menudo –dijo ella, sonriendo con pesar–.

–No tiene ni pizca de gracia. A tu hijo le duele ser John Doe. Y a mí me duele que lo sea. No te pido que finjamos tener una relación. Te pido que le digas que yo soy…

– ¿Qué tu eres su hermanastro? Es absurdo, una jodida locura, Malfoy –replicó–.

–Vas a decirle que yo soy su padre –ordenó–. Después de haber visto mis ojos en ese niño, no pienso aceptar una negativa. Esto lo ha provocado mi familia, y seré yo quien lo solucione. Ya te hemos arruinado demasiado la vida.

Al darse la vuelta, Hermione no tuvo valor para llevarle la contraria, pese a estar en contra de sus deseos. Le debía demasiado a ese hombre como para negarle nada. Una enfermera fue a buscarla para decirle que su hijo estaba despierto, y entonces ella acudió a su habitación y se olvidó de todo lo demás.


	2. Capitulo 2: Verdades a medias

**¡Hola! Ostras, pensaba que había escrito una intro dandoos la bienvenida, charlando de mis tonterías y deseando que os gustara el fic, pero ya veo que no! Es la primera vez que recibo TANTISIMOS reviews por un primer capitulo, y creo que eso significa que es el primero con el que consigo un enganche al lector, lo cual como escritora no está nada mal, ¿eh?**

 **Hay muchos comentarios que no he podido contestar porque no tenían su usuario registrado, y otros que decidí no contestar porque a pesar de animarme muchísimo, decir un triste "gracias" sin poder rebatir ninguna teoría o resolver ninguna duda me parecía demasiado impersonal para mandarlo por privado. Así que, para todas aquellas que no han recibido o podido recibir una respuesta, os digo: ¡MIL GRACIAS A TODAS! Me abruma cuantos mensajes ha recibido la historia hasta el momento, y espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Publicaré (que no lo he dicho) todos los jueves a las 21:00 hora de España peninsular (GMT: +1).**

 **Por ultimo, el disclaimer: La historia es mia, los personajes no, y en concreto John es mío y es el primer niño "no insoportable" que escribo jamás, ha salido perfecto, redondo, maravilloso, tiene su punto justo, es mi pequeño bebé, y como te lo robes te las verás con mi ira insaciable.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo dos.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Pasaron varias semanas y la evolución de John era estable, segura y prometedora. Tenían que visitar el hospital al menos dos veces por semana, donde hacían ejercicios de recuperación respiratoria para John. A veces, dichos ejercicios eran supervisados por Malfoy, pero realmente debía hacerlo una enfermera o un enfermero, aunque de todos modos trataba de acudir a las sesiones de terapia lo máximo posible.

Un día especialmente tranquilo, mientras le hacían a John su biopsia pulmonar, para lo cual ella debía esperar fuera, Hermione subió a la cafetería del hospital para tomar un descafeinado y recuperar fuerzas para cuando su hijo saliera de la prueba. Pidió su comanda, la recibió y se sentó. Antes de dar el primer sorbo, vio a Malfoy entrar por la puerta y se acercó inmediatamente a ella.

– ¿Cómo está John? –Preguntó, aunque conociendo la respuesta–.

–Está bien. No hemos encontrado tejido necrosado, lo que quiere decir que su evolución va como la seda y sus tejidos se regeneran con vitalidad –le aseguró el muchacho–.

–Cuanto me alegro. ¿Quieres sentarte? –ofreció–. Pasarán al menos treinta minutos hasta que John siquiera comience a abrir los ojos.

–Claro, dame un segundo, voy a por una bebida caliente –Hermione le vio echar una moneda en la máquina de café que había junto a la barra y volvió con un delicioso cappuccino–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– ¿Quién, yo? –preguntó anonadada–. Bien, desde luego. Mejor que nunca, ya casi no tengo preocupaciones con John, pues como se ha acostumbrado a moverse poco debido a su… problema –esquivó– es un niño bastante tranquilo.

– ¿Has pensado ya en mudarte? –Le preguntó Malfoy–.

–Antes debería conseguir un trabajo. He dejado mi currículo en el Ministerio, en varios departamentos que me resultan de interés, y espero una respuesta –sorbió un poco de su taza, y miró al rubio con cara de circunstancias–. Nunca pensé que pudieras ayudarnos tanto, Malfoy. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que el hijo sería quien subsanara los errores del padre.

–No digas esas cosas, ni lo menciones –pidió el chico, que se ponía rojo de furia por momentos–.

– ¿Cómo no voy a mencionarlo? Mi hijo podría haber muerto la noche en que nos ayudaste. Sigo sin comprender qué es lo que te impulsa –intentó explicarse–.

–Me impulsa el deseo de arreglar todos los errores que cometí en el pasado –dijo el chico. Hermione no supo si sonreir o mantener su rostro serio–. Simplemente fui criado como una persona odiosa, prejuiciosa y malvada, que creía en la supremacía de algo que realmente es estadísticamente improbable que exista: la sangre pura. Siendo médico, cuidando a estos niños –señaló, a nada en particular, en la cafetería– me he dado cuenta de que la sangre simplemente es roja. Y si ves mucha, ese niño habrá muerto, y mi objetivo es ver la menos posible, ayudar a superar ese tipo de retos.

–Gran descubrimiento, Malfoy, la sangre es roja –sonrió ella, con comprensión–. Lamentablemente en esa endemoniada guerra nosotros hemos visto demasiada. No creo que jamás superemos eso.

–Al menos ahora tienes un problema menos del que preocuparte –asintió él. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, secándose una lágrima–. John está bien. Es un chico sano y muy inteligente, como su madre, y saldrá adelante.

–Ambos saldremos adelante. Me pienso encargar personalmente de eso.

-Así es como habla un verdadero Gryffindor. Creo –dijo, mirando su reloj–, que John ya estará por despertar. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Así podrás verle antes, porque entrarás conmigo.

–Malfoy, intento de veras odiarte como antes, pero salvar a mi hijo cambia las cosas –confesó ella, levantándose de la mesa para seguirle por el pasillo–.

–Eso era justo lo que esperaba oír –admitió el chico. Se paró en seco, se giró y cogió ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas.

A Hermione el corazón le dio un vuelco, sorprendida por tan inesperado gesto. Él la miró a los ojos, completamente serio, y ella se inquietó en su lugar, mientras era consciente de la calidez de los dedos que la sostenían.

–No pienso dejarte sola con todo esto. En parte porque me siento responsable, si –resumió con prisas, al ver que ella abría la boca para hablar–, pero también porque sé que Potter no se comunica con nadie desde hace años, y que Weasley ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra con su estúpida amiguita, Brown. Estabas sola, Hermione, y no pediste ayuda.

–Yo…

–Pienso asegurarme, no solo de que no te encuentres desamparada, sino de que nunca jamás sientas que necesitas un apoyo que no tienes –dijo casi con rabia–. ¿Lo entiendes?

–Malfoy, yo… no sé qué decir.

–Si quieres pagarme de alguna forma lo que he hecho por tu hijo, esta es la mejor manera que tienes de hacerlo –aseguró. Adelantó un paso hacia ella, y ambos fueron conscientes de la agradable cercanía de sus cuerpos–. Simplemente, no intentes echarme de vuestra vida.

–Es… es algo precipitado, Malfoy. Te prometo que me lo pensaré, aunque al menos de momento no tenemos más remedio que seguir manteniendo contacto constante, puesto que eres el médico de John. Pero –continuó, sin esperar replica– te prometo que no daré largas al asunto. Lo pensaré.

–John necesita una figura paterna. Yo puedo dársela, Hermione –insistió–. Prácticamente podría ser su padre.

–Pero no lo eres –rebatió–.

–Podría serlo, y genéticamente es demostrable –volvió a insistir–. Simplemente no puedes rehuir de algo como esto. Necesito enmendar… necesito solucionarlo todo. Por mí, por ti y por John. Todos dormiremos más tranquilos el resto de nuestras vidas.

–o–

– ¡Date prisa, John! No debemos hacer esperar al doctor Malfoy –dijo ella, terminando de colocar sus pendientes en sus orejas–.

– ¡Ya voy mamá! ¿Me pongo la camisa azul o la verde? –preguntó el niño desde su habitación al fondo del pasillo. Por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que se pusiera la camisa azul–.

–Cielo, ponte la verde y salgamos ya de casa –le pidió su madre.

Ya habían transcurrido tres meses desde que a John le habían intervenido en San Mungo. A pesar de las reticencias, y de que aún su hijo no podía llevar una vida completamente normal, Hermione ya había podido cambiar aquel horrible trabajo como cajera de Willy's, y con un poco de ayuda de Malfoy había pasado a ser la secretaria del jefe del Departamento de Registros Legislativos. Allí tenía un horario de oficina, paga doble por Navidad y, además, contacto directo de nuevo, tras tantos años, con el mundo mágico. Así, lo primero que hizo fue costearse un apartamento mayor y más cercano a la escuela de su hijo, quien vio mejorada su calidad de vida al poder jugar en su patio de recreo por las tardes con sus amigos, sin miedo a los terribles ataques de años anteriores.

Aquel día habían decidido darle la noticia a su hijo. Draco Malfoy estuvo en constante contacto con ella y su hijo tras la intervención, llevó a cabo el post–operatorio y se encargó de pagar todas las facturas del hospital que Hermione había retrasado en sus pagos. La chica no dejaba de agradecerle aquellos gestos, pero no podía confiar del todo en él, pues al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un Malfoy. Con un escalofrío, miró el reloj de su pared, y con un último apremio por que su hijo se pusiera su abrigo, salieron de casa y cerraron con llave. Al bajar las escaleras de su pequeño pero acogedor apartamento, un coche obstaculizaba el paso de salida a la calle desde el callejón. El cristal tintado bajó en cuanto ella le dedicó una mirada suspicaz, y el chófer se dirigió a ella:

– ¿Es usted la señorita Hermione Granger? –Preguntó, con el motor ronroneando en los oídos–.

–Sí, señor, soy yo. ¿Quién es usted? –Le respondió ella, con una mano calculadamente aferrada a su varita en uno de sus bolsillos–.

–Me envía el señor Draco Malfoy, para llevarla a usted y a su hijo a su apartamento.

– ¿Ve usted lo que es esto, señor? –preguntó ella, señalando hacia abajo. El hombre la miró, extrañado–.

–Unos… ¿Zapatos, señorita? –inquirió–.

–Pies. Dos, para ser exactos –añadió, viendo que el hombre no seguía el hilo de su deducción–. Y puedo trasladarme hasta la casa del señor Malfoy yo solita.

–Ya me dijo el señor Malfoy que usted diría eso, tras lo cual también me dijo, literalmente "no toleres que la señorita camine siete kilómetros con un niño de la mano" –explicó. Ella abrió un poco la boca, sin saber en absoluto que la casa de Malfoy realmente quedaba tan lejos de la suya, pero la cerró con toda la serenidad que pudo y miró al conductor–.

–Está bien, si no hay más que hablar… Vamos, John, sube al coche –apremió–.

El niño subió, muy ilusionado, a la máquina. Su madre no tenía coche ni carnet de conducir, y sus abuelos no disponían de tiempo para llevarle a dar un paseo en su coche, por lo que el chico se sentía eufórico por subirse por primera vez a uno. Tocó los manillares, las ventanillas, los asientos y los bolsillos de los asientos delanteros antes de que su madre le recordara que debía comportarse como un caballero.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que llegaran a la puerta de un edificio acristalado, posiblemente de nueva construcción, y el chófer les abriera la puerta del coche negro. Hermione le dio las gracias, y su hijo hizo lo propio, y miró el papel donde había apuntado su dirección: Era el piso 12, puerta número siete. Pronto llamó con la combinación correcta, y la puerta de la portería se abrió automáticamente. El joven portero les indicó el ascensor que llevaba a las plantas pares, y también les dijo una vez allí por dónde debían girar en el pasillo.

–Mamá –preguntó John, mientras subían pisos en el ascensor–.

– ¿Sí, cielo? –Respondió ella entonces, notando como su hijo movía inquieto uno de sus piececillos contra el suelo–.

– ¿Por qué vamos a comer a casa del Doctor Malfoy?

–Pues porque te salvó la vida, hijo, y siente que habéis creado un… como un vínculo –intentó explicar ella–. Ya sabes, sois parecidos, los dos sois rubios, tenéis los ojos del mismo color…

–Ya entiendo –dijo el chico. Hermione sonrió y le colocó bien su plateado flequillo, antes de que la puerta del ascensor se abriera–.

–Creo que el señor Malfoy, tú y yo deberíamos tener una pequeña charla, y como el doctor ha sido tan amable de invitarnos a cenar, tal vez después del postre sería un buen momento para hacerlo.

Agarrando a su hijo con una mano y la cesta de magdalenas que llevaba en la otra, para regalárselas a Malfoy, caminó con paso decidido por el pasillo hasta la puerta número 7. Se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta.

–Hola, Hermione –saludó Malfoy. El y ella se dieron la mano, y entonces Malfoy miró al niño, un poco rezagado en la espalda de su madre–. Hola, John. Veo que estás más sano que nunca –observó–.

–Buenas tardes, doctor Malfoy –dijo el chico–.

–Hola, Malfoy –saludó Hermione. Soltó al niño por un segundo, y tendió la cesta de magdalenas–. Son caseras. John y yo pasamos la tarde ayer haciéndolas, esperamos que te guste el chocolate –articuló tontamente, mientras la cesta pendía de sus manos.

–Me encanta –aseguró el. Tras un segundo de silencio, recobró los modales–. Por favor, pasad. La cena estará en una hora, pero podéis tomar algo mientras esperamos. Acabo de salir del trabajo –se disculpó–.

– ¿Qué hay de cena? –Inquirió el niño–.

– ¡John! No seas maleducado –le reprendió su madre, pero Malfoy soltó una carcajada sincera y natural, y el chico sonrió con complicidad–.

–Canelones, pan de queso y de postre un tiramisú, ese será el menú de hoy –informó–. Sentaos, por favor.

El apartamento de Malfoy tenía toda la pared al exterior de cristal, y desde allí arriba se podía vislumbrar por completo Londres en su magnitud, cuyas luces relucían en aquel cielo oscuro de invierno. La mesa había sido dispuesta en una mitad del salón, y en la otra había un par de sofás color beige que daban a las vistas del edificio, arropados por una alfombra de lana y unos muy cómodos cojines. En el centro había una pequeña mesa de té, donde ya había dispuestas dos copas y un vaso para el niño.

– ¿Qué quieres tomar, Hermione? Tengo vino, cava…

–Lo que tomes tú estará bien –aceptó ella, algo incómoda pero también halagada por tanta atención–.

– ¿Y tú, John? No sé si tu madre te deja tomar refrescos tan tarde, pero puedes pedir lo que quieras. Hoy está permitido por tu médico –guiñó un ojo. El chico soltó una carcajada–.

–Tomaré un zumo de naranja, si tiene, doctor –pidió–.

–Marchando.

John vio a Malfoy entrar en la cocina, y sonrió. Su madre ya le había explicado que tenían que hablar de algo importante aquel día, y él creía saber de qué se trataba. Hacía ya un tiempo, desde que veían más a menudo al doctor Malfoy, que su madre era más feliz que nunca. Trabajaba menos y ganaba más, tenía tiempo para jugar con él y podía descansar los fines de semana. Y había notado que disfrutaba de sus sesiones de rehabilitación especialmente cuando era el doctor Malfoy quien se las supervisaba. A John no se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que el doctor y él se parecían mucho, y de que su madre le conocía desde antes. Tenía la esperanza de haber encontrado, como poco, un buen compañero en la vida para su madre. Y no se atrevía a pensar más allá, a pesar de que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El zumo llegó en una jarra bien fría, junto con una botella de vino blanco. Sirvió ambas copas y a John le puso un buen vaso de zumo de naranja.

–Bueno, espero que el coche os haya servido para llegar antes y más cómodos –comentó Malfoy–.

–Sí, aunque he de confesar que casi vengo a pie. Pero luego he pensado que era mucha distancia para John –reflexionó Hermione, sorbiendo un poco de vino–. Y bueno, aquí estamos.

–Doctor –llamó el niño su atención–. ¿Podría contarme la historia de cómo se conocieron mi madre y usted?

–Cielo, es una pregunta un poco indiscreta, ¿No crees? –Preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisa–. Además, en esa historia el doctor Malfoy no sale nada bien parado –añadió–.

–Eso debo concedértelo, Hermione –rió él–. Pero aun así, puedo decirte que nos conocimos cuando teníamos once años yo, y doce ella, y desde el primer momento nos caímos fatal –admitió–.

–Estuvimos durante siete años en el mismo colegio y nunca nos dirigimos una palabra amable, era como si fuéramos rivales a muerte –le explicaba su madre. Poco a poco, la idea que John se había formado sobre los dos adultos se fue derrumbando, como un castillo de naipes, mientras él se iba poniendo cada vez más huraño–.

–Y ciertamente, un poco terminó siendo así –insinuó, pero una mirada de Hermione le hizo callar prudentemente–. Bueno, John, ¿Quieres conocer a mi perro?

–Cielos, ¿Es que tu perro tiene silenciador incorporado? –Preguntó atónita Hermione–. No lo veo por ninguna parte.

–Está en su cuarto, pero si le llamo vendrá.

–Si, llámelo doctor –pidió el niño, entusiasmado por conocer al peludo acompañante de Malfoy–.

– ¡Snowy! Ven aquí, preciosa –la llamó. Un correteo, un golpe y unas nerviosas patas que correteaban, y por el hueco del pasillo apareció un pequeño caniche blanco, esponjoso y contento.

–Vaya, un nombre muy apropiado –admitió Hermione–. John, ¿Por qué no juegas un poco con Snowy mientras el doctor y yo hablamos en la cocina?

–Claro, mamá.

Malfoy se levantó del sofá y ella hizo lo mismo, y caminaron hasta la estancia contigua. Entonces, Hermione se giró hacia Malfoy y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

–John no sabe nada de la guerra. No sabe que en el mundo mágico hubo una guerra y yo fui un pilar fundamental de ella.

– ¿Y por qué? –Preguntó el rubio, a falta de una mejor manera de expresar sus pensamientos al respecto–.

–Solo tiene ocho años. No quiero que sepa tan pronto lo que pasó en la guerra. Es un niño muy inteligente, Malfoy, y terminará atando cabos –explicó–.

–Pero entonces, ¿Cómo pretendes que se lo digamos hoy, si no puede saber nada de la guerra? –Inquirió atónito el chico–.

–Podríamos… aplazarlo, simplemente no le digamos hoy que tú eres su _padre_ –le pidió, haciendo gestos de comillas con los dedos–.

– ¿El doctor es mi padre?

Blanca como la cera, Hermione se dio la vuelta y allí estaba su hijo, con la perrita en brazos y mirando con ojos como platos tanto a Hermione como a Draco.

–Hijo, deja que te explique…

– ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó, contento. El animal saltó de un brinco al suelo, y se encaminó a su cesta del salón. John caminó hacia los dos–.

– ¿Qu–é, cómo? –Preguntó Hermione, sin habla–. ¿Pero cómo ibas a saber algo así, hijo?

–Vamos, mamá, el parecido del doctor Malfoy conmigo es enorme –dijo el chico, sonriente. Malfoy sonrió también, incómodo–. Lo que no entiendo es por qué hasta ahora no había podido conocerle.

–Es… es un poco más complicado que todo eso, cielo –dijo Hermione, intentando ser delicada–.

–Pues explícamelo –pidió–.

–Eh… bueno, si al doctor Malfoy no le importa… –insinuó. El chico asintió con la cabeza, y llevando al niño de la mano y a la madre con una mano en su hombro hasta el salón, se sentaron en el sofá–.

–Verás, John, hace siete años, el mundo mágico vivió una época un tanto oscura. Una guerra, para ser exactos, y tu madre y yo pertenecíamos a bandos opuestos –comenzó a explicar–.

–Ya sabes que en una guerra está el bando que declara dicha guerra, y el bando que opone resistencia, ¿Recuerdas haber estudiado eso en el colegio? –preguntó Hermione. El chico asintió con la cabeza–. Pues yo formaba parte de la resistencia…

–Tu madre y sus dos amigos _eran_ la resistencia –aclaró Malfoy–. Y yo alojaba en mi casa al hombre que había declarado la guerra en el mundo mágico, contra nuestra voluntad. Allí nos volvimos a encontrar tu madre y yo, John… Y en la guerra, la gente no piensa con claridad. Tienen miedo, y el miedo te lleva a tomar decisiones precipitadas.

–Así que, básicamente, tu naciste nueve meses después de que nos **_reencontráramos_** , y por eso no podía… yo no pude decirte… –Hermione ya no consiguió controlar el llanto, unido al peso de contar una verdad a medias para proteger a su hijo, y Malfoy le ofreció su pañuelo, que ella aceptó–. Toda aquella época fue terrible para mí, y no quería recordarla de nuevo.

– ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Eres mi padre? –Preguntó de nuevo el chico–.

–Es más complicado que eso, pero sí. A partir de este mismo instante, soy tu padre, John.

El niño se quedó en el sitio sin saber que decir, completamente sin habla durante unos minutos. Hermione y Malfoy le miraban, expectantes a su reacción, sin mover un músculo y casi sin pestañear.


	3. Capitulo 3: La casa en el lago

**¡Hola de nuevo a todas! Veo que a algunas no os ha decepcionado mi forma de adaptar a estos dos a un pasado doloroso y una esperanza de futuro algo incierta. Gracias por apoyarme en eso, ya que no son exactamente como ellos son, sino como ellos serían después de un golpe de la vida.**

 **Sin más, os dejocon el capitulo tres, espero que lo disfruteis mucho.**

 **Capítulo 3**

–…pero entonces, ¿Vendrá a vivir con nosotros? –inquirió, sonriente–.

–Ay, John… –Hermione suspiró tan aliviada que pareció desinflarse sentada en su lugar–. Tenemos aún que hablar mucho de todo esto, pero al menos ya hemos contado _casi_ toda la verdad de la mejor manera que hemos sabido.

–Además, yo tengo perro y mi casa es más grande –añadió el rubio. Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarle asombrada–. Lo lógico sería que os mudaseis vosotros.

–Eso sería… –comenzó ella–.

–Sería lo correcto -la interrumpió, y ella alzó una ceja, incrédula de lo que acababa de oir-, y además tendría control sobre los posibles efectos adversos de la salud de John –terminó la frase por ella–.

Hermione en ese punto decidió que habían hablado suficiente de aquel espinoso tema, del que habían dicho _la verdad_ únicamente a medias.

–Cariño, necesito hablar un momento a solas con el Doctor Malfoy, ¿Podrás quedarte en el salón cinco minutos? –pidió ella–.

–Claro, mamá –dijo el niño, y con la perrita en brazos volvió al salón, donde se sentó a jugar. Hermione giró la cara bruscamente hacia Malfoy–.

–No puedes ofrecerle a mi hijo venir a vivir a tu casa sin consultarme a mi antes –le reprendió. El chico contestó con la mayor de las sonrisas–.

–Creo que acabo de hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

–Una cosa es le hayamos contado vuestro _parentesco_ a medias –esquivó ella–, y otra muy distinta que quieras jugar a las familias felices. ¿Qué hay de malo en que vengas a verle tu a él a nuestro apartamento?

–Creo que en mi casa estaríamos más cómodos –dijo simplemente–.

–Tú vives en un piso en mitad del centro de Londres, con toda la contaminación que eso implica, y mi hijo padece una enfermedad respiratoria –le reprochó–.

–Yo no vivo aquí, este apartamento solo es de mi propiedad –Hermione abrió la boca, anonadada y sin saber que decir–.

–¿Y dónde se supone que vives tú? –inquirió–.

–Vivo en una casa de campo en las afueras –explicó llanamente–. Allí tengo una criada y es quien cuida de la casa cuando hago horas extra y tengo que quedarme aquí. Elegí que vinierais a cenar a este sitio porque está más cerca de vuestro apartamento.

–No me lo puedo creer –se enfadó ella. Malfoy la cogió suavemente por ambos brazos y la puso frente a él, haciendo contacto visual–.

–Hermione, venid al campo conmigo una semana, solo una, para ver qué tal es todo eso –pidió–. El niño podrá tener unas pequeñas y merecidas vacaciones después de todo por lo que ha pasado, el aire limpio le sentará bien, y si no te gusta lo que hay podrás volver a tu apartamento y yo os visitaré siempre que pueda.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, pensativa. ¿Qué tipo de interés podría tener Malfoy en quedar tan bien con ella, después de todo lo que habían ocultado a su hijo y por todo lo que habían pasado en el colegio? Tal vez, y solo tal vez, ella estuviera dispuesta a ceder, y sólo porque en el fondo sabía que Malfoy pensaba que existía una deuda moral entre ellos (que ella consideraba al revés, puesto que había salvado la vida de John).

–…Está bien –aceptó, derrotada. Exhaló un hondo suspiro de resignación, mientras con un leve apretón las manos del chico se deslizaban por sus brazos hasta caer–.

–Te prometo que no te arrepentirás –le aseguró el chico, con una sonrisa de lado–.

–Ya me he arrepentido –le contestó ella. Observó como el chico se giraba y miraba el horno donde estaban gratinándose los canelones–.

Salió de la cocina, aun reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, y entró al salón para ver a John acariciando al animalillo, que se había quedado dormida hecha una bolita en su regazo. Recogiéndola y colocándola en su cesta, indicó a John que se lavara las manos para comer y se sentó en la mesa de comedor donde todo ya estaba dispuesto. El niño volvió a su asiento en el justo momento en que apareció Malfoy con la bandeja en la mano.

–Espero que te gusten, John –comentó con una sonrisa mientras le servía–. Pásame el plato, Hermione, por favor –pidió–.

–Sí, claro… –ella cogió distraídamente su plato y se lo alcanzó al chico, viendo como su hijo comía sin ningún tipo de preocupación–. John, el doctor Malfoy y yo hemos estado pensando en que tú y yo nos tomáramos… unas vacaciones –comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa–.

–Eso sería genial, no ir al colegio –dijo el niño, comiendo con avidez su plato–. ¿Vamos a hacerlo, mama?

–Puede que sí, al principio de la semana que viene –aventuró, mirando inquisitivamente a Malfoy con la mirada–. Pero, hijo, el doctor Malfoy…

–Había pensado en que podrías querer ir a mi casa en el campo. Aire fresco, un lago donde correr… ¿Te apetece venir? –aventuró a preguntar el rubio. El niño dejó el tenedor en el plato, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa–.

–¡Por supuesto, doc…! Esto, ¿Cómo debo llamarle, mamá? –inquirió el pequeño, buscando la ayuda de su madre–.

–Pues es tu padre, lo normal sería que le llamases, no sé, ¿Papá? –se lanzó–. Llámale como quieras, no estás obligado a llamarle así. Quiero decir –se corrigió, viendo la mirada del muchacho– que si te gusta llamarle doctor, pues…

–De momento doctor está bien –dijo el niño–. ¡Y claro que quiero ir de vacaciones a un lago! ¿Podré coger un pez? –pidió–.

La velada transcurrió entre risas por las ocurrencias de John, que fantaseaba con peces gigantes y paseos por el bosque, y la conversación trivial que Malfoy ofrecía a Hermione, sobre su trabajo, preguntando por la nueva vida de ellos dos y tratando de ser cordial y amable. Pronto llegó el momento del postre, en el que dejaron al niño con su tiramisú y salieron los dos adultos al balcón con una copa de vino y dos cómodas butacas de exterior.

–Malfoy, hay que pensar bien todo esto –comentó, casi pidió, Hermione–. Todo es demasiado reciente para John, y puede que se haga ilusiones.

–Bueno, a decir verdad, yo también me he hecho algunas ilusiones –confesó el chico. Se giró hacia ella, que estaba contemplando la inmensidad de las luces de las calles de Londres–. Siempre he sido repudiado por la gente que no cree que me haya reformado tras la guerra. Si así fuera, si yo en algún momento hubiera estado de lleno en el bando perdedor, merecería todos esos reproches. Sin embargo, los pocos que estuvisteis allí sabéis que fui coaccionado por mi padre y el propio señor Oscuro.

–Tuvo que ser una época dura para ti, Malfoy –se compadeció ella–. Fue una etapa muy oscura para todos, pero tú tuviste que vivirla contra tu voluntad en tu propia casa.

–Así es –afirmó el chico–. Nunca quitaré de mi vida ese estigma, y aún sigo pagando por las consecuencias de los actos de otros. Nadie del mundo mágico, excepto mis compañeros de trabajo, sabe cómo soy en realidad, simplemente me desprecian. Igual que te pasó a ti –se atrevió a añadir–.

–Bueno, en parte fue mi culpa. Ron y Harry se ofrecieron a acallar los rumores, pero no quería que cayeran en el mismo pozo en el que yo estaba ya metida.

–Saber que puedo compensar una pequeña parte de lo que la familia Malfoy te ha hecho pasar me hace sentir bien –dijo, y puso una manta que había en la terraza sobre los hombros de la chica, que tiritaba–. Y no me desagrada en absoluto haberme reencontrado contigo.

–Empiezas a desagradarme menos –bromeó ella, y le dio un empujoncito. Él sonrió–. Deberíamos entrar, o John secuestrará a tu perrito y no habrá quien los separe.

Ambos adultos entraron de vuelta a la casa, para encontrar al niño dormido en el sofá. Sonriendo con ternura, el chico le cogió en brazos y él mismo los llevó en coche hasta la puerta del apartamento de Hermione.

Llegó el tan esperado día para John: en media hora el doctor Malfoy iría a recoger a Hermione y a su hijo para pasar unos días en la casa de campo del muchacho. Hermione revisaba la ropa del niño una y otra vez, mientras su maleta ya estaba hecha y colocada en la parte delantera del vestíbulo, en el portón del edificio.

–Mamá, No llegará tarde, ¿verdad?

–No lo creo, cielo, el doctor Malfoy es un hombre puntual. La vida de la gente depende en parte de que él llegue a tiempo a su puesto de trabajo –le explicaba su madre–.

–Es verdad, es doctor –concordó el chico, dándole la mano a su madre para que dejara de doblar ropa–, no va a llegar tarde. Así que los que estemos tarde seremos nosotros. ¡Cierra la maleta, y vámonos!

–Está bien –aceptó con un suspiro–.

Bajaron con prisas por el ascensor hasta llegar al vestíbulo, le comunicaron al portero que iban a estar fuera de casa unos días y le dejó la llave del buzón para que recogiera su correo en su ausencia. El chico le aseguró que así sería, y con una inclinación de cabeza salieron a la calle. La primavera estaba llegando por fin, tras un mes de marzo algo frío. Eso quería decir que John, por fin con sus bermudas y su camiseta verde claro, era el niño más feliz que su madre había visto nunca.

–John, quisiera hablar contigo antes de que el doctor Malfoy venga a por nosotros –pidió Hermione. El niño se acercó a ella, y esta se agacho para quedar a su misma altura–. Ya sé que estás muy emocionado con estas vacaciones…

–¡Mucho, mamá! –exclamó levantando las manos–.

–Sí, cielo, pero –añadió ella, cogiendo sus manitas– tienes que entender que, a pesar de que te hayas reencontrado con _papá_ , él tiene también una vida. Y nosotros tenemos la nuestra– continuó–. Con esto quiero decir que, aunque veamos al doctor Malfoy durante estas semanas, no sabemos si seguirá siendo así. Solo quiero que moderes tus expectativas.

–Lo entiendo, mamá. Pero sé que el doctor Malfoy no me va a dejar solo –le aseguró el niño. Con un abrazo consolador de parte de su madre, se incorporaron del suelo–.

El coche de Malfoy no tardó mucho en llegar, y cuando lo hizo fue sin capota. Llevaba un precioso descapotable negro, con asientos de piel clara y pinta de ser demasiado caro para el presupuesto de Hermione. Mirándole con una ceja completamente alzada, el chico le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada que la dejó perpleja. Apagó el motor y bajó del coche, listo para ayudarles a cargarlo con sus maletas.

–Buenos días, John. Hola, Hermione –saludó el chico, y despeinó un poco el cabello rubio del muchacho, que miraba el interior del coche con muchísima curiosidad–. ¿Estáis preparados para una semana de relax en el campo?

–Más o menos –aceptó ella–. Espero que todo esto nos lleve a alguna parte.

–¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Para bien o para mal, después de esta semana estaremos seguros de qué pasara a partir de ahora –le aseguró–. Vamos, sube al coche. Hay un regalo en el asiento del copiloto para ti.

Frunciendo el ceño, y pensando en qué podría ser, encontró un paquetito envuelto en papel brillante en su asiento. Entró en el coche con cuidado y lo recogió. Luego, cerró la puerta tras de sí. El chico la observaba, expectante.

–Vamos, ábrelo, no me mantengas en la intriga –dijo John, observando también con atención el paquete–.

–Está bien –aceptó ella, de mal talante. Rasgó el papel y lo arrugó, y en su interior había un pañuelo de seda rojo con filigranas doradas, bordadas a mano y muy finas. Hermione se giró hacia el chico, que seguía sonriendo–.

–Bueno, no podía permitir que te despeinaras en el camino –se excusó el chico–. Así que un pañuelo para cubrir tu pelo era lo ideal para la ocasión. Y el rojo te favorece –añadió como excusa–.

–No te acostumbres a que acepte cosas así, Malfoy –le advirtió, y sin embargo acomodándolo en su pelo con deleite. Miró por el retrovisor a su hijo para asegurare de que llevaba puesto el cinturón–. ¿Todo bien, John?

–Sí, mamá, el cinturón está puesto –dijo el chico–.

Con un ronroneo, el coche comenzó a moverse. No fue un viaje demasiado largo, pero fue suficiente para que John terminara durmiéndose en el asiento de piel, y Hermione pudo disfrutar tranquila de todo el paisaje que llevaba desde la ciudad de Londres hasta las afueras, viendo los bosques y los prados. Malfoy sonreía viéndola de reojo, disfrutando del viento en su cara y con un salvaje flequillo rizado desafiando a su nueva adquisición, ondeando salvaje e indomable con el viento. Al pasar media hora, comenzaron a ver algunas casitas de campo regadas por los prados cercanos a la carretera nacional. Malfoy giró en una de estas, y por un camino de arena llegaron hasta el linde de un hermoso lago que reflejaba la luz del mediodía en sus rostros.

–Vaya… –susurró para sí Hermione, mirando el paisaje–.

–¿Te gusta? Prefería tener un poco de aire fresco en mi tiempo libre –explicaba el chico, entrando por la puerta de una finca no demasiado lejana–. Y ¿Qué hay más fresco que el aire de una montaña que da sobre un lago?

–Nada, desde luego –Hermione se giró, una vez Malfoy había aparcado el coche frente al edificio, para despertar a John–. Cariño, despierta. Ya hemos llegado.

–¿…Ya estamos en casa? –bostezó el niño, mirando a su alrededor–.

–Cielo, estamos en la casa del doctor Malfoy.

El niño saltó de su asiento, completamente emocionado, y miró a su alrededor desde el coche: la pequeña pero acogedora casita de campo al final del camino estaba franqueada por dos altos abetos, y lo que parecía un camino trasero, rodeado de flores silvestres, daba justo a un muelle en el que había una barca atada, esperando para dar largos y relajantes paseos por el lago. A pesar de ser marzo, no hacía excesivo frío por aquella zona, tal vez debido a que las montañas que los rodeaban cortaban el viento y los refugiaban de él. Hermione bajó del coche al mismo tiempo que su hijo, y vio correr al pequeño perrito blanco por el camino, muy emocionado por la vuelta de su amo, quien le acariciaba y jugaba alegremente con él.

–John, esto es precioso, ¿Verdad? –preguntó retóricamente Hermione–.

–Nos lo vamos a pasar genial, mamá, ¡te lo dije!

–¡Una visita! –exclamó una voz desconocida para ambos. Hermione se giró un poco hacia la casa para ver en la entrada a una rechoncha anciana de pelo canoso y facciones amigables, con un trapo en una mano y un delantal en la cintura–. ¡Pero qué encantador es este niño, que guapo! ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!

–Señora Jennings, le presento a Hermione y John Granger, pasarán una semana con nosotros en casa. John es paciente del hospital, y se está recuperando favorablemente de un problema respiratorio –le explicó, y la mujer miró con atención al niño–.

–Estás muy pálido, querido, necesitas comer algo después de tanto tiempo de viaje. Señor Malfoy, he dispuesto el desayuno en la mesa del jardín.

–Muchas gracias, señora Jennings.

–Encantada de conocerla –se despidió Hermione, sacando del coche sus maletas. Malfoy se adelantó y cogió galantemente el equipaje, que dejó en la puerta de entrada de la casa–.

–Cielos, esto es impresionante –se repitió una vez más Hermione–. ¿Vives aquí solo con la criada?

–Ahora si –comentó, pero Hermione notó que aquel era un tema espinoso, y dejo correr la situación–. Vamos, el jardín trasero está por aquí –señaló el pasillo principal de su casa.

La casita consistía en un salón, un comedor pequeño, una cocina con barra americana y unas escaleras que daban al piso superior. En el mismo salón, unas cristaleras daban paso al jardín trasero, en el que había un pequeño y acogedor cenador con todo dispuesto para un buen desayuno. Hermione se sentó, aun mirando a su alrededor, mientras su hijo ya había cogido un bagel con queso y lo comía mientras jugaba a su alrededor.

–¿Qué te apetece hacer primero, Hermione? –preguntó Malfoy, viendo su cara de asombro y sintiéndose orgulloso de tener un hogar que la agradase–. Podemos descansar hasta después de comer, y luego ir al lago a ver cómo se mueven los peces por ahí.

–A John le apetecía mucho pescar en el lago –le informó, mirando la mermelada con deseo y untando su tostada–. Tal vez podríamos dar un paseo en la barca.

–Me parece buena idea. Por aquí no hay muggles, así que podremos hacerla funcionar con magia –explicó el chico–. Solo pondré de condición que no vayas al fondo del lago, como en cuarto curso.

–Por nada del mundo –se escandalizó Hermione–. Lo cierto es que, tras aquello, he tenido… rencillas, por decirlo así, con el agua que me cubre más de donde yo puedo ver.

–Lo había imaginado –se carcajeó Malfoy. Algo había en los ojos del chico que poco a poco fue calmando la ansiedad de Hermione–. Pero tranquila, no te tiraré a las profundidades.

–Eso me calma un poco, creo –se intentó convencer Hermione–. Podrías enseñarme nuestro dormitorio al terminar de desayunar, así podré acomodarlo todo.

–Por supuesto –aceptó el chico, sirviéndose café.

Pasaron el desayuno sin prisas, viendo jugar a John y el cachorrito por el campo, cogiendo flores y haciendo un hermoso ramo silvestre para mamá, lleno de lavandas. Hermione sonrió y dio las gracias a su hijo, y pidió a la señora Jennings que lo pusiera en agua en su dormitorio, para decorar. Entonces Malfoy le tendió la mano, y ella, tomándola, se levantó.

Subieron por las escaleras, y en la planta superior había un baño y al menos tres dormitorios.

–La primera puerta a la izquierda es el baño principal de la planta –explicó el chico, abriendo la puerta para que ella lo pudiera vislumbrar–. Y tu habitación está al fondo a la derecha. Es la habitación de invitados, y solo tiene una cama, pero es grande y podéis dormir juntos ahí. Lo siento, pero transformé la segunda habitación de invitados en un despacho hace algún tiempo –se disculpó–.

–No pasa nada, dormiremos bien juntos. En nuestro antiguo apartamento dormíamos así, por si… bueno, ya sabes –evadió, mirando al suelo–.

–Pues mi habitación está justo enfrente de la vuestra. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, llamad a mi puerta o a la campanilla, la señora Jennings duerme abajo, en su habitación –el chico cogió la maleta del suelo, donde la había dejado para hacer su pequeño tour, y la introdujo en la habitación de Hermione.

La habitación constaba de una hermosa cama con dosel de color malva, con un baúl a los pies de la cama y un armario junto a la puerta. Había también dos butacas y una mesilla auxiliar, y algunos libros y cuadros campestres ocupaban toda la pared. Hermione se sintió como en casa, por alguna extraña razón, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tirarse en su cama y estirarse para oler las almohadas. Las flores que su hijo había recogido para ella estaban ya en la mesilla, con un precioso jarrón de cerámica decorado con pinturas de flores.

–Dejaré que te acomodes, te espero abajo con John.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, mirando por la ventana, una vez Malfoy salió del dormitorio. Aquello era tan hermoso que ella sentía que quería vivir en un lugar así, con su hijo, para siempre. Malfoy estaba siendo extremadamente amable y bueno con ella, y a pesar de que quería desconfiar con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía a gusto con esa situación. Le gustaba que Malfoy le prestara atención, aunque no sabría explicar exactamente por qué. Parecía que el chico estuviera deseando complacer sus deseos, sin perder esa esencia engreída que todos los Malfoy poseían. Pensó, por un fugaz instante, en la noche en la que fue concebido su hijo. La mirada lasciva de aquel hombre, mientras ella desviaba su rostro con terror y trataba de cubrir su cuerpo, era demasiado difícil de borrar de su mente, y limpiándose una lagrima, decidió que debía bajar y disfrutar con los demás.


	4. Capitulo 4: La esposa

**¡Hola a todas! Espero que no os importe, pero como mañana no voy a pasar por casa hasta tarde he decidido publicar el capitulo hoy. He respondido algunos reviews pero me falta tiempo para vivir últimamente, disculpadme si el vuestro no ha sido uno de los afortunados. El final de este capitulo es muy intensito, y no hablo de lemon precisamente. Espero que lo disfruteis mucho.**

 **Capítulo 4**

–¿Estás listo, John? –preguntó Malfoy–.

–¡Si!

Estaban en una barca, en medio del lago, disfrutando de la paz que ofrecía el agua cristalina bajo sus pies. Bueno, salvo Hermione, que miraba nerviosa hacia todas partes, incapaz de concentrarse en su libro, mientras tenía que luchar contra el impulso de agarrar constantemente a su hijo, que se columpiaba entre la barca y el agua, listo para lanzar su anzuelo.

–¡Ya! –tras la señal, ambos lanzaron sus cañas de pescar, y cayeron hacia la otra orilla del lago. Luego, se sentaron–. Muy bien, has llegado muy lejos, John, ¿Habías pescado alguna vez?

–No, doctor, solo había visto como se hacía en la tele.

–¿Tele? ¿qué es eso? –inquirió el hombre, y le niño miró a su madre, asombrado, pidiendo ayuda para explicarle–.

–Una tele, o un televisor, es un aparato muggle, que transmite imágenes a distancia –se expresó como pudo–.

–Ah, comprendo. Bueno pues, para haberlo visto en la "Tele", lanzas muy bien el sedal. La señora Jennings nos ha preparado unos sándwiches para la merienda, ya que ella no quiere subir a la barca.

–Una mujer inteligente –acertó a decir Hermione–.

–Eres una miedica –le recriminó el rubio, acomodándose su jersey de lana–. Verás como no es para tanto, y tendrás un bonito recuerdo que compartir con tu hijo.

–Tengo muchos recuerdos malos de los lagos, como para que este sea uno que destaque sobre los demás –se excusó–. Perdona si temo que nos pase algo.

–Doctor Malfoy… –llamó el niño–.

–Bueno, podrías intentarlo, estás de vacaciones –respondió Malfoy, sin oír al niño–.

–Lo estoy intentando, estoy encima de la maldita barca –replicó, enfadada, Hermione–.

–¡Doctor! –gritó el chico. Luego, solo se oyó el peso del niño cayendo al agua, y el carrete de la caña de pescar desenrollarse–.

–¡John! –gritó Hermione. Se levantó de un salto, viendo al niño en el agua, siendo arrastrado por la caña de pescar–. Por todos los cielos, Malfoy, ¿Qué hay en ese lago, submarinos del ejército de Su Majestad? –exclamó, asustada–.

–¡John, suelta la caña! –gritó el hombre. Hermione se giró para verle y se sonrojó violentamente al ver que se había quitado su jersey y los zapatos, y desabotonaba con prisa su camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto–. Ten esto, ¡Ya voy, John!

El chico se zambulló en el agua helada, sin pensarlo ni un solo instante. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, pensando en qué haría ella sí tenía que mover la barca hacia donde le indicara Malfoy, pero no fue necesario, pues su hijo tuvo la gran suerte de soltar la caña en una zona cercana a la pequeña barca. Malfoy lo agarró con una mano, mientras el niño, asustado, intentaba respirar por encima del nivel del agua. Al llegar al borde, Hermione se acercó y agarró a su hijo, que salía tiritando del agua, y después ayudó a subir al propio Malfoy, que salió mojado y con su cabello desordenado por su frente. Tratando de no mirar, a pesar de que él se había dado cuenta ya de que ella lo devoraba con la mirada, pusieron rumbo al muelle.

La señora Jennings, siempre tan precavida y habiendo sido alertada por los gritos, ya venía con dos bolsas de agua caliente y dos gruesas mantas de ganchillo, para tapar tanto al niño como al señor de la casa. Hermione le pidió que hiciera dos chocolates, a lo que la señora Jennings respondió que ya lo había puesto al fuego, y le tendió dos toallas pequeñas.

–¿No puedo tener ni un momento de paz siquiera en el mismo paraíso? –se lamentó, secando la carita de su hijo, que temblaba de frío. Se giró, cogió otra toalla e inconscientemente secó el rostro y el cabello de Malfoy, que la miró asombrado y satisfecho. Ella se sonrojó violentamente–.

–Vaya, gracias por los cuidados, Hermione –se burló–. Aunque podría haberlo hecho solo, nunca habría sido tan delicado como tú.

–Olvídalo –pidió, más bien ordenó, ella–.

–Señora Jennings –le habló el chico, viendo que la mujer se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja repleta de tazas de chocolate–. ¿Podría hacer el favor de calentar agua en la bañera de arriba? El chico debería tomar un baño caliente.

–En seguida, señor Malfoy –aceptó ella, y se giró corriendo hacia la casa mientras él terminaba de secar su pelo–.

–¿Has traído el resto de mi ropa, Hermione? –inquirió, buscándola a su alrededor–.

–Sí, aquí esta –le tendió la chica. El muchacho se levantó, dejando caer la toalla hasta sus pies, y con paso decidido caminó, aun con el torso desnudo, hacia la casa, a abrigarse y colocarse ropa seca–.

–Mamá, ¿te encuentras bien? –le dijo John a Hermione. Ella le miró, y el chico tocó sus mejillas, completamente coloradas y encendidas–. Tengo frio, pero parece que tu tienes fiebre. Deberíamos entrar en casa.

–Claro que sí, cielo, me encuentro bien. Vamos –le instó. El niño se levantó, y cuando Hermione echó un vistazo al cielo vio, a lo lejos, unas nubes que no presagiaban buen tiempo–. Te daremos un baño caliente, ¿Quieres?

Sin esperar respuesta, Hermione le cogió en brazos y le subió hasta la planta superior, donde la bañera ya humeaba con el agua templada y el aroma a jabón. El niño se desvistió rápido y Hermione le metió en la bañera.

–Espera aquí unos minutos –le pidió, conjurando juguetes para que estuviera entretenido–. Tienes que entrar en calor.

Hermione bajó, disgustada, de nuevo al jardín, a recoger la bandeja de la mesa y entrar con ella en el salón. Una vez frente a la chimenea, con un conjuro prendió un fuego y lo colocó en el hueco. Allí, enfurruñada, tomó su taza de chocolate y sorbió un poco, jugueteando con la cuchara y la nube de azúcar que había encima de la espuma de leche. Malfoy bajó poco después, con una camisa limpia y pantalones secos.

–Sabía que iba a pasar algo así, lo había visto venir desde que nos subimos en el muelle a ese endemoniado trasto –se quejó, mirándole con reproche. El chico sonrió, culpable, pero sin rastro de arrepentirse en su mirada–. Y seguro que tú también.

–Vamos, es un niño curioso, Hermione, ¿Esperabas que soltara la caña cuando se diera cuenta de que un lucio gigantesco nadaba por el lago con su anzuelo en la boca?

–Ni siquiera sé qué demonios es un lucio, Malfoy –espetó ella–. El caso es que deberíamos haber tenido más cuidado, deberíamos haber sido más cuidadosos con John. Casi nunca ha podido hacer nada en su vida, ha estado siempre esclavizado a esa horrible enfermedad, y ahora que es libre para hacer lo que quiera casi se ahoga en un lago –Hermione se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciéndolo ondear en su espalda. Malfoy observaba su gesto, anonadado–.

–Bueno, tiene que hacer cosas por sí mismo, que hayamos fallado en esta no quiere decir…

–Eso que dices son excusas para no admitir que hoy hemos sido negligentes –se enfadó Hermione, mirándole con el ceño fruncido–.

–Bueno, si nos ponemos técnicos, he de decir que tú estabas leyendo, con la vista fija en un libro y no en tu hijo –le dejó el chico caer a Hermione–.

–¡Perdona si intentaba despistarme para no pensar en el verdadero pavor que siento por el agua, Malfoy! ¡Tal vez si me hubierais dejado en tierra no habrías tenido una distracción, y mi hijo no habría caído al agua!

–¡Se lo estaba pasando genial! –replicó el chico, casi alzando la voz. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia Hermione, que estaba de pie haciendo una ruta alrededor de la mesilla del café–. ¡Es solo un niño, muchos niños se caen de la barca todos los días y nunca pasa nada!

–¿No comprendes que tengo miedo de quedarme paralizada? ¿De no poder reaccionar ante el agua?

–¡Comprendo tu miedo, pero no puedes traspasarlo a tu hijo, no puede escarmentar por tus errores, Hermione! –se exasperó el chico–.

–¡¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo?! ¡¿Y si no hubieras estado tu para protegerle?! –exclamó, asustada. Malfoy se quedó mirándola, observando sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración entrecortada, y su corazón se encogió–.

El muchacho acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y la abrazó entre sus cálidas manos, consolándola. Hermione sollozó débilmente, intentando no alertar a su hijo en la planta superior con su llanto. El muchacho le acarició el pelo para apaciguarla, y cuando ella consiguió recuperar el control de su respiración, se quedó sin aliento al alzar la vista y contemplar aquellos ojos grises. Él levantó el mentón de la muchacha, consciente de que una vez diera aquel paso no habría una vuelta atrás, y atrajo con suavidad hacia él su rostro. Sus labios ya se rozaban, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su boca, y Hermione se había puesto de puntillas…

–Señor Malfoy, informan en la radio que se acerca una tormenta de nieve. Vendrá en cuestión de un día, señor. ¿Quiere que encienda las chimeneas del resto de la casa? –preguntó la señora Jennings.

–Sí, señora Jennings –respondió, suspirando en los labios de Hermione y retirando su rostro del de ella–.

–¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! –se disculpó–. Yo…

–Vaya a encender la chimenea del piso superior –pidió el hombre, separándose de ella. No se había percatado de que Hermione estaba temblando y sus piernas casi no la sostenían–.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá, para disimular su temblor en las piernas, y se recostó, cerrando los ojos y abrazando un cojín mientras suspiraba profundamente. Cuando se sintió capaz de controlar los desbocados latidos de su corazón, abrió los ojos. Malfoy se había marchado del salón, y había comenzado a llover. Sin saber cómo sentirse, y más confusa que en toda su vida, Hermione se incorporó de su asiento y subió las escaleras, para sacar a su hijo de la bañera antes de que se arrugara como una pasa.

–Cielo, es hora de salir –le informó. El niño jugaba con sus juguetes de plástico en la bañera, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado en el piso inferior. Hermione sonrió al ver la escena tan tierna que su hijo ofrecía, y abriendo un armario, donde supuso que se guardaba la ropa de baño, y extendió una toalla de color crema alrededor de su hijo–. ¿Te has quedado bien calentito? No quisiera que te resfriaras.

–Tranquila, mamá, no me resfriaré. Ahora soy muy fuerte, ¿Recuerdas?

–Es verdad, se me olvida que ya no eres mi pequeño –fingió disgusto Hermione mientras le secaba–.

–Yo no he dicho eso –se apresuró a añadir el niño–. Es decir, sigo siendo pequeño, pero… más independiente.

–Claro, ya lo sé, cariño. ¿Te tira un poco? –inquirió, señalando el torax. Allí, John lucía una aún rojiza cicatriz, con forma de T invertida, donde había sido intervenido. El chico se tapó con la toalla, avergonzado de que su madre le mirara tan fijamente–.

–Un poco –admitió–. Pero lo que nos dio el doctor Malfoy hace que tire menos.

–Sí, se porta muy bien con nosotros –dijo Hermione, sonriéndole–.

–Mamá, ¿Te gusta el doctor Malfoy? –preguntó descaradamente el niño–. En el colegio nos han enseñado que los que tienen hijos los tienen porque se gustan mucho. ¿Te gustaba papá cuando te quedaste embarazada de mí?

Aquellas preguntas eran demasiado difíciles de contestar sin faltar a la mentira piadosa que habían contado a John, así que Hermione se puso tensa. El niño lo notó, vio que algo había hecho que su madre estuviera incomoda, y no insistió en el tema. Se puso ropa limpia y bajó al salón, dejando a Hermione recogiendo el baño.

Una vez sola, Hermione comenzó a pensar en lo que su hijo le había preguntado: ¿Le gustaba Malfoy? Desde luego le agradaba como trataba a su hijo, de aquello no cabía la menor duda, pero, ¿Podría estar comenzando a sentir algo por él? Se sentía estúpida solo de pensarlo. Él era amable con John por la deuda que sentía hacia ellos por lo ocurrido con su padre. En ningún momento él dio a entender que tuviera algún interés en Hermione, ni ella lo hubiera permitido.

Entonces, ¿Por qué había tenido tantas ganas de besarle abajo?

La tarde transcurrió observando el agua caer en el lago. El pequeño jardín estaba protegido por el cenador, por lo que Hermione pasó allí la tarde, leyendo mientras los chicos jugaban a juegos de mesa de magos. Tras innumerables partidas en las que el chico siempre ganaba a Malfoy, Anunciaron la hora de cenar. La mesa fue dispuesta, la comida servida, y pronto los tres estuvieron comiendo a la luz de la chimenea, viendo como la tormenta arrasaba fuera de las ventanas.

–Siento mucho que haya habido tormenta, John. Esperaba que pudieras pasar más tiempo al aire libre, tal vez mañana hubiéramos ido a cazar escarabajos –se lamentó el rubio, comiendo su puré de patata–.

–¿Sí? Qué pena que llueva, doctor –se lamentó el niño también, mirando su plato repleto de guisantes. Hermione se mantuvo impasible–.

–Estaremos aquí una semana, no nevará eternamente, John. Podrás ir a cazar cualquier bicho que encuentres –comentó con desagrado–.

–¡Genial! –exclamó, y se comió el resto de su plato rápidamente–. Mamá, ¿puedo jugar un poco con Snowy antes de dormir?

–Claro, cielo, pero lávate las manos después –le ordenó. El niño se levantó y dejó, sin saberlo, en una situación incómoda a los dos adultos–.

–Espero… espero que la lluvia no haga que lo pases mal aquí –expresó Malfoy. Hermione no le había mirado a los ojos desde aquella tarde, y sentía que si lo hacía no podría sostenerle la mirada–.

–Sí, sin duda el mayor de los placeres es leer junto a la chimenea –le aseguró, comiendo de su filete gigantesco–.

–Oye, yo…

–Gracias por invitarnos a venir a tu casa, Malfoy. Ha sido un detalle por tu parte, y John está disfrutando mucho. Tal vez no fuese mala idea, después de todo –evadió Hermione, tratando que el chico no dijera nada comprometido–.

–Ya. De nada, es un placer no estar solo con la señora Jennings. A veces se hace muy solitario vivir apartado –confesó–.

–¡John! –le llamó su madre. El niño vino, con el chucho brincando alegremente detrás de él–. Vamos, jovencito, es hora de dormir –indicó, señalando las escaleras–.

–Jo… buenas noches, Snowy –le deseó, y el animal giró la cabeza, comprendiendo en parte que se acababa la diversión. Luego se acercó y le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla. Dio la vuelta a la mesa, y le dio un abrazo inesperado a Malfoy, que correspondió frotando sus cabellos con su mano, en señal de cariño–. Buenas noches, mamá, doctor.

El niño subió las escaleras de dos en dos, mientras Hermione miraba que ya no quedaba comida en ninguno de los platos. Deseaba quedarse en el salón, junto a la chimenea en aquellos cómodos sillones, leyendo, pero sabía que Malfoy estaría allí. Por otro lado, mientras la señora Jennings recogía la mesa y limpiaba los manteles, el chico abrió un armario y sacó una botella de licor. Se sirvió un pequeño vaso y miró a Hermione.

–Es hidromiel. ¿Te sirvo un poco? –inquirió, inseguro de saber si ella siquiera había probado el alcohol–.

–Por favor, si –aceptó, aliviada al ver la copa que le servía–. Hace años que no probaba el hidromiel con especias.

–Este tiene cerezas –le informó el muchacho. Ella cogió una manta del sillón y se sentó en uno, tapándose y acurrucando sus pies encima. El muchacho se sentó en el sillón adyacente, frente a ella–.

–Está delicioso –aseguró la mujer, que se había bebido la mitad de un trago–.

–Por cierto –comenzó de nuevo él–. Sobre lo de antes…

–Antes no ocurrió nada –aseguró ella–.

–Estuvo a punto de ocurrir –rebatió él, mirándola a sus brillantes ojos castaños–.

–Fue un malentendido, diría yo –insistió, sintiendo como el calor del licor sonrojaba sus mejillas. El chico estaba acercándose a ella, hasta el punto que invadía su espacio personal, pero queriendo echarle la culpa al alcohol (algo que, solo cinco minutos después, era imposible de creer) no intentó detenerle–.

–Yo creo que entendiste perfectamente mis intenciones –le dijo el muchacho, que retuvo el cabello de la chica tras su oreja. El contacto hizo que ella sintiera un escalofrío–.

Entonces, un portazo de la puerta principal los hizo despertar a ambos, junto con una voz aguda e imperiosa.

–¡Draco! ¡Draco Malfoy, sal ahora mismo al recibidor! –gritaba–.

–¿Quién es esa? –preguntó Hermione, tal vez demasiado alto, pues la mujer de la puerta les oyó y se presenció en el salón, con los ojos como platos y la boca completamente abierta–.

–Es…

–¡Cielo santo! ¿Tan poco me respetas que durante el tiempo que estoy fuera ya hay otra mujer en mi casa?

–¿Su casa? –inquirió Hermione, mirando indignada y dolida al rubio. Éste, sin saber de qué problema ocuparse primero, miró a la otra chica con el ceño fruncido y rojo de ira–.

–Astoria, ¿Qué haces aquí? –se enfadó. Astoria. Astoria Greengrass… Hermione recordaba vagamente haber leído algo en el Profeta sobre ella, hacía muchos años, sobre su bien convenido matrimonio–.

–He olvidado algunas cosas, y venía a recogerlas. Pero tranquilo, no os interrumpiré a ti y a tu zorra, si es lo que deseas –escupió, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hermione.

Esta se quedó helada en el sitio, ahora lo recordaba todo. Astoria Greengrass se había casado con Draco Malfoy, cuando ella aún no había dado a luz a John, unos meses después de terminar la guerra. Draco Malfoy estaba casado y no le había dicho nada, y además había intentado besarla dos veces.

–¿Qué significa todo esto, Draco? –preguntó la mujer, harta de sarcasmos–.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento, visiblemente dolida y llorando silenciosamente por frustración y de pura estupidez. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a pensar que Malfoy tendría algún interés en una hija de muggles como ella? Solo le interesaba limpiar su imagen, haciéndose cargo del hijo de su padre, que nació bajo desgraciadas circunstancias. Sin poder detenerla, Malfoy dejó que subiera las escaleras y pensó que había subido al piso superior, por lo que no se molestó en asegurar que no estaba oyéndolos.

–Ya te dije que no quería que volvieras a esta casa. Te dije que si necesitabas algo te lo enviaría.

–Es que lo que quiero recoger es algo delicado, y no creo que tus brutas manos pudieran mandarlo sin romper nada. Ya sabes, como la última vez.

–Soy cirujano, por Merlín, ¿Es que puede haber algo más delicado que el pulso de un maldito cirujano? –se exasperó–. Tú has venido porque has oído los rumores.

–¿Qué rumores? –disimuló la mujer, con malicia en sus ojos verdes–.

–Los rumores de que Draco Malfoy se lleva a alguien que no es su mujer a la casa que compartía con ella, acompañados de su hijo pequeño –recitó casi de memoria del titular del profeta de hacía dos días–.

–Confieso que me asusté un poco, pues pensaba que el niño era recién nacido, y eso me hizo pensar mal de ti. Cuando leí que el chico tenía cumplidos los ocho años, me relajó un poco, lo confieso –dijo altaneramente–.

–Ese niño es mi viva imagen, Astoria. Tiene mi pelo, mis ojos…

–Lo único que falla aquí es su madre, ¿No es así? -resumió con pocas y crueles palabras la chica, quitándose el abrigo y colocándolo en el perchero–.

–Yo no he dicho eso –se escudó el muchacho, cada vez más enfadado.

–Oh, vamos, tu jamás habrías tocado a Granger ni con un palo, hace casi una década. La odiabas, todos lo sabíamos.

–Granger estuvo en mi mansión como prisionera hace nueve años –le recordó, mirándola con fuego en los ojos–. La gente cambia, las circunstancias te hacen cambiar. Y pasaron muchas cosas aquellos días en la mansión de los Malfoy –la chica entrecerró los ojos, ofendida–.

–¿Estás queriéndome decir que ese crio es realmente tuyo? –preguntó con ostentoso drama–.

–Eso es, ese niño es un Malfoy –le aclaró él, mirando como ella fingía que su pecho cedía a la presión–. Y ella es la mejor persona del mundo, es buena, amable, atenta, y es preciosa, además –enumeró. Hermione, que le espiaba desde las escaleras, y a pesar de estar furiosa con él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente–. Ella es valiente, sincera y siempre va con honestidad donde quiera que vaya. En cambio, tu, Astoria, que tu tuvieras una aventura con mi mejor amigo incluso antes de casarnos, eso dice bien el tipo de persona que eres. Márchate de mi casa, y no vuelvas jamás, o te prometo que haré que te arresten.

–Sé bien donde no soy bien recibida –replicó ella, y con un movimiento de su varita volvió a tener el abrigo puesto y el sombrero ajustado–. Que te vaya bien con tu Sangre Sucia, traidor.

De un portazo se cerró la cristalera de la puerta principal. Hermione no se atrevió a bajar hasta que oyó el coche de la mujer ronronear en la distancia. Entonces, se enfrentó a Malfoy.


	5. Capitulo 5: Los secretos de la Sra J

**Hola a todas! Paciencia, paciencia, solo ha sido una hora de retraso. En la anterior historia podrían haber sido días U_U". Bueno, como se quedó en un punto muy interesante, no os digo nada más, ¡Disfrutadlo!**

 **Capítulo 5**

–¡Estás casado! –exclamó ella, antes siquiera de dejar que el chico hablase–.

–Eso no es del todo cierto –evadió el muchacho, pero Hermione le miró con los ojos encendidos en llamas y él calló, esperando que ella siguiera gritando–.

–Me parece bien que quieras hacerte cargo de John, aunque al principio me pareciese una idea pésima –le confesó, mirándole con odio–. Pero deberías haberme dicho que tienes una esposa, y que esa esposa no sabía nada de mi ni de John. Además, le has mentido, ¡Qué tipo de esposo eres tú!

–No le he mentido…

–Le has dicho que John era tu hijo –le reprochó–.

–No, solo he dicho que es un Malfoy, y no es mentira, es del todo cierto. Es un Malfoy, solo que no he especificado…

–¡Me da igual! –gritó, y bajó al instante la voz para no alertar a John, que ya estaba durmiendo en el piso superior–. Mi hijo ni siquiera lleva tus apellidos, ¿Cómo puedes haber sido tan inconsciente como para traer a dos desconocidos a tu casa sin decírselo a tu esposa?

–¡Ella no es mi esposa ya, Hermione, nos separamos hace casi un año! –chilló por fin. Hermione se quedó muda de la impresión, avergonzada por haberle recriminado tanto sin ningún motivo en particular, o eso pensaba ella–. Firmamos los papeles hace tres meses, solo ha venido porque el Profeta ha publicado que íbamos a pasar una semana aquí juntos. ¡Dichoso profeta! –se lamentó–. Ella no tiene nada aquí, se lo mandé todo por red flú hace mucho tiempo, solo ha venido a intimidaros.

–¡Pero…!

–¿Qué es lo que de verdad te ha molestado de que Astoria apareciese por esa puerta, Hermione? ¿Pensabas que estaba jugando con tus sentimientos? –preguntó directamente–.

–¿Yo? ¡Pff! ¡Pff! –bufaba ella, completamente pillada y sin saber que contestar a eso–. ¡Ridículo! ¿Qué sentimientos, Malfoy? Si ni siquiera soy aún capaz de llamarte por tu nombre de pila, ¿Qué te hace pensar que…?

El chico no perdió un segundo más de su preciado tiempo oyendo pobres excusas que tapaban la verdad: ella estaba deseando que él la besara en aquel sillón, y la aparición de Astoria la había hecho sentirse traicionada. Así que la agarró de su nuca, atrajo su cuerpo con la mano restante en su cintura, y sin pensarlo posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, pidiendo permiso para besarla. Ella, con un tímido asentimiento, recibió un tierno beso, breve y cargado de tensión y de sentimientos, y cerró irremediablemente los ojos al contacto. Sintió como el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones en un aliviado suspiro, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, él se había separado de ella brevemente, con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Esos sentimientos, Hermione. Exactamente esos –le indicó. Ella se quedó allí, roja de vergüenza y de impotencia por no haber podido salirse con la suya, viéndole subir las escaleras en pos de irse a dormir–.

–Maldito seas, Draco Malfoy –masculló. Recogió las tazas de chocolate y se fue a la cama, pisando con más fuerza de la necesaria los escalones al subir.

Ya era por la mañana y Hermione seguía durmiendo, abrazada a su pequeño. El niño, agotado por la aventura del día anterior, estaba despierto, pero disfrutaba de descansar tumbado junto a su madre, con sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y su delicioso aroma a lavandas. Sin embargo, pronto llamaron a la puerta para anunciar que el desayuno estaba servido.

–Mamá… La señora Jennings dice que podemos bajar a desayunar –le despertó John–. Vamos, no querrás que el doctor Malfoy piense que somos maleducados, ¿verdad?

–Hm… No, claro que no –se lamentó, más que afirmó, Hermione–. Vamos, cariño, vamos a vestirnos y bajaremos en un instante.

Tras ponerle a su hijo un grueso jersey azul marino, y colocarse ella misma una bien abrigada chaqueta de lana gruesa, bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse el comedor puesto de sus mejores galas. Había bacon, huevos, judías, tostadas, champiñones y setas y todo cuanto se necesitaba para un desayuno inglés como dios manda. Sentado en el extremo de la mesa estaba Malfoy, untando mantequilla a su tostada y mirando hacia el hueco de la escalera.

–Buenos días, ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? –preguntó–.

–Como un tronco –confesó Hermione, y Malfoy soltó una carcajada cómplice–. John ha descansado muy bien. Es la primera vez que dormimos juntos desde que fue intervenido, y sus pulmones ya no hacen ruido cuando respira dormido –se sorprendió–.

–Bueno, hice muy bien mi trabajo, ¿Verdad, John?

–Y que lo diga, doctor –le aseguró–. Ya no me duele nunca, nunca.

–Eso está muy bien. Bueno, dado que al parecer el tiempo dará una tregua hoy, había pensado en enseñaros los alrededores. Hay un pequeño montecillo junto a la casa, al que podríamos subir para ver las vistas. Así haríamos un poco de ejercicio –propuso–. Nada de barcas.

–Me gusta tu idea, Malfoy. ¿Qué opinas, John? A lo mejor podemos ver conejitos –le sugirió Hermione al niño, que devoraba el bacon sin compasión–.

–¡Si! –exclamó, levantando los brazos.

El desayuno transcurrió en relativo silencio, solo roto por las preguntas de Malfoy hacia John sobre cómo lo estaba pasando, si le gustaba su hogar, o si le apetecería hacer algo diferente. Cuando el niño hubo terminado de desayunar, al punto llamó al perro y comenzó a jugar con él, sentado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea del salón. Esto dejó a los dos adultos completamente solos, en un incómodo silencio. Hermione no se atrevía a mirar a Malfoy a la cara, y él estaba deseando que fuera ella quien hablara primero, para disfrutar con mayor regocijo de su bochornosa situación. Al final, fue tal como él esperaba, y habló ella primero.

–Malfoy, yo… bueno, yo quería decir que… que lo de anoche, yo no… en fin, no lo hice queriendo. Es decir, quería hacerlo, pero no lo habría hecho, al menos no por mí misma –tartamudeaba ella torpemente–. Lo que quiero decir, es que, si tu no hubieras hecho lo que habías hecho, yo nunca habría hecho lo que hice. Eso es, si –se convenció a sí misma, más que a él–.

–Hermione, a pesar de que tu última frase no la entiendes ni tú misma –la interrumpió él–. Yo quería besarte. Llevo queriendo besarte desde que te encontré en la sala de espera de urgencias, sola y asustada. Llevas demasiado tiempo sola –le reprendió, y ella, a pesar de que deseaba protestar, no encontró ninguna objeción que hacer, y no pudo hablar–. Estabas sola cuando te encontré, no tenías a nadie en quien confiar, ni nadie que cuidara de ti y John. Sé que tú siempre has sido una mujer muy independiente, que disfruta solucionando sus propios asuntos, pero yo no soy así. Yo soy del tipo de persona que brinda ayuda a quien la necesita, incluso si esa persona es demasiado orgullosa como para pedir mi ayuda.

–Yo…

–No quiero presionar en ningún aspecto, solo seguí mi impulso en ese instante. Solo fue un beso. Si fue algo más, eso deberías decidirlo tú –le aseguró. Se limpió la boca con su servilleta y se levantó, dejándola sola en la mesa, pensando–.

El cielo había amanecido blanco. Tan blanco, y con tanto frío afuera, que era imposible no pensar en una nevada inminente. El niño jugaba, ajeno a todo, en el salón con el perrito, que ya casi parecía suyo, mientras Malfoy ojeaba el Profeta sentado en el sillón. Hermione no se atrevió a interrumpir semejante escena paternal, tierna y poco vista jamás en su hogar. Hermione no quería perder eso, deseaba quedarse para siempre en aquella casita en medio del campo, haciendo a su hijo el más feliz de los críos de este mundo. Pero… ¿Sólo lo deseaba por eso, por su hijo?

Lo cierto era que, a base de insistencias y buenos modales, Malfoy había conseguido colarse, como poco, en sus pensamientos. Su corazón aún estaba resentido, pero había comenzado a contemplar la posibilidad de vivir con ello, a cambio de ganar un padre tan bueno para su hijo. Eso era, al menos, todo lo que ella se permitía pensar, mientras en sus adentros moría por volver a besar aquellos suaves labios rosados que en ese momento sonreían frente a las travesuras de John.

–John, ¿Has visto la ventana? –inquirió su madre, rompiendo el ambiente que había creado en el salón–.

–No, ¿Ocurre algo, mama?

–¿Ves el cielo tan blanco? Eso significa que va a nevar –le dijo, sonriéndole–. Vas a ver tu primera nevada, ¿No es genial?

–¡Que pasada! ¿Y podré hacer un muñeco de nieve? –se emocionó–.

–Solo si cae nieve suficiente –se explicó el hombre, mirando a Hermione, que esquivaba su mirada–. Pero estoy seguro de que podremos hacer una familia entera de muñecos de nieve.

–¿Incluso el perrito de nieve? –inquirió, acariciando a Snowy–.

–¡Por supuesto! –Le aseguró Malfoy–. Seguro que Snowy también quiere un compañero con el que jugar.

Poco tiempo consiguió pasar después de esta afirmación, cuando por la ventana ya comenzaban a caer los primeros copos. Malfoy se acercó a la ventana principal del salón, y Hermione le siguió, aupando a su hijo hasta arriba para que pudiera ver mejor. La nieve caía cual manto blanco sobre la hierba, dejando caer delicadamente sus copos en un baile con el viento, juguetonamente. Pero pronto nevaría con más intensidad, de eso Hermione podía estar segura, después de un breve descanso, tal como pudo apreciar en las nubes que había tras la montaña. Había visto demasiadas nevadas en Hogwarts como para no estar segura de ello.

Mientras la señora Jennings buscaba con mucho revuelo unos buenos guantes de nieve que prestar a John, mientras lo envolvía en mil capas de ropa abrigada, dejó de nevar, y pronto John salió por la puerta principal a ver el blanco y hermoso panorama que se le presentaba. La nieve había alcanzado en poco tiempo las cinco pulgadas de altura, lo cual, para el próximo temporal en unas horas, no presagiaba buena señal.

Mientras el chico hacía muñecos de nieve con sus gruesos guantes de esquí, Hermione se sentó con una manta liada a su cuerpo en uno de los bancos pegados a la fachada, a observarle. Malfoy se sentó junto a ella, aun sonriendo, mientras ella se tensaba al momento.

–Nunca podré cansarme de la energía de tu hijo, Hermione –le prometió–. Es tan vital y tan inocente, que casi da pena que en tres años se vaya a Hogwarts.

–Sí, es una verdadera pena. Una vez tiñó de verde el pelo del peluquín de su profesor de ciencias, para que hiciera juego con la rana que estaban diseccionando en clase –comentó, riendo suavemente–. Aquel día supe que mi hijo sería como yo, aunque siempre tuve el temor de que naciera squib, y tener que darle la mala noticia de que él no podría usar magia como lo hacía su mamá.

–Es imposible que alguien con el gen de los Granger nazca siendo un squib, solo hay que mirarte –le dijo, pero Hermione alzó una ceja, incrédula–.

–Malfoy, soy hija de dos dentistas. Tal vez quieras reformular tu frase –le recomendó, divertida por la inverosímil conversación con el mago–.

–Me reafirmo, nadie que haya visto cómo haces magia podría pensar que ese talento no es digno de ser heredado –le rebatió–.

–Eso es fruto de mi constancia y de mi esfuerzo, de ningún modo se puede achacar todo al talento, Malfoy. Lo dices como si tu hubieras nacido para sanar a la gente, por ejemplo –siguió ella, abrigándose más con la manta hasta el cuello–.

–Bueno, no puedo decir que naciera con el toque sanador en mi dedo –bromeó–. Pero siempre he sentido la necesidad de hacer algo con mi vida que beneficie a otros, en vez de perjudicar. Será por el ambiente en el que fui criado, tan lleno de odio y de maldad…

–Puede ser –desvió Hermione el tema. El niño ya había construido uno lo suficientemente grande como para ser de su tamaño, y se ponía manos a la obra con el del perrito–. No sé qué piensa John de mí. Solo habla de ti, de lo contento que está de haberte encontrado, pero…

–¿Pero?

–¿Y si piensa que le traicioné por ocultarle todo esto tanto tiempo? ¿Y si mi relación con él nunca vuelve a ser la de antes? Puede que mi hijo esté rumiando rencor hacia mí en este momento, y yo no lo sepa, hasta que ya sea tarde –se lamentó. El labio le tembló ligeramente, y Malfoy pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para reconfortarla–.

Un ruido los puso en alerta a los dos. El niño había comenzado a toser, y de nuevo algunos copos caían del cielo, que ya no era blanco, sino de un color gris apocado. El chico volvió a toser, y Hermione le llamó de inmediato para que entrara en casa. La tormenta se había echado encima de ellos con una rapidez demasiado alarmante, y para cuando entraron en casa, ya nevaba fuertemente y hacía un viento desgarrador.

–John, ven a recoger tus juguetes, pronto será la hora de comer –le pidió Hermione–.

–Si, mamá –respondió él. Volvió a toser. Hermione vio sus ojos cansados y, a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaban dentro de la casa, las mejillas arreboladas. Se acercó a él y, tras forcejear un poco, consiguió tocar su frente: tenía fiebre–. ¡Lo sabía!

–Mamá, yo…

–¿Desde cuándo te encuentras mal sin habérnoslo dicho, jovencito? –preguntó acusatoriamente ella–.

–…desde ayer por la noche –se excusó pobremente. Colocó sus manos en la espalda y bajó su mirada, arrepentido–. Pero no quería asustaros a ti y a papá.

–Cariño, no nos… ¿A papá? –inquirió, y vio cómo su hijo se sonrojaba, aunque no tanto como ella, a quien aquel apelativo la había pillado por sorpresa–. Es igual, ve a recoger tus juguetes y luego iremos a darnos un baño calentito. ¡Vamos!

John hizo lo que su madre le había pedido, y Malfoy acudió junto a ella con una taza de té en las manos. Ella la aceptó, con el ceño aún fruncido. Malfoy se tomó un minuto para observar su semblante, su seria postura y su elegante y esbelta figura. No pasó desapercibido el brillo protector de sus ojos castaños, y mucho menos el hondo suspiro de preocupación que su boca dejó escapar sin darse cuenta.

–¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? –preguntó sin rodeos. Ella dio un respingo, percatándose entonces que él seguía allí–.

–John se encuentra mal desde anoche. Creo que tiene fiebre, y no deja de… –se escuchó de nuevo al niño, con una tos más productiva que la anterior– de toser –finalizó la frase ella. Draco frunció también un poco su entrecejo, pensativo–.

–Puede que ayer cogiera algo de frío, y la nieve lo haya empeorado. De haberlo sabido, no habría dejado que saliera a jugar.

–Ya, ni yo… –se lamentó la mujer–.

–Le daré una poción para el resfriado cuando comamos, y después iremos viendo su evolución… aunque parece que nos quedaremos atrapados en la nieve por unos días –avecinó. Hermione también observó la nieve por la ventana, pensativa–. Avisaré a la señora Jennings para que tenga la comida lista después del baño de John.

–Gracias –Hermione se armó de paciencia y subió las escaleras, siendo conscientemente observaba por el chico.

Hermione Granger era una chica dura de pelar, pero a Malfoy siempre le habían gustado los retos. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que se había propuesto conquistar el indomable corazón de aquella Gryffindor, y ciertamente pensaba que no iba mal encaminado. Sentía cómo ella iba dejando de lado la frialdad del trato con conocidos, para dar paso a un trato más familiar, más cercano. La había besado, por amor de Merlín, y si realmente ella no buscara algo así sin duda le habría rechazado al momento, pero seguía en su hogar. Con él.

Aquello, de momento, le hacía sentirse feliz.

–Mamá, siento mucho no haberte dicho que me dolía un poco la garganta –volvió a decirle John, con su menudo cuerpecito ya sumergido en agua caliente–.

–No pasa nada, John. Es solo que llevo tanto tiempo preocupándome por tu salud, por que estés bien, que ahora no me acostumbro a que tienes menos necesidades que antes –dijo con una sonrisa culpable–. Supongo que soy demasiado agobiante.

–No, ¡Nada de eso! –exclamó John–. Está bien así, mamá –Hermione cogió un vaso de plástico de la bañera y enjuagó con él la cabeza del niño, a quien había estado lavando el pelo–. ¿Qué pasará a partir de esta semana?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Bueno, le dijiste al doctor Malfoy que podríamos vivir en su casa si pasábamos aquí una semana –completó el niño, mirándola sonriente–.

–Dije que podríamos planteárnoslo, siempre y cuando esto saliera bien.

–Pero está saliendo muy bien –rebatió el chico–. Tú le gustas mucho, estoy seguro, y a ti te gusta un poco, por lo menos.

–Tú te has caído a un lago helado, un día antes de una nevada tremenda, y me has desobedecido, ocultándome que te encuentras mal. Diría que no es tan buena semana.

–Estás cambiando de tema –le reprendió el niño. Hermione, sabiendo que aquello era demasiado cierto para contradecirle, no dijo nada–. Vamos, mamá. Podrías intentarlo un poquito más, solo por estas vacaciones –le pidió su hijo. Hermione le vio su carita, roja en sus mofletes debido a la fiebre, y su corazón se ablandó un poco–.

–Está bien, intentaré ser más tolerante con la situación –le prometió. Le aupó y le arropó rápidamente en la toalla, para que no pasara frio–.

El crío fue vestido con su pijama de pelito y pronto le dejaron bajar a jugar con sus juguetes hasta la hora de la cena, sin nada más que hacer que lamentarse por el terrible clima que se desarrollaba fuera de la casa. Hermione bajó también, para coger un libro de la estantería de Malfoy, de cualquier autor, y se sentó a ojearlo, o al menos a fingirlo mientras vigilaba a su hijo. Ya había tosido sin parar durante diez minutos cuando de pronto, el niño se agarró al suelo y se tambaleó un poco, sentado en la alfombra, para no caer. Al instante, la chica se incorporó de su sillón, dejó el libro en cualquier parte y se arrodilló junto a su hijo, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y acuosos. La fiebre le había subido, a pesar de estar bien abrigado y junto a la chimenea.

–Malfoy, ¿Puedes venir un segundo? –pidió ella, alzando la voz desde el salón y cogiendo a su hijo en brazos–.

–¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió, asomándose. La señora Jennings, con quien él estaba hablando sobre qué preparar para la cena, se asomó por el hueco de las escaleras también, preocupada–.

–Creo que está empeorando. Tal vez deberíamos llevarlo a la cama, y que descanse –sugirió ella, mirando con preocupación los cansados ojos claros de su niño–.

–Será lo mejor. Vamos, John –le incitó, cogiéndole él mismo en brazos. El chico se agarró con ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Malfoy, sintiendo el cansancio abrigar sus pequeños bracitos–. Vámonos a la cama, ¿quieres? Vas a descansar un poco.

–Si… –aceptó él, sin más remedio–.

–Señora Jennings, podría…

–Esta noche haré caldo de pollo, señor Malfoy, no se preocupe –le aseguró–. Para que nuestro pequeño se sienta reconfortado y se recupere en un santiamén.

–Es usted muy buena –agradeció Hermione, mirándola con aprecio–. Muchas gracias.

–No se preocupe, señorita Granger, haré lo posible para que su pequeño retoño se cure a tiempo para disfrutar de sus vacaciones, igual que el señor Malfoy.

–Eso ni lo dudes, Hermione–dijo el chico, y subiendo las escaleras, desapareció de la vista. La señora Jennings, limpiándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto siempre, se acercó a Hermione y se sentó junto a ella–.

–Dígame, señorita, ¿Cree que este resfriado pueda empeorar la salud de su pequeño? –preguntó con precaución–.

–El doctor Malfoy nos dijo que estaba completamente recuperado, pero aun así los miedos del pasado perduran, señora Jennings –se lamentó ella, mirando al suelo con pesar–.

–El señor Malfoy ha estado muy animado estos días antes de su llegada –se aventuró a comentar, mirando atentamente a las reacciones de ella–. Siempre andaba huraño, después del escándalo con la señorita Greengrass, antes la señora Malfoy, pero desde que supo que ustedes habían aceptado venir se le notó muy contento. Yates, el jardinero, y yo misma no podíamos creer tal cambio, se lo juro.

–Vaya… –exclamó sorprendida–.

–El señor Malfoy ha sido un hombre muy castigado, ¿Sabe? Renegó de un mundo en el que siempre había tenido aliados, para hallarse solo en otro en el que nadie le apreciaba, y durante un tiempo estuvo muy solo, hasta que la víbora de la señorita Greengrass se dejó caer por aquí para engatusarle, sin duda por su dinero –le contaba–.

–Cielos, eso es terrible –apuntó acertadamente Hermione. La señora Jennings sintió que tenía permiso para continuar su relato sin incomodarla–.

–Eso me dolió mucho, pues mi joven señor Malfoy creyó inocentemente en su interés, y cuando una vez casados descubrió que el muchacho no pretendía darle nada, pronto comenzó a traer visitas… poco ortodoxas, a casa –censuró, con los labios fruncidos de indignación–. Yo solía ir a comprar todos los martes, ¿comprende? Pero el día que les vi por primera vez decidí quedarme en casa porque había alerta de lluvias. Así lo hice tres martes más, hasta que se lo dije al señor Malfoy, que se presentó en persona.

–Eso que me cuenta es horrible, señora Jennings, ¡Buscar a Malfoy solo por su dinero! Y más cuando él intentaba huir de todo eso y vivir una vida sencilla –empatizó Hermione con él–. Comprendo entonces que él sienta que le debe algo al mundo, debe sentirse muy solo.

–Muy solo, querida, muy solo –concordó la mujer, tomándole afectuosamente la mano y dándole algunas palmadas–. Pero he de confesar que es usted una excelente aportación a nuestra humilde vida doméstica, y que su hijo anima todos los rincones. ¡Si solo pudiera ser así por siempre…!

–Bueno…

–Señora Jennings –la voz de Malfoy surgía desde las escaleras hasta el salón, y la mujer se levantó al instante, obediente–. Vaya haciendo la cena ya, si no es molestia. Quiero que John tenga algo en el estómago para poder tomar su medicina para el resfriado –especificó–.

–En seguida, señor Malfoy– la mujer se adelantó a la cocina, y sacando ollas y sartenes, se perdió en su propio bullicio–. Subiré al niño la cena y luego iré a descansar. Dejaré todo dispuesto para que cenen ustedes cuando quieran.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sentimientos encontrados

**Bueno, tengo que decir que esta semana las vacaciones se han debido llevar a mis fieles y amorosas lectoras. Muchas gracias a los 3 review del capitulo cinco, que a pesar de la llamada del buen tiempo, la playa, el río o la montaña se han tomado la pequeña molestia de hacerme feliz a mi, una pobre mortal anclada a un pueblo sin mar, montaña ni rio. He de advertir que en este capitulo habrá Lemmon, así que si quereis saltarlo (JAJAJAJAJAJA YA CLARO, SEGURO) avisadas quedais.**

 **Os dejo con el capitulo, disfrutad!**

 **Capítulo 6**

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, roto por el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea, tras el cual Malfoy anunció quedamente que el niño se hallaba ya en la cama y dormido. Hermione agradeció el gesto, y se sentó en el sofá grande. Malfoy, sintiendo esto como una invitación a sentarse junto a ella, lo hizo, y ambos se miraron por unos breves instantes hasta que Hermione bajó la cabeza, ruborizada. La señora Jennings poco después informó que ya había terminado su tarea y se iba a dormir a la pequeña casita de los internos, que contaba con una habitación y un baño. Entonces, Hermione creyó propicio romper el silencio, pero Malfoy se adelantó a sus pensamientos:

–He oído lo que te ha contado la señora Jennings.

–No pretendía ser entrometida –le aseguró, con temor a haberle ofendido–. Simplemente ella lo contó, y yo lo escuché.

–Ya –dijo el chico, desabrochando los botones de las muñecas de su camisa, y aflojando un poco su cuello–. La señora Jennings es una buena mujer, pero debería dejar de intentar fomentar el crecimiento de mi vida social.

–Lo hizo con la mejor intención. Debiste pasarlo mal. Con lo de Greengrass, me refiero –se aventuró ella, sintiendo el pulso palpitar en sus oídos y sabiendo que entraba en terreno pantanoso–.

–Si te digo la verdad, estaba tan precavido de no enamorarme, porque sabía que solo me deseaba por mi dinero, que al final me enamoré por exceso de confianza en mi autocontrol. Gracias a Merlín tuve la lucidez de mantener mi plan inicial de no dar rienda suelta a sus despilfarros -comentó amargamente–. Pero eso es harina de otro costal.

–Me parece abominable lo que hizo contigo –le defendió, mirándole a los ojos–. Arruinar la felicidad de alguien que quiere rehacer su vida con humildad es despreciable.

–Solo hubo un pequeño inciso en el periódico, hace un mes, la noche antes de encontrarme contigo: "divorcio de la familia Malfoy, un escándalo protagonizado por el heredero repudiado". Un titular encantador, gracias a Rita Skeeter –mencionó con sarcasmo–.

–Esa mujer debería desaparecer del periodismo –bufó Hermione–. Así que hace tres meses que te divorciaste…

–Así es, aunque ya hacía otro mes que no vivíamos en la misma casa. El proceso fue largo, ella quería conseguir todo lo que pudiera con el divorcio –se enfurruñó aún más el. Se levantó de su sofá y caminó hasta el mueble bar, de donde sacó dos vasos y una botella de Whisky–.

–¿Whisky de fuego? –inquirió ella, pero el negó con la cabeza al instante–.

–Whisky escocés –rebatió–, en lo referente a bebidas alcohólicas, los muggles nos llevan siglos de ventaja –puntualizó.

–¿Qué fue de tu amigo? –preguntó, temiendo ser demasiado atrevida–.

–Dejo de serlo –contestó, secamente, el chico–. Nunca fue un amigo especialmente importante para mí, pero se mantuvo a mi lado cuando todos los demás me repudiaron. Ahora comprendo el por qué.

–Bueno –comenzó ella, observándole vaciar su vaso de un trago mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá–, piensa que ahora las cosas están yendo mejor. Ahora tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti, y que te ha cogido mucho cariño –le animó–.

–John es un encanto, ha conseguido que saliera de mi terrible rutina, y que te conociera más profundamente. Eres un ser maravilloso –confesó el chico, con las mejillas sonrosadas–.

Hermione no supo qué contestar, tal era el estado en el que se hallaba al escuchar semejante confesión espontánea. Dio un largo trago a su whisky, tosió, maldijo por lo bajo y Malfoy dejó salir una pequeña carcajada. Apartó de su frente un rebelde rizo, cayendo hacia sus hombros, y sus ojos hicieron contacto directo. El brillo que reflejaba el fuego de la chimenea fue suficiente para que los labios rosados del chico se antojaran cálidos y deseables para Hermione, que con un pequeño impulso se acercó tímidamente.

Malfoy trató de responder lo más rápido posible, uniendo por completo sus labios a los de ella y dejándola casi sin aliento. El ímpetu, las ganas de sentirse el uno al otro, hicieron que se cayeran del sofá, resbalando debido al énfasis de aquel contacto. Con una risita, Malfoy extendió la manta del sofá en el suelo, en la alfombra, y sin perder tiempo rescató a Hermione del suelo, atrayéndola entre sus brazos. Ella se dejó llevar, notando por fin el agradable candor en sus mejillas, fruto en parte del alcohol y en parte del crepitante fuego que los envolvía como una dulce canción.

Malfoy siguió besándola, tratando de parecer seguro, y Hermione no quiso quitarle el gusto de ser él quien llevara la situación hasta donde creyera conveniente. Lo cierto era que Hermione no había tenido contacto de ese tipo desde que John fue concebido, y aquello la inquietaba y la hacía sentir nerviosa y algo asustada. Tal vez algo de eso fue percibido por Malfoy, pues se detuvo con gentileza en la orilla de su jersey para pedir permiso con su mirada. Ella, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, asintió, y él levantó las capas de ropa suavemente, mientras regaba besos allá donde sus manos no habían podido rozar su piel. Erizándose todo el vello de su cuerpo, Hermione sintió el escalofrío que la recorrió por completo, a pesar de hallarse cómoda y calentita, y en contraparte desabotonó lentamente la camisa del chico. El contacto visual, pensaba ella, era lo más importante, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos obsequiarle al chico, que buscaba consentimiento en cada una de sus miradas. Sentía que era lo único que podía regalarle por primera vez a un hombre, por ella misma.

Lucius Malfoy nunca consiguió que ella le mirase a los ojos.

Al observar su pálido pecho desnudo, pudo comprobar que la guerra no había hecho estragos físicos en él, al menos en aquella parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, y sin querer mirar directamente, supo que aquella sombra oscura en su brazo izquierdo había provocado demasiados problemas en su vida, y determinó que no iba a hacer preguntas al respecto. Sin un instante que perder, y temiendo que si tardaba demasiado se arrepentiría, desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón de traje del muchacho, lo desabotonó y bajó rápidamente su cremallera. Malfoy volvió a sonreír cuando ella quitó sus manos de la zona apresuradamente, volviendo a tornarse rojas sus mejillas. Cogió con sus manos las de ella en un cálido apretón, acariciando el dorso con sus pulgares, y ella se sintió segura.

Haciéndola tumbar en la alfombra (ayudándose de un cojín, para apoyar sus hermosos rizos castaños) él mismo la liberó de bajar sus pantalones, quedando solamente en ropa interior, y bajó delicadamente la cremallera de la falda de la mujer, que sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba hasta amenazar con salir por su garganta. Tratando de tranquilizarla, la cubrió un poco con la manta, pero ella, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se descubrió ante él. Sorprendido pero satisfecho, no pudo soportar más tiempo sin sentir el amor que destilaban sus dulces besos, pendiendo de sus carnosos labios. Ella cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de su recompensa, pero pronto se ocupó de enterrar sus pulgares en el bóxer para tirar de él.

Sabiendo que el momento se acercaba, y que comprendía el conflicto que debía sentir Hermione respecto a un Malfoy encima de su cuerpo, le dio unos segundos para que controlara los desbocados latidos de su pecho antes de ser él quien terminase de desnudarla. Su cuerpo tostado se presentaba por completo para él, con todas sus cicatrices luciendo orgullosamente para su vista.

–Malfoy, yo…

–Sh… no te asustes –le pidió, casi le rogó, el chico–.

–No he hecho esto antes… –confesó ella, sintiéndose estúpida por decir aquella frase sabiendo ambos que tenía un hijo. Pero Malfoy la comprendió a la perfección–.

–Lo había supuesto –confesó el chico–. Pararé si quieres que lo haga.

–No, por favor… –pidió ella, con una sonrisa avergonzada–.

–Está bien.

Tratando de borrar de su mente todo mal pensamiento que le evocara tal situación, Malfoy puso todo su empeño en que ella no se asustara. Por tanto, antes de hacer nada invasivo, trató de relajarla besando su cuello y sus orejas, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos sus hombros, y, por último, llegando con ellas hasta sus muslos, los cuales separó con mucho cuidado. Llegado este punto, Hermione trató de distendir su cuerpo, preparándose para lo que pensaba que iba a ser un momento doloroso. Sin embargo, al notar la presión del chico abriéndose paso en su interior, tan solo la recibió una leve pero intensa oleada de placer. Sus ojos se abrieron, brillantes por la emoción, y Malfoy vio su expresión en su rostro.

–…Pensaba…

–Yo nunca te haría daño – aseguró el muchacho. Hermione percibió que, a pesar de estar hablando de algo concreto, su afirmación llegaba mucho más allá del plano físico–.

Una vez ambos acomodados, el chico comenzó a moverse con cuidado y precaución. Al principio Hermione se sintió algo incómoda. Sin embargo, pronto sus músculos se relajaron y percibió por completo las delicias de estar con un hombre, de sentir como se hacía el amor a una mujer. Leves gemidos escapaban de sus labios, precavidamente controlados para no ser demasiado evidentes. Para Malfoy, en cambio, aquellos susurros desesperados alimentaban su fuego, el cual crecía en su pecho conforme sus movimientos se aventuraban más allá de unas breves caricias. Ella pronto comprendió que era necesario, muy necesario, asirse a algo, y la espalda fuerte del muchacho encima de su cuerpo le dio un soporte para no desfallecer, arañando la pálida superficie a su paso y volviendo completamente loco a Malfoy, quien trató de no dar absoluta rienda suelta a su deseo de más.

Hermione fue quien dio carta blanca al rubio para que desatara su pasión por completo, inclinándose hacia delante y tirando de los cabellos del chico mientras le besaba y mordía sus labios con suavidad. Aquello fue demasiado para el sentido común del muchacho, que incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas, si bien no era completamente capaz de coordinar los erráticos movimientos de ambas caderas, deseosas de devorarse la una a la otra. Bajo aquel ritmo, desesperados, ambos alcanzaron la cumbre de la más alta montaña, sintiendo sus dedos rozando el límite del cielo.

Draco, sin soportar más su propio peso, dejó caer con delicadeza su cabeza en el hombro de la chica por unos instantes, ambos sudorosos pero satisfechos. Ella aprovechó para acariciar allá donde había arañado y tirado, compensando el posible daño causado. Cerrando los ojos de puro cansancio, Hermione se tomó un momento para devolver a su ritmo cardíaco a su velocidad acostumbrada, a pesar de que tantas nuevas emociones trataran de impedirlo. Cuando al fin pudo abrirlos, los irises grises del joven la buscaban, su rostro completamente invadido por el júbilo y la expectación. Sonriente, retiró con su mano su cabello rubio de su frente húmeda, y se acomodó junto a ella un poco más.

–Malfoy…–consiguió susurrar ella, tras respirar hondamente–.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirió, deseando saber cómo le había afectado la situación. Tal vez para ella había sido demasiado intenso–.

–Mejor que nunca –contestó ella, avergonzada por su atrevida respuesta. Sus arreboladas mejillas ardían con un adorable candor que el rubio supo apreciar, acariciándola con su nariz cariñosamente–. Es solo que…

–¿Qué?

–¿Hemos hecho lo correcto? Quiero decir –se excusó–, John se hará muchas ilusiones si decidimos contárselo, y…

–Siempre que esto sea lo que tú quieres, estamos haciendo lo correcto –le aseguró el muchacho, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos castaños–. Eres una mujer adulta e independiente, y puedes elegir qué es lo que quieres hacer.

–Ya… –Hermione se acomodó sobre su pecho desnudo, en un abrazo cálido. El chico pasó su brazo por detrás de su cabeza, y acarició despistadamente su cabello rizado, ahora regado por todo el cojín. La manta del sofá los cubría de su desnudez, y la alfombra frente a la chimenea los mantenía calentitos–.

–Debo subir a ver cómo está John –le anunció entonces el chico. Dándole un beso en la frente, se incorporó de su lugar, cediendo la manta por completo a Hermione, y ella se ruborizó al ver al chico completamente desnudo por el salón, buscando su ropa en un lado u otro de la sala de estar–.

Al verle subir las escaleras recogió su ropa lo más rápido posible y se vistió con prisa, y justo al terminar de recoger el salón, el muchacho reapareció con una sonrisa de alivio.

–He vuelto a darle la medicina, pero ha bajado la fiebre. Solo hay que seguir con el tratamiento un día más, y estará completamente recuperado.

–Menos mal… –suspiró ella, al fin aliviada–. Ya sé que solo es un resfriado, pero supongo que siempre voy a tener la duda en mi corazón –se lamentó–. No conseguiré adaptarme completamente a que mi hijo ya está sano.

–Eres una madre maravillosa –se enorgulleció Malfoy, y la rodeó por la cintura desde su espalda, en un consolador abrazo. Hermione rodeó sus brazos con los de él, anhelando un contacto más profundo–. A veces, viendo cómo eres con John, pienso que tal vez no necesitaras tanto mi ayuda como yo quería creer.

–Sin ti, puede que John no estuviera vivo, o al menos no completamente sano, y yo seguiría en esa asquerosa hamburguesería, sin poder darle un buen futuro. Malfoy, te debemos tanto…

–No es nada– le restó importancia el rubio, ruborizándose–. Anda, ve a la cama con John. Mañana será otro día.

–Claro –respondió, y se soltó suavemente de su abrazo. Se dio media vuelta, y atreviéndose sin saber bien como, le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Buenas noches.

El chico rozó con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla, donde aún sentía un cosquilleo en la zona donde los suaves labios de Hermione habían depositado su beso. Todo iba como la seda.

–¿Estás seguro de que no es peligroso viajar por chimenea con este tiempo? –inquirió Hermione, con su hijo sentado junto a ella en el sofá, acariciando a Snowy–.

–El temporal ha pasado de largo, en cualquier momento se comenzará a derretir la nieve –contestó de modo tranquilizador el chico mientras le hacía el nudo a su bufanda–. Tan solo tenéis que manteneros alejados de la montaña para evitar aludes, y no os pasará nada. Estaré fuera solo unas horas, volveré para la hora de comer. Esa pequeña no se va a operar sola –recordó a la chica. Hermione se sorprendió de que el chico hablara siempre de su trabajo como uno más, a pesar de tener constantemente la vida de tantos pequeños en sus manos–.

–Está bien –aceptó ella. Listo para marcharse, el chico ya se había inclinado hacia ella en busca de un beso de despedida, pero Hermione, sabiéndose observada por John, puso su mejilla, completamente roja–.

–¡Al hospital San Mundo! –exclamó él, y una lengua de fuego verde se lo tragó desde la chimenea–.

–Espero que el doctor Malfoy llegue pronto –señaló la señora Jennings–. Esos mandamases del hospital no saben dejarlo en paz. ¡Llevan queriendo que sea jefe de cirugía dos años! Pero no, él no abandonará a sus niños por nada del mundo.

––Es un buen hombre– aseguró Hermione–.

–Bueno, John, estás muy sonriente hoy, eso debe ser que te encuentras mejor –le felicitó la señora Jennings–. Pensaba hacer galletas para la merienda, ¿Quieres ayudarme?

–¿Puedo, mama? –Pidió ilusionado el niño, son su sonrisa radiante cruzando su carita–.

–Claro, pásalo bien con la señora Jennings –le animó–.

La idea principal de ceder a esto era que ella finalizara de una vez su libro, y tener un momento de paz después de todas las emociones que había sentido esos últimos días. Se sentó en el sofá, cogió un vaso de zumo de naranja y su libro, y se dispuso a leer, oyendo como la batidora comenzaba a funcionar en la cocina. Sonriendo para sí, abrió su tomo por la página señalada y comenzó a leer. Sin embargo, no había pasado ni tres páginas del clímax del libro, que llegaba a su fin, cuando un fogonazo volvió a salir de la chimenea de la sala de estar y la hizo sobresaltarse.

–Malfoy, ¿Qué te has olvidado…?

Pero no era Malfoy. En su lugar se hallaba una mujer de cabello largo, porte elegante y uñas impecables, mirándola desafiantemente como si fuera un insecto indeseable que quisiera expulsar de la habitación.

–Malfoy no está –se apresuró a recalcar entonces–. Ha salido al hospital. Puedes dejarle un recado, si quieres.

–No, minúscula mosquita muerta, no vengo buscando a Draco. Vengo por ti. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

–Ni siquiera nos han presentado formalmente, no nos conocemos –rebatió ella, haciendo acopio de valor–. No sé de qué piensas que podemos hablar tú y yo.

–De Draco, evidentemente, lo único que tenemos en común –se sonrió malévolamente–. El otro día me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que, en lugar de una mujer de sangre limpia, rica y con un buen porte y sin "cargas adicionales" –remarcó, aludiendo al hecho de que Hermione tenía un hijo– Me encontré en mi propia casa con una sangre sucia repudiada por el mundo mágico hace años. Y con un hijo, además. Pero –añadió, pues por supuesto había una respuesta lógica para aquello– deduje que debía haber algo más detrás de todo eso. Interés, dinero, estabilidad… Para un bastardo moribundo como el tuyo, la presencia de un doctor debe ser como un regalo.

–No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hijo –le advirtió, con el fuego prendiendo en sus ojos–.

–No es _tu_ hijo el que me preocupa –le aseguró entonces la mujer, que había comenzado a deshacerse de su ropa de abrigo. Hermione observó cómo dejaba sus prendas en el sofá desordenadamente. Pero al quitarse el abrigo, pudo ver a la perfección, perfilado en su caro vestido, el pequeño bulto que había marcado en su vientre, señal inequívoca de que la mujer esperaba un bebé. Hermione sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, y tuvo que apoyarse en el sofá para no caerse–. Sino el mío.

–… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –inquirió Hermione, con un hilo de voz–.

–Hace al menos tres meses, cuando Draco se presentó en mi casa con los papeles del divorcio, hacía ya mucho que había desterrado mi relación adúltera con su querido amigo Blaise. Me encontró destrozada, y por piedad de corazón me invitó a una copa. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y terminamos en la cama –dijo sin ningún escrúpulo–. Él pensaba que podíamos volver a empezar una vida juntos, que podría solucionarse, pero entonces llegó una carta de Blaise, por la mañana. Él la abrió sin mi permiso, leyó su contenido, y cuando desperté se había ido y los papeles estaban en la mesa de mi cocina, firmados.

–Eso no es de mi incumbencia –repitió Hermione–.

–Bueno, meses después estoy embarazada. De Draco, por si no terminabas de entenderlo –recalcó, viendo como los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de humillación y lágrimas–. Voy a decírselo esta misma noche, y para entonces quiero que hayas desaparecido de su vida.

–¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Y qué pasa con mi hijo, es que no te has parado a pensar en él?

–Bueno, si ha vivido sin un padre ocho años, no le será un problema seguir así –comentó crudamente–. Mi bebé y yo tenemos la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de tener una familia. Y yo, además, volveré a tener mi dinero.

–Comprendo –se remordió Hermione, mirándola como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer–. Nos iremos en diez minutos. No me gustas, Astoria. Me pareces una mujer despreciable, y la peor de las futuras madres en este mundo, por no hablar del daño que no dejas de ocasionarle a un buen hombre como Malfoy. Pero, igual que ha pasado con John, un hijo no debe pagar los errores de sus padres. No voy a hacerle a tu hijo lo que le hicieron al mío.

–Me enterneces, Granger –fingió la chica, sentándose en el sofá–. Ha sido tan fácil expulsarte de aquí que casi no puedo disfrutar el mérito.

–Me repugnas –contestó Hermione, dándole la espalda–. Si vas a volver esta noche, al menos déjame que me vaya de aquí con mi hijo a solas.

–Te dejaré para que te despidas de la vieja –aludió a la señora Jennings–.

–Eso no será necesario –le aseguró–.


	7. Capitulo 7: Un angel se va, otro viene

**Hola a todos y todas! Bueno, veo que hay un odio colectivo hacia Astoria, que ha venido aqui a meterse donde no la llamaron. Tranquilidad, esperemos a ver que pasa. Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, como siempre sois una parte fundamental de que yo siga haciendo lo que más me gusta en el mundo entero, que es escribir, y espero que sí que disfruteis de este capitulo!**

 **Capítulo 7**

John sabía que su madre había estado llorando. Había recogido sus cosas a toda prisa, le había dado una muy pobre excusa a la señora Jennings, y habían desaparecido por la chimenea. John, que hasta ese mismo momento había pensado que siempre sería feliz en esa casa, quería quejarse, quería patalear y gritar, pero al ver que su madre, nada más llegar a su apartamento, se encerraba en el baño sin decirle una palabra, supo que la situación era grave y que ella estaba sufriendo, y prefirió callar. Él sabía que ella lo hacía para que él no la viera, y él nunca le diría que, tras la puerta, la había oído llorar desesperadamente, con la boca tapada con una toalla para amortiguar sus sollozos.

Pero, ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? En la curiosa mente de un niño de ocho años como John, las ideas más rocambolescas se cruzaban por su mente: su madre era una espía y había terminado su misión, pero se había implicado demasiado con el doctor Malfoy; el mismo doctor Malfoy debía ser en realidad un extraterrestre venido del espacio que había vuelto a su planeta, o simplemente que todo había sido fruto de su desbocada imaginación. Tal vez su papá no existía, y su madre se había dado cuenta y había querido huir de esa idea.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que su madre salió del baño, con los ojos rojos y la nariz hinchada. Tratando de disimular esto delante de su hijo, forzó la más dulce sonrisa para él.

–Cielo, ¿Qué haces sentado en el pasillo?

–Solo esperarte, mamá –contestó él, dándole la mano para ir al salón–.

–Deberíamos hacer algo para comer –se le ocurrió a Hermione–. Vamos a ver que ha sobrevivido en el frigorífico, ¿Vale?

–Sí, mamá. Oye… –intentó lanzarse el chico. Su madre, sabiendo por donde iban a ir los tiros, decidió esperar a que fuera él quien hiciera alguna pregunta–, estás bien, ¿Verdad, mami?

–Mejor que nunca, cariño –mintió, sintiendo una puñalada en su corazón–. No ha y nada, lo dejamos vacío cuando nos fuimos… Se me ocurre que, tal vez, podrías ir a comer con los abuelos.

–¿con los abuelos, dices? Hace mucho que no hablamos con ellos.

–Pues con más motivo podrías ir a visitarlos. Estoy segura de que la abuela estará encantada de que te quedes allí. Incluso podrías pasar la noche –propuso ella.

El verdadero motivo de este ofrecimiento era, por supuesto, que su hijo no notara que ella estaba simplemente destrozada, sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Estar una noche sola, derrumbándose para después levantarse, era lo que realmente necesitaba en su vida en ese momento, para al día siguiente ser la de siempre. Así que Hermione llamó a sus padres, y en una hora estuvieron en su puerta con el coche, listos para recoger a su nietecito y mimarlo y consentirlo en exceso.

Cuando John hubo salido del apartamento y ella se hubo despedido de él por la terraza, todo el muro contentivo que había construido alrededor de sus frágiles sentimientos se derrumbó a sus pies de golpe. En su pecho su corazón latía como un murmullo, débil y rápido, y sentía las lágrimas volver a sus ojos e inundar por completo su ánimo y su rostro, dejando el rastro de maquillaje en sus mejillas. Trató de serenarse un poco haciendo un té, pero apenas pudo probar dos sorbos. De puro cansancio, tras dos horas incansables de abrazarse a su cojín y llorar amargamente, se quedó dormida en el sofá.

La despertaron unos golpes provenientes de la puerta principal de su piso. Extrañada, pues John estaba con sus abuelos y habrían llamado por teléfono si tenían que traerle de vuelta, se levantó para abrir. Sin embargo, el grito que oyó a través de ella la hizo quedarse helada en su lugar por un instante:

–¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, abre la puerta!

Era, indudablemente, Draco Malfoy, que llamaba a la puerta con los puños de manera firme e insistente. Hermione, tragando saliva y contando de diez a cero, decidió que lo más sensato sería terminar con todo cuanto antes, y armándose de valor abrió la puerta.

–¿Por qué demonios os habéis ido? –exclamó nada más entrar–.

–¿Es que aún no has tenido noticias? –se extrañó ella–.

–Claro que he tenido noticias, ¡Todo el puñetero mundo mágico ha tenido noticias, he tenido que leerlo en el periódico! "Escándalo en el seno de la familia Malfoy: dos hijos y dos madres". ¡es simplemente absurdo!

–No creo que sea un asunto para tomarse a broma –espetó la castaña, con un tono glacial. El chico buscó su mirada con sus ojos, que ella rehuía–.

–Tú la crees –se sorprendió, mirándola de hito en hito–. Tú crees la historia que ha contado Astoria sobre que su hijo es mío.

–¿Acaso no estuviste con ella hace tres meses? –inquirió, queriendo que sonase como un reproche, y sin poder ocultar aun así un atisbo de esperanza–.

–Sí, eso es cierto, pero no puede ser mío, te digo que ese crio no es mío –le aseguró–.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

–Leí la carta que le mandó Blaise. En ella, decía que esa noche se verían en el sitio habitual, y que llevara un vestido ajustado y mucho dinero –se explicó torpemente el chico–. No puedo demostrarlo porque ella ha quemado toda su correspondencia, pero sé que no es mi hijo, no puede serlo. No quiero que sea cierto...

–Eso no puedes saberlo al cien por cien, al menos hasta que sea posible realizar una prueba de paternidad. No puedes demostrar que ella estuviera ese mes con otro hombre, así que hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, es tu hijo. Y yo no pienso meterme en medio de una familia, Malfoy, lo siento, pero no.

–¿Una familia? ¡Esa mujer está desquiciada, Hermione! Solo busca dinero, eso es lo que quiere.

–Cuando hablamos, me dio la impresión de que quería algo más que tu dinero –respondió la ojimiel–.

–¡¿Has hablado con ella?! –gritó. Hermione miró a ambos lados de su puerta, asegurándose de que ninguna vecina estuviera limpiando la mirilla de su puerta–.

–Sí, vino a verme esta mañana a tu casa. Esta es tu oportunidad de tener un hijo, Malfoy, un hijo propio, y ser feliz al menos con él. Jamás querría quitarle esa oportunidad a un niño, y por eso te pido por favor que dejes de buscarnos a John y a mí.

–¿Y esa es tu última palabra? –inquirió, desesperado–.

–Así es, así que, por favor, vete de aquí.

Hermione fue tan fría, tan directa, que el chico no pudo negarse a su petición. Se dio media vuelta y bajó rabioso las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Ella, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido impasible frente a él, en cuanto oyó la puerta de acceso a la calle, se dejó caer, no soportando más el temblor de sus piernas, y apoyada en el dintel de la puerta, lloró desconsolada hasta que su vecina, una amable anciana, abrió su puerta y la ayudó a entrar en casa.

Allí, la mujer le hizo una taza de té bien cargada, con un poco de limón. Hermione en un principio rehusó tomarla, pero la señora, que había visto la primera taza en la mesita de café, insistió, y ella se la bebió al fin. Prometiéndole que se cuidaría y que la llamaría si tenía algún problema, la mujer se fue y la dejó allí, sola.

–o–

–…señorita Granger, ¿Está usted oyéndome? –le preguntó su jefe, mirándola a los ojos y viendo como ella estaba con la vista fija en sus papeles–.

–¿Eh? Sí, claro, señor Baldwin. Perdone, no volverá a pasar.

–Últimamente la veo algo despistada, señorita Granger. Está apagada, incluso me arriesgaría a decir que se ha quedado más paliducha. ¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien? –se preguntó el hombre–.

–Completamente –le aseguró ella, sintiendo como la mentira le hacía daño al salir por sus labios–.

–Bien, pues no creo nada de lo que me dice, Granger. Tómese el resto del día libre, vaya a recoger a su hijo al colegio hoy, y no se preocupe de nada más. Y tenga –el hombre se giró, tocó con su varita el cajón de su escritorio, y lo abrió y cerró rápidamente. Después, le tendió un saquito de galeones a Hermione–. Es un regalo, por su excelente rendimiento, señorita Granger.

–No puedo aceptar esto, señor, yo…

–Claro que puede aceptarlo –aseguró él, y le cerró el puño alrededor del saquito–. Salga a comer con su hijo, despeje su mente, y mañana vendrá como nueva a trabajar.

–Muchas gracias –se emocionó ella–.

Bajando con el ascensor hasta el hall, se despidió del chico del registro con una sonrisa tímida, que él devolvió, y subió por la cabina al mundo muggle. Al sentir el helado viento en su rostro, se sintió bien, aliviada de estar en el exterior.

Ya hacía cuatro meses que no sabía nada de Malfoy. Había seguido con su vida, vuelto a su trabajo, y John, tras un mes de preguntas insistentes, había desistido en indagar más. La vida de Hermione volvía a ser la de antes, pero con un mejor trabajo y una vida estable, aunque sin el chico. En realidad, no dejaba de repetirse que no pasaba nada, que nunca hubo realmente nada entre ellos, y que toda aquella tontería no habría salido bien de ningún modo. Ese era el pobre consuelo que la esperaba cuando su mundo se derrumbaba y lo único que imaginaba que podría salvarla eran aquellos preciosos ojos grises como la tormenta.

Suspirando por aquellos tristes pensamientos, tocó una vez más su bolsillo delantero de su maletín, y siguió adelante.

Hacía ya un par de semanas que lo tenía ahí, guardado. No se había atrevido a usarlo, pues le asustaba conocer la respuesta, pero ahí estaba, y ella en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Aunque, en realidad, aquel día no fuera a ser ese.

Cruzando la calle, tomó un autobús y se bajó en la parada más cercana a su apartamento. Una vez allí, subió a su hogar, donde había sido tan feliz con su hijo esos meses, a pesar de sentirse derrumbada, y pensó en cocinar algo especial para él. Al dejar el bolso en el sofá, éste se cayó y dejó a la vista aquello que ella había estado evitando por todos los medios: una cajita, con algo parecido a un palo y de color rosa pintado en la parte posterior, se quedó justo a los pies de Hermione.

Ella lo consideró una señal.

–o–

–Señor Malfoy, su exmujer está esperándole de nuevo en la sala de espera –le informó una enfermera–. Sigue insistiendo en que es importante.

–¿Es que esta mujer nunca va a cansarse? –se lamentó–. Dígale que en cuanto termine con este niño bajaré a verla. Y discúlpeme, enfermera Grace, sé que no es su trabajo ser mi recadera.

–No se preocupe, Doctor, yo también estoy deseando que se vaya –le comentó en confianza, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Astoria Greengrass, antigua señora Malfoy, había alcanzado ya la semana 32 de gestación, y esperaba impaciente los resultados de sus pruebas de paternidad. Había luchado todo lo posible, acudido a abogados y jueces, tratando de evitar todo lo posible la prueba de paternidad, pues no podía estar 100% segura de su resultado, a pesar de habérselo hecho saber así a Hermione Granger, la buscona que quería acaparar a su exmarido para ella sola.

Un juez, hacía cinco días, determinó que, si no tenía nada que esconder, era precisa una prueba de paternidad para demostrar su ya presunta inocencia en el caso, pues de no ser así los abogados y el pequeño jurado de aquel juicio exprés podría pensar que ella estaba ocultando algo, y así se lo hizo saber su abogado, que recomendó encarecidamente hacer la prueba en cuanto fuera posible.

Debido a esto, ella se hizo la prueba no invasiva, consistente en un análisis de sangre. Trató de estropear las pruebas, incluso quiso cambiar los resultados, pero la vigilancia era extrema y apenas pudo mirar el tubo con su sangre en manos de la enfermera antes de que se lo llevaran al laboratorio. Y cinco días después, allí estaba, esperando los resultados, en un hospital rodeada de enfermos y contagiosas enfermedades, mientras su pequeño guisante estaba dentro de ella, soportando toda la presión de los nervios de su madre.

–Astoria –la llamó Malfoy desde la escalera. Ella, subiendo de nuevo su bolso a su hombro, caminó todo lo resueltamente que pudo hasta él, con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una fina línea, contraídos–. Ya te dije que en cuanto los resultados estuvieran disponibles te mandaría una lechuza.

–¿Y si los cambias? No, ni hablar, quiero estar presente cuando esos papeles lleguen.

–Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo de no llevar razón –le acusó el chico–.

–Tengo miedo de que tu adulteres el resultado, todo por no querer hacerte cargo de tu futuro hijo –le espetó amargamente ella–. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de cómo vamos a volver juntos.

–Porque no lo haremos –aclaró él–. ¿Es que esperas que te perdone todo tan fácilmente, después de tu segunda traición? Ni hablar –atacó duramente el chico–.

–Eres un maldito imbécil –contestó ella, herida, sentándose en los escalones de la escalera al segundo piso–.

–¿doctor Malfoy? –inquirió entonces un hombre a su lado, en las escaleras–.

Los resultados habían llegado. Astoria se aupó con la ayuda de Malfoy y el otro doctor, y ambos miraron el sobre de papel amarillo que sujetaba en sus manos.

–Acaba de llegar del laboratorio. He movido algunos hilos para que llegaran lo antes posible, y aún no he abierto el sobre –les explicó. Malfoy tendió su mano, pero ella tiró de su brazo y apartó sus dedos de la carta–.

–Creo que será mejor que lo abra usted, doctor Ryan. Así saldremos de dudas sin equivocaciones –le indicó Astoria–.

–Si así lo quieren ustedes, está bien.

El hombre volvió a atraer el sobre para sí mismo, dejando a Malfoy y Astoria enfrente de él, observando cada movimiento. Suavemente, el doctor sacó un escalpelo pequeño del bolsillo de su bata, y rasgó con delicadeza el pliego del papel que cerraba el sobre. Abrió éste con cuidado, y desdobló el papel. Leyó rápidamente durante medio minuto, y luego alzó la vista.

–La prueba de paternidad ha dado negativo, señorita Greengrass. El doctor Malfoy no es el padre de ese bebé. Siento mucho la mala noticia.

Astoria se quedó estática, con el frío corriendo por su columna vertebral, mientras miraba la carta que le había sido dada. Aquello debía ser un error, no podía ser verdad. Sentía sus piernas temblar, y algo húmedo correr por sus piernas hasta el suelo. Un pinchazo en su vientre la hizo despertar de su shock, aunque perdió el equilibrio y resbaló con las aguas que había roto.

Con tal suerte que cayó hacia adelante, golpeándose fuertemente en el vientre al aterrizar.

–¡Astoria! –gritó Malfoy. Llamó con el botón de emergencias a dos enfermeras y un residente, y rápidamente pidió una camilla con los dedos–. Vamos, hay que llevarla a quirófano de inmediato, el feto ha sufrido una fuerte contusión y ella ha roto aguas, ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

–¡Llamaré al doctor Hallman enseguida! –exclamó la enfermera de minutos antes, que había bajado las escaleras en un suspiro para ayudar–.

Con Astoria ya encima de la camilla, sintiendo un dolor que atravesaba el núcleo de todos sus huesos, Malfoy decidió que, a pesar de no ser su hijo, haría todo lo posible para que ambos salieran adelante, indemnes. Limpiando el sudor de su frente, entró en la sala preparatoria a limpiarse, mientras los auxiliares se deshacían del caro pero molesto vestido de la mujer, dejándola desnuda y vulnerable encima de la mesa de operaciones, mientras él se lavaba con toda la prisa que permitía el protocolo. Ya veía la sangre salir de debajo de las piernas de la mujer, y aquello era, sin duda, la peor de las señales.

La cirugía duró varias horas. El doctor Hallman era el mejor cirujano ginecológico de todo el hospital, pero aun así tuvo serias dificultades para mantener viva a Astoria. Ella había perdido el conocimiento nada más caer al suelo, recuperándolo por intervalos, pero no podían dormirla hasta que su bebé saliera de ella, de modo que tuvieron muchos problemas para conseguir que se estuviera quieta, pues sus espasmos de dolor hacían que no pudiera controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo. Entonces, el trabajo de Malfoy, como cirujano neonatal, comenzó.

Tras su intervención pudieron dormirla, estabilizarla y hacer su trabajo con ella. Malfoy, sin embargo, tuvo que salir del quirófano, incapaz de soportar más aquella situación.

Todo había ido de mal en peor.

–o–

Ya estoy en casa, mamá –avisó John, entrando por la puerta principal. Olía a salsa de tomate, lo que significaba que ese día comerían pasta–. ¿Qué tal el día en el trabajo?

–Bien, hijo –exclamó ella desde el baño. El palito estaba encima del lavabo, y ella lo miraba, esperando–. ¿Cómo te ha ido el cole?

–Muy bien, Miss Summers se porta muy bien con nosotros, casi no echo de menos a nuestra antigua profe –le explicaba el chico, soltando las cosas en su habitación–. ¿Te queda mucho en el baño? Tengo ganas de hacer pis.

–Ya salgo, cielo, en un minuto estoy fuera –indicó. Ella, que hasta ese momento no se había planteado echar un vistazo, miró por primera vez al palito. Había dos rayas, claramente marcadas, en su test de embarazo. Aguantando todas las ganas de llorar, a pesar de saberlo casi a la perfección desde hacía ya dos meses, respiró profundamente y se tocó el vientre. Ya había notado sus primeras pataditas, y ella había ignorado su existencia por completo. Se sintió como la peor madre del mundo, pues no había prestado atención a su futuro bebé, por muy dolida y arrepentida que estuviera de todo lo demás. Así que, componiendo una sonrisa, salió al salón, sin tener la menor idea de cómo ni cuándo iba a darle la noticia a su hijo.

–John, el baño está libre, ve a lavarte las manos antes de comer –pidió su madre–.

–Sí, mami –aceptó el chico. En cuanto Hermione oyó la puerta cerrarse, miró su comida, la preparó en sus platos y la repartió en la mesa. Pan, macarrones y natillas para el primer día de colegio de su hijo, que casi cumplía nueve años–.

–¡Macarrones! –exclamó, feliz de comer su plato favorito–. Gracias, mama, ¡pero pensaba que hoy trabajabas hasta las cinco!

–Mi jefe ha pensado que sería bueno que estuviera en casa, para ver qué tal te ha ido en el colegio. Dentro de poco dejarás de ir, y no quiero perderme nada.

–Tendré que dejar el colegio, ¿Verdad? Para ir a Hogwarts –se lamentó el niño–. Me gusta la magia, pero quiero seguir viendo a mis amigos del cole.

–Cielo, los seguirás viendo en vacaciones –le animó ella, pasándole un trozo de pan–. Anímate, Hogwarts es genial, te va a encantar. Yo pasé mis mejores años en ese castillo.

–Pero, ¿Y si me seleccionaran para Slytherin?

Buena pregunta, se regocijó Hermione, teniendo en cuenta que ningún Malfoy, jamás, había pertenecido a otra casa, y que ella era la primera bruja nacida en su familia. Sin embargo, tratando de ahuyentar sus miedos, ella sonrió y contestó con calma:

–Entonces, la casa Slytherin tendrá el muchacho más inteligente, astuto y ambicioso que haya ganado nunca. Serás el mejor alumno, independientemente de la casa en la que estés. No debes asustarte por entrar en Slytherin, se portarán bien contigo –le aseguró, limpiándole la boca con la servilleta. El niño hizo un gesto de asco–. Tu casa en Hogwarts es como tu familia, y la familia nunca te abandona.

–El doctor Malfoy nos ha abandonado… –se lamentó el niño. A Hermione la mención de su apellido le hizo encogerse el corazón–. Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de él. ¿Es que se aburrió de nosotros?

–No, cariño, la culpa no es del doctor Malfoy. Solo es que… Bueno, no salió bien, y él tenía asuntos que resolver –evadió–. Pero yo sigo aquí, ¿no?

–Si –admitió el niño, tratando de sonreír por ella–. Tú me cuidas siempre, mamá.

–Es mi trabajo como madre excelente –presumió, y el niño rio, haciéndola reír a ella también.

Tal vez su hijo proviniera de una situación delicada. Tal vez ella no era la mejor madre del mundo hasta que consiguió que se solucionaran sus problemas médicos. Y, bueno, admítase también que ella no podía sustituir a un padre para él, su hijo. Pero le quería con todas sus fuerzas, ellos dos siempre habían sido una familia feliz, y ahora esa familia iba a ganar un miembro más. Su hijo tendría un hermanito o una hermanita, y ella tendría una alegría más para su vida. ¿Qué importaba si su papá no estaba? Ya había lidiado con esa situación antes, y había salido bien.

A lo mejor debía avisar a Malfoy, pues era su derecho saber que iba a ser padre de verdad, pero luego pensó en lo que le había dicho Astoria, ya hacía casi medio año atrás: así solo conseguiría romper una familia que ya de por sí estaba en sus últimas facultades de sobrevivir.

Tal vez sería mejor esperar a que las cosas se calmaran, y decidirlo cuando su nuevo pequeño ya estuviera en sus brazos, con sus ojitos brillantes buscando a mamá a su alrededor.

 **WOW. Wow. Demasiadas emociones por un instante. Dejenme saber en los comentarios qué creen que va a ocurrir ahora, porque les aseguro que aunque este podría ser un buen final, no lo es ni de lejos!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Verdades que duelen

**Hola a todas! Siento publicar un dia antes y sin avisar, pero me han dado la noticia de que mañana por la mañana temprano nos vamos a la playa (¡Sorpresa!). A pesar de mis reticencias al sol y que tengo panico al océano (el atlántico se ha tragado muchas vidas, lamentablemente) me entusiasma la idea, pero en el mar no hay wifi. Así que publico hoy, y os voy advirtiendo de que este capitulo es menos intensito que el anterior, pero tiene plot twist, por supuesto.**

 **Disfrutad!**

 **Capítulo 8**

–… ¿Draco? –susurró débilmente la mujer de cuidados intensivos–.

Astoria Greengrass había salido de su operación, y había tardado un día completo en despertar. Ella, que sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, trató de incorporarse, pero los múltiples cables y tubos que la tenían sujeta cual prisionera le impidieron levantarse. Abriendo pesadamente los ojos, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien o algo que la ayudara a llamar a los doctores. Descubrió un pequeño mando, con un botón rojo, en su mano, firmemente agarrado. Sin dudarlo un segundo, lo pulsó largamente. Apareció entonces por la puerta el doctor Hallman, a quien ella había conocido por ser quien llevaba el seguimiento de su embarazo.

Embarazo… ¿Dónde estaba su bebé?

–Doctor…

–No intente hablar demasiado. Su cuerpo ha sufrido mucho, señorita Greengrass, pero hemos conseguido salvar su vida. Entró en estado de shock después de recibir la noticia del doctor Ryan, pero afortunadamente conseguimos actuar a tiempo. Tendrá usted ciertas molestias, pero todo saldrá bien.

–Malfoy… quiero ver al doctor Malfoy… –suplicó, con lágrimas en sus ojos–.

–Está por llegar, no se preocupe, señorita Greengrass. Él le explicará mejor todo lo demás.

–¿Qué es todo lo demás? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hijo? –se asustó.

El hombre no tuvo corazón para responder a tal pregunta, y esperó hasta que Malfoy cruzó el umbral de la puerta y el otro doctor dejo la habitación. Entonces, él se sentó junto a ella, en una silla al lado de su cama. Su ceño estaba completamente hundido, y parecía alterado y nervioso.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Mal –contestó ella lacónicamente–. Me duele mucho.

–Es normal, te administraremos calmantes en cuanto termines de expulsar la anestesia. Tengo que hablar contigo, Astoria. De algo grave –añadió. Ella perdió de golpe el escaso color que quedaba en su débil rostro–. Durante la caída, golpeaste el suelo con el vientre, lo que causó un derrame en el cerebro de tu bebé –Astoria abrió los ojos, completamente espantada, y temiendo lo que oiría a continuación–. Debíamos actuar cuanto antes para poder hacerte una cesárea y poder operarle. Pero no dejabas de moverte, maldita sea, te dolía tanto que éramos incapaces de controlarte –se frustró, con lágrimas en los ojos–. Tardamos veinte minutos en conseguir que tu bebé saliera. Pero… pero cuando consiguió ver la luz, tu hijo no respiraba. No respiraba, joder, estuve una hora haciéndole reanimación pulmonar, estuve… hice todo lo que pude, y más, ¡lo juro, joder!

–¿Quieres decir…? –murmuró, con la voz en un hilo, temblorosa y ahogada–.

–Tu bebé nació muerto, Astoria –soltó, al fin, tragando con dificultad y viendo los ojos de Astoria anegarse en amargas lágrimas–. No pudimos hacer nada por salvarlo.

–Querrás decir nuestro bebé… –corrigió, sintiendo como las emociones eran demasiado para ella, que volaban de su cuerpo y la dejaban atrás–.

–Tu hijo no era mi hijo. El bebé era de piel oscura, como su padre, Blaise. Deberías hablar con él, cuando te recuperes -le sugirió, pero no quiso mencionar más el nombre de Blaise para que ella no se alterara y se complicara aún más su situación-. Vendrá un sanador de la planta de psiquiatría, para…

–No necesito un psicólogo –le interrumpió, con los ojos vacíos de expresión y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas–. Solo quiero ver a mi bebé.

–Ya… lo traerán en seguida, para que puedas despedirte de él –dijo el muchacho. Tal vez, para él, ésa había sido la vez en que más dura se había hecho la muerte de un paciente.

Una vez el chico se hubo alejado prudencialmente de ella, la enfermera que traía al niño en su cunita pasó y se colocó junto a ella. Con cuidado, y tratando de no destapar el rostro del bebé de su pequeña mortaja, se lo colocó a Astoria en su pecho, piel con piel. Ella, sintiéndola fría y sin vida, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, expulsando de su corazón todo el dolor que había estado frustrado en su pecho: había perdido a su marido, había perdido a su amante, y había perdido a su bebé, todo en el mismo día. Mientras ocurría esto, ella acariciaba sus manitas y su escaso pelo, sus piececitos y su espalda, sabiendo que jamás lo vería moverse, ni crecer, ni corretear… todo por culpa de la maldita Hermione Granger. Ella era quien tenía la culpa de todo, Malfoy no habría dudado de ella de no ser porque deseaba a otra mujer. Hermione Granger era la culpable de que su hijo hubiera muerto. Viendo sus pequeños parpados cerrados y en paz, ella suplicó a gritos que lo sacaran de la habitación, incapaz de seguir controlando su agitada respiración y sintiendo temblar todo su cuerpo, desesperada. La enfermera obedeció al instante, y al ver que no se calmaba, le administraron sedantes para calmarla, si bien jamás conseguirían que en su interior existiera tranquilidad. Al menos, hasta que hubiera solucionado todo aquello.

–o–

Hermione estaba sentada en el parque frente a la casa de su infancia, con su madre. John, que hacía no mucho que había descubierto el placer de jugar en el parque con los demás niños, saltaba y observaba todo a su alrededor. Ella, sin embargo, descansaba en el banco, comiendo un sándwich y charlando con quien jamás la había juzgado por haber traído al mundo a John.

Su madre jamás supo la verdad de lo que ocurrió en la guerra, de por qué ella se quedó embarazada, ni de por qué los hechizó para mudarse de país para estar a salvo. Sin embargo, comprendía que debía haber ocurrido algo realmente, realmente delicado con su hija, algo oscuro e imperdonable que había terminado mal. Por ese motivo, jamás preguntó sobre ese respecto, y decidió apoyar a Hermione incondicionalmente (al contrario que su marido, que estuvo años sin hablar con ella después del parto). Hermione pensaba contarle a su madre ese mismo día lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida.

–Mamá –comenzó la conversación, mirando como su hijo se tiraba por el tobogán en forma de elefante–. Ha pasado algo recientemente, después de la operación de John. Y, bueno… solo quería contárselo a alguien.

–Claro, cariño, ¿De qué se trata?

–Verás, hace al menos ocho meses, a John le dio un ataque muy fuerte –relataba, viendo como la mujer prestaba toda su atención–. Lo llevé al Hospital, para que nos ayudaran, y allí me reencontré con alguien. Alguien de mi pasado.

–¿Era de los buenos o de los malos? –inquirió curiosa la mujer–.

–En aquella guerra hubo demasiados coaccionados para poder afirmar algo así, mamá. Pero digamos que fue "de los malos" en contra de su voluntad –se expresó como pudo–. Él fue quien salvó la vida de mi hijo.

–Conque _él_ –repitió su madre, alzando una ceja–.

–Por favor, déjame terminar sin preguntas –pidió la chica, y su madre sonrió, cómplice, y obedeció su deseo–. Este chico resulta que está relacionado de alguna forma con John. De una forma muy… familiar.

–¡¿Es el padre de John?! –se sorprendió muchísimo la mujer–. ¡Y es médico! Qué maravilla, Hermione…

–No, mamá, no es el padre de John. Es… –Hermione tragó saliva fuertemente, respirando agitada. Iba a confesarle, por fin, a su madre todo lo ocurrido hacía nueve años. Ella no se sentía preparada para ello, pero tampoco podía guardarlo más, simplemente estaba siendo devastador para su salud y su vida–. Este hombre es el _hermanastro_ de John.

–¿Quieres decir que su padre es el padre de tu hijo? –preguntó, asombrada–. Debe ser un hombre mayor que tú, entonces, si tiene un hijo que es doctor.

–Sí, mamá, era mucho mayor que yo –confesó a medias ella–. No quiero indagar en ese tema, es algo doloroso para mí. Pero el caso es que este chico se ofreció para hacerse cargo de nosotros. Le dijimos a John que él era su padre.

–Eso no está nada bien –la reprendió su madre, enfadada–. Deberías decirle a John la verdad, merece saberlo.

–Ni siquiera su padre sabía la verdad, y ya no podrá saberla nunca, porque está muerto –dijo fríamente ella–. Un final justo para un hombre como él.

–Hija, no debes alegrarte por la muerte de ninguna persona –le aconsejó la señora Granger–. Aunque en el pasado te hiciera algún daño, o un daño irreparable, nadie merece que se trate a su memoria de esa forma.

–Él no me trató bien a mí, yo no le debo nada a su memoria –espetó ella, y la señora Granger creyó prudente callar–. Fuimos de vacaciones a su casa de campo, al principio para una semana, y si todo iba bien nuestra intención era mudarnos para que John pudiera estar cerca de él. Pero…

–¿Pero? –insistió ella, impaciente–.

–Pero me enamoré, mamá. Fui tan estúpida que me enamoré –confesó, llorando silenciosamente–. Y juraría que él sentía lo mismo por mí, lo juraría por Dios y el infierno no quemaría la planta de mis pies.

–¿Y por qué terminó todo aquello, que ocurrió?

–Una mañana, cuando él había salido al hospital para cuidar de una niña enferma, se presentó en su casa su exmujer. Y estaba embarazada de tres meses –se lamentó profundamente–. No podía dejar que su hijo naciera en una familia rota por mí, mamá. Si yo seguía en escena, ese pobre niño habría crecido sin un padre, como lo está haciendo John. ¿Crees que no noto que John tiene preguntas que no quiere hacerme? ¿Que dentro de poco necesitará aprender a afeitarse, o su cuerpo sufrirá cambios, y no podré ayudarle como un padre podría hacerlo? Decidí que, hasta que se demostrase que ese bebé no era de él, yo me mantendría alejada. Y él no me ha buscado, así que debe ser suyo –sollozó–. Sin embargo…

–¿Aún hay más? –se escandalizó su madre, llevándose las manos a la boca–. Cielo santo, Hermione, ¿Cómo has podido vivir sin explotar en todo este tiempo?

–Hay algo más, solo una cosa más. Mamá, vuelvo a estar embarazada –dijo de un tirón–. Y no sé qué hacer.

Su madre se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas con su pañuelo, el cual colocó delicadamente en la mano de su hija, y le dio un cálido abrazo consolador, de los que solo una madre sabe dar a sus hijos. Ella se vio embriagada por el perfume de su niñez, y lloró en su hombro, sintiendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía segura y a salvo. Al separarse, la señora Granger retiró su rebelde flequillo tras su oreja, y le sonrió ampliamente.

–No te preocupes, cielo. Saldremos adelante, siempre lo hacemos. Los Granger somos duros de pelar.

–Gracias, mamá –se enterneció ella, sonriendo de vuelta–. Muchas gracias.

–o–

Astoria quería salir del hospital. Sentía agobio, frustración, miedo, rabia y tristeza, todo al mismo tiempo, y sabía que si no veía una ventana pronto explotaría. Ya llevaba cinco días en aquel lugar, sus suturas estaban prácticamente curadas, y lo único que hacían era mantenerla vigilada constantemente por aquel doctor en psiquiatría, que solo le preguntaba por sus sentimientos. Ella ya no quería saber nada de ellos, todos eran despreciables e inútiles. Salvo el sentimiento de venganza. Ese sentimiento permanecía por encima de todos los demás, manteniéndola serena, con la cabeza fría.

Aprovechó un momento en que habían ido a buscar sabanas limpias para su cama para escapar. Primero tuvo que localizar ropa, robándola de la lavandería del edificio, y cuando estuvo vestida con una túnica morada una talla más grande que la suya, salió disimuladamente del hospital, franqueando las puertas principales sin ningún asomo de sospecha en los ojos de los guardias de seguridad.

Tenía que encontrar a Granger, debía hacerla pagar por lo que le había hecho. Sabía que ella vivía en un barrio de muggles, cerca de la entrada del ministerio de magia. Debía comenzar su búsqueda por ahí. Caminando entre muggles que la miraban curiosos, ella se comportaba como si el estatuto del secreto de los brujos hubiera sido rotundamente abolido, y sacando la varita sin ningún reparo, señalaba y apuntaba las calles que habían sido ya registradas en busca de la chica y su amado hijo.

Tras localizar fácilmente el piso donde vivía, reconocible por los invisibles pero tangibles hechizos de protección, se sentó en un callejón, a esperar.

–o–

–¿Seguro que no te importa que John duerma este fin de semana aquí, mama?

–No me molesta, cariño, John se porta muy bien y, aunque tu padre no lo reconozca –susurró, divertida– se le cae la baba con él. No te preocupes, lo pasaremos muy bien. Tú descansa un poco, mereces algo de relajación después de lo que me has contado hoy.

–Gracias por todo, mamá –le dijo, y ambas mujeres se abrazaron–.

Hermione caminó por la calle hasta llegar a la parada de autobús, donde minutos después llegó y paró. Ella pagó su billete, se sentó, y pensó distraídamente en todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde, mientras el vehículo la llevaba hasta su destino, tres manzanas detrás de su casa.

No le había contado a su madre lo ocurrido realmente aquella noche de febrero en la mansión de los Malfoy. Simplemente, no había tenido valor. Pero, en contraparte, había confesado todo lo relacionado con Malfoy y su embarazo, así como que ella sí que sabía quién era el padre de John, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo delante de su madre. Aquello la hacía sentirse, de algún modo, liberada. Era sentir que de algún modo dejaba por fin atrás otro episodio de su pasado, para poder avanzar hacia un futuro estable con sus hijos.

El autobús llegó a la parada de la castaña, y ella bajó el escalón con un poco de esfuerzo. Miró hacia su edificio, sintiendo el cansancio aplomarse en sus pies. ¿Realmente había jugado tanto en el parque, o había sido la reveladora conversación la que la había tenido en vilo? De cualquier forma, un relajante baño de burbujas y perfumado la relajaría de una vez por todas.

Lo que ella no podía saber era que, de hecho, alguien deseaba impedirle ese baño. Malfoy corría a la velocidad que sus piernas casi no permitían, hasta su piso. Astoria estaba mejor, al día siguiente iban a darle el alta, y aunque se sentía triste por el bebé perdido por su exmujer, ahora era libre para volver a luchar por quien realmente deseaba hacerlo. Así que había decidido presentarse aquella tarde de viernes en la casa de Hermione, contarle todo lo sucedido (a pesar de que El Profeta había despiezado en sus periódicos dominicales la gran parte de sus problemas domésticos) y pedirle que volvieran a intentar… lo que fuera que estuviesen intentando antes de ser interrumpidos.

Llegaba ya al Ministerio de Magia, lo que significaba que quedaban tres manzanas para alcanzar el edificio donde John y Hermione vivían. Al girar varias esquinas pudo ver que una figura, de mujer, caminaba contra la luz del sol para entrar en el bloque de apartamentos, y algo en su interior le dijo que ella era Hermione, sin duda. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, esprintó hasta alcanzar la acera frente a la que ella se encontraba.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó, y consiguió que la chica se diera la vuelta: sus rizos castaños ondearon contra el viento, y sus brillantes ojos castaños le observaron con absoluto asombro–.

–¿Malfoy…? –susurró ella para sí, viendo al chico frente a ella: ya era tarde para esconderse, en cualquier instante descubriría su embarazo–. ¿Pero qué…?

–¡No! –gritó otra voz, desconocida para ambos. No hubo tiempo de reaccionar: Astoria saltó de su escondite, y se abalanzó sobre Hermione, que sorprendida colocó sus manos alrededor de su barriga, a modo de escudo contra la mujer–.

–¡Draco! –gritó, suplicando auxilio–.

Fue lo último que el joven escuchó, antes de un sonido cortante en el aire que, de algún modo, sonó como la peor de las pesadillas del muchacho.

Draco corrió hasta quedar sin aliento, registrando de arriba abajo el lugar en el que las dos mujeres habían estado, momentos antes. Nada. No quedaba ni rastro de ninguna de ellas, pero el ambiente se notaba cargado. Cargado de magia, sin duda alguna, pero no de una magia particularmente buena. Astoria debía haber desaparecido con Hermione.

–¡Maldita seas, Astoria! –gritó, y se arrodilló en el suelo, donde el bolso de Hermione había caído antes de desaparecer–.

–o–

Hermione se hallaba atada de pies y manos, sentada en una silla, en algún rincón oscuro de una casa familiar para ella. Mirando a su alrededor, todos los recuerdos que aquellas paredes le transmitían la llenaban de dolor, de desesperanza y de pánico. Un pánico abrumador y terrible, un pánico que la embriagaba por completo y la hacía sentirse en peligro. Astoria, sin embargo, no estaba en ninguna parte. Había salido hacía unas horas, para vaya Dios a saber qué, y aún no había vuelto. Ella comenzaba a tener hambre y frío, pero no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo. Solo había una enorme mesa de comedor, llena de suciedad y polvo, una lámpara de cristal en el suelo, completamente rota, y una alfombra, llena de sangre seca. Su sangre.

Se hallaba en la mansión de los Malfoy, en el mismo salón donde había sido torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange, y que llevaba abandonada al menos ocho años. Ver su propia sangre en el suelo no la tranquilizaba en absoluto, y comenzaban a dolerle las muñecas y los tobillos. Al fin, un ruido se oyó en el fondo de la sala, y apareció Astoria, con cara de pocos amigos y con una bolsa de comida, para ella sola. Hermione se fijó en que llevaba un vendaje en su vientre, y que su bebé no aparecía por ningún lado, a pesar de ser evidente que ya no estaba embarazada. ¿Qué habría ocurrido, donde estaba aquel crío? No sería ella quien preguntara, por supuesto, pero las preguntas la inundaban sin poder evitarlo.

–Bueno, he tenido que caminar mucho, pero he conseguido comida –le aclaró, sonriendo malévolamente–. Tu no comerás hoy. Pero tendré que darte comida en algún momento, o mi bebé podría morir.

–¿…tu bebe? –preguntó sin poderlo evitar–.

–Si. Que me hayas robado a mi bebé, y mi vida con Draco, no quiere decir que no la pueda recuperar. Solo tengo que esperar.

–¿Esperar a que, Astoria?

–A que des a luz a mi hijo –explicó, como si fuera algo de lo más evidente–. Es obvio que el día que hablé contigo hiciste algún tipo de magia, y me robaste a mi niño. El otro bebé está muerto –comentó entonces como si nada. No había ningún brillo en sus ojos, y parecía hablar como si por su boca estuviera expresándose otra persona–. Así que el mío debes tenerlo tú.

–Yo no tengo a tu bebé, Astoria. Esto es absurdo, ¡Suéltame antes de que nos encuentren y tengas problemas! –pidió–. Me duelen las manos.

–Te soltaré en cuanto esté segura de que no puedes escapar –contestó la mujer. Al sentarse, Hermione notó que se sujetaba los vendajes–.

–Debes cambiar y curar esa herida, o se infectará –aconsejó, tratando de desviar el tema de su embarazo–. No puedes mantener ese vendaje sucio eternamente.

–Ya lo había pensado. Tú me ayudarás a hacerlo –le aseguró–, pero aún no he conseguido gasas.

Hermione, a pesar de hallarse en completa tensión, no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Astoria. Por un lado, era astuta, lógica y perfeccionista en todo lo que pretendía hacer; pero, por otro lado, había cierto atisbo de locura en sus ojos, sin duda fruto de su reciente muerte cercana, por el que ella misma iba a pagar las consecuencias. Sabiendo, pues, que ella estaba completamente segura de que su propio bebé se lo había robado Hermione, la ojimiel trató de hacer lo posible para su conveniencia, dadas las circunstancias. Había mencionado que "solo tenía que esperar", lo que significaba que, mientras el bebé estuviera a salvo, ella también lo estaría.

–Astoria –se atrevió a llamarla Hermione–. Necesito sentarme recta. Estoy sintiendo punzadas.

–¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? –preguntó, desafiante–. Que no es una trampa para escapar.

–Si tratara de escapar, y me hicieras daño, el bebé moriría –explicó llanamente–. Solo quiero sentarme, nada más.

Astoria lo pensó unos instantes, pero recordando sus propias molestias en aquella etapa del embarazo se apiadó de Hermione y dejó que se liberara de sus ataduras. Ella, rápidamente, echó un vistazo por la sala en busca de su varita, pero lamentablemente no se hallaba en la habitación. Sin nada más que hacer para poder salvarse, se sentó en la silla en la que había estado atada, pero con más comodidad, reposando por fin los pies en el suelo y las manos en los brazos del butacón. Entonces, se hizo el silencio, únicamente podía oírse el masticar de Astoria, que había comprado hamburguesas en una tienda local. Y, más adelante, el rugido de las tripas de Hermione.

–No me mires así, me han tenido días comiendo de una vía –espetó Astoria de mal talante–. Y con tu dinero muggle no daba para mucha comida. La culpa no es mía, sino tuya.

–Lo siento –se disculpó estúpidamente Hermione, como si realmente le hubiera importado ofender a la mujer–. Eso era el cambio del autobús, lo guardé en el bolsillo. Volvía de casa de mis padres, de dejar a mi hijo, y no llevaba encima nada más.

–No me hables –la interrumpió al momento–. No somos amigas, no vamos a serlo jamás. Me has robado mi vida, y mi deber es mantenerte con vida hasta que pueda recuperar a mi bebé y matarte de una vez por todas –comentó como si tal cosa. Hermione sintió el hielo recorriendo todas sus venas, horrorizada por su destino–.


	9. Capitulo 9: En busca de refuerzos

**Y... se me pasó, ¡Lo siento! Y en uno de los capitulos mas guays, lo cierto es que me gustó mucho escribir este en concreto y espero que vosotras lo disfruteis igual.**

 **Ya, ya, ya os dejo leer. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

 **Capítulo 9**

–No… ¡No! ¡Hermione! –gritó, desesperado, arrodillado frente al lugar donde había quedado su varita–. ¡Mierda!

Malfoy sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer: sin pestañear, entró en el portal de Hermione, habló con el portero y éste, sorprendido y preocupado, sin dudarlo subió con él para abrir la puerta de la casa de la chica, donde debían encontrar alguna pista que le dijera donde o como contactar con sus parientes. John no estaba por ninguna parte, y aquello asustaba a Draco más que otra cosa en este momento.

Abrió el bolso de ella, desesperado por encontrar algún resto que pudiera conducirle hasta John o hasta alguien a quien pudiera pedir ayuda, y encontró algo que Hermione usaba todo el tiempo, pero que él no entendía del todo como funcionaba: su teléfono móvil. Lo observó por unos instantes, pensando en descartar el usarlo, cuando de pronto comenzó a vibrar. En la pantalla, en letras brillantes se podía leer: Mamá.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, dio al botón verde por instinto y colocó el teléfono en su oreja.

–Hermione, soy mamá. Como no me has llamado para avisarme de que has llegado bien, solo quería asegurarme…

–Señora Granger, usted no me conoce, pero soy amigo de su hija –dijo con prisas, tratando se ser lo más confiable posible–. Necesito saber si John está en casa.

–John está con nosotros –respondió, confusa, la mujer–. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Eres tú el doctor?

–Si –Malfoy ni se planteó el preguntar cómo su madre sabía eso, y continuó hablando, tal vez demasiado fuerte, pero con ella–. Necesito que se quede con John hasta que tenga forma de comunicarme con usted. Ha pasado algo.

–¿Está bien Hermione? –se asustó la mujer–. ¿está bien su bebe?

–Señora, han secuestrado a… ¿Su bebé? Pensaba que había dicho que John estaba con usted –rebatió–.

–Eh… así es, sí –le convenció la mujer–. Dios mío, ¡Han secuestrado a mi niña!

–No se preocupe, me pondré en contacto con los aurores e iniciaremos su búsqueda –le aseguró, tratando de calmarla–. Tan solo quédese con John y no le diga que su madre ha desaparecido. Dele un abrazo por mi parte, por favor, le echo mucho de menos –confesó, sin poder contenerse, presa del pánico–. Y dígale que siento mucho no haberle visto hasta hoy.

Sin esperar respuesta de la señora Granger, Malfoy colgó el teléfono y siguió mirando en el bolso de Hermione. En su cartera, abrió los bolsillos en busca de algo, y encontró la dirección de Harry en uno de los pliegues de papel.

Sabía que llevaban años sin hablar, porque Harry Potter estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por su amiga, pero ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Era auror, y Hermione estaba en peligro. Sin más que esperar, entró en el baño de un local cercano y se apareció en su casa, desde donde viajaría en chimenea a la casa de Potter.

–o–

Tras horas de trabajo sin descanso, por fin había terminado su último informe.

Las cosas en la casa de un auror eran siempre un caos, pero en el caso de Harry Potter, el caos le perseguía a él allá donde fuera. Ginny estaba en su entrenamiento, supervisando a su equipo ahora que ella no podía jugar, como de costumbre, y le había dejado la comida en un plato en el frigorífico con una nota. Sonriendo, se levantó de su silla y esquivó los innumerables archivadores que ocupaban el suelo de su despacho, dispuesto a comerse lo que fuera que su esposa hubiera experimentado para ellos. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo.

Ruidos en la chimenea. El fuego se había quedado encendido, pero era de color verde. El no esperaba una visita, ¿Quién podría ser? Llevó la mano a su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, listo para sacar su varita en cuanto el visitante pasara por la chimenea.

Lo último que hubiera esperado encontrarse aterrizando en la alfombra de su salón era un Malfoy. Sacó la varita y la mantuvo en su mano, aunque no en guardia.

–Potter, ¡Potter! –exclamó, mirando alrededor–.

–¿Quién coño te ha dado la dirección de mi casa? –se escandalizó, viendo como el muchacho se incorporaba del suelo–. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

–Potter, necesito tu ayuda, la han secuestrado –explicó en pocas palabras. Tal vez demasiado pocas–.

–¿A quién han secuestrado? Debes ir a la oficina de aurores y denunciar…

–¡Han secuestrado a Hermione! –exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia. La varita de Harry cayó de su mano de la impresión–.

–¿A Hermione dices? ¿Qué sabes de ella, desde cuando la llamas así? ¿Y qué diablos ha pasado, Malfoy?

El chico se sentó en su sofá y le explicó rápidamente los rasgos mayoritarios de la historia: Ellos se habían encontrado, Astoria se había quedado trastornada por perder a su bebé, y había secuestrado a Hermione, a quien suponía que Astoria culpaba de la muerte de su bebé.

–Ha sido frente a su piso, casi allí, estaba llegando a su casa cuando la vi abalanzarse sobre ella –concluyó–. No sé dónde la ha podido llevar, pero hay que encontrarla. John está con la señora Granger.

–¿John? ¿Quién es John? –inquirió–.

–No… ¿No sabes cómo se llama el hijo de Hermione? –le preguntó, siendo ahora su turno para asombrarse–. ¿es que ninguno de los dos estabais al tanto de que Hermione tenía un hijo?

–Ella nos dijo que había interrumpido el embarazo–dijo, y Malfoy notó como el rencor quemaba por su tráquea al hacer salir aquellas palabras–. Desde entonces, ni Ron ni yo hemos sabido nada de ella. Después de todo lo ocurrido en la mansión de los Malfoy, con tu tía… jamás habríamos pensado que cambiaría de parecer –Harry sacó un cigarrillo de su pitillera de cuero de dragón, lo encendió, dio una honda calada y luego lo apagó–. Ella desapareció tres días después de aquella conversación. Sus padres nos transmitieron su mensaje de que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar y estar sola. Después de medio año sin saber de ella, Ron se fue y aún no sabemos dónde está, solo recibimos noticias suyas por parte de Molly. Y yo me quedé sin amigos –concluyó, tragando saliva–.

–Menudo final para el trío dorado –se lamentó el rubio–.

–Imagina mi cara cuando leí una portada de El profeta hace medio año, donde decía que Hermione Granger estaba en la casa de Draco Malfoy por supuestas cuestiones de salud –dijo con sarcasmo–. Todo un placer saber de ella tras tantos años.

–No era ella la que tenía problemas de salud. No habría venido a la casa de campo de no ser por John.

–Ya decía yo –se extrañó el moreno–. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu exmujer?

–Astoria Greengrass ha perdido a su bebé recién nacido.

–Querrás decir vuestro bebé –corrigió. El rubio negó con la cabeza–.

–El bebé era de raza negra. Era el hijo de Blaise Zabini, que, todo sea dicho, no sabe nada al respecto. Ella culpa a Hermione de lo que ha ocurrido, y se la ha llevado, no sé adónde.

–Llévame al sitio donde se la llevaron, rápido –apremió. Cogió una chaqueta y la puso sobre uno de sus hombros, y recogió su varita del suelo–. El rastro de la magia solo perdura unas horas.

–Si –aceptó. Ambos salieron al Londres muggle, donde Harry vivía, y realizaron una aparición conjunta a unas manzanas del lugar, prudencialmente, para no contaminar el rastro de las mujeres.

Draco no notaba nada en el ambiente al alcanzar la zona de la calzada en la que habían ocurrido los acontecimientos, y sin embargo Harry parecía estar comprendiendo muchas cosas. Sacó su conocida varita de acebo, y con ella rasgó el aire, y Draco lo vio: un destello blanco, estrellas diminutas que subían al cielo y se perdían en el ambiente. Harry volvió a realizar este gesto mientras murmuraba hechizos y encantamientos, y el visible rastro estrellado se extendió un poco más, en dirección al oeste.

–¿Qué queda al oeste? ¿Qué hay allí que pueda ser significativo para Astoria, o para Hermione? –preguntó con prisa el auror–.

–Al oeste de aquí está… el condado de Wiltshire –tragó saliva Malfoy–. Malfoy Manor está en ese condado.

–la ha llevado a un lugar en el que sabe que lo pasó mal, que sabe que está emocionalmente ligado a ella, para coartar su posibilidad de huida –dijo imparcialmente el moreno–. Llévame a Malfoy Manor.

–Mi coche está aparcado dos manzanas de aquí –se ofreció el chico. Harry abrió los ojos como platos–.

–¿tienes un coche?

–Y uno muy molón, además, pero ya tendrás tiempo de sorprenderte cuando Hermione esté a salvo –le insistió, para que se diese prisa–. Si nos aparecemos en Malfoy Manor saltarán absolutamente todas las alarmas anti–muggles y anti–intrusos, debemos entrar a pie, y tú debes entrar con un miembro de la familia para no ser considerado una amenaza.

–No perdamos tiempo, entonces –apremió el moreno–.

Ambos estuvieron en completo silencio durante la mitad del recorrido. Sin embargo, la aparición de Malfoy como un pilar importante de la vida de su amiga desaparecida hacía que Harry tuviera muchas preguntas, preguntas que no sabía si debía formular y cuyas respuestas no estaba seguro de querer saber. Al final, se atrevió a preguntar:

–¿Cuándo la encontraste? –inquirió, mirando de soslayo al conductor–. A Hermione.

–La encontré trabajando en una hamburguesería del centro de Londres, en Willy's.

–¿En Willy's? –se sorprendió–. Ese sitio es una porquería, desde la comida hasta las condiciones laborales. Me sorprende que sanidad no lo haya cerrado aún.

–Pues allí estaba, con su gorra grasienta y su cara larga. Era la hora de cerrar, así que la invité a un té y charlamos. Y me enteré de muchas cosas.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Bueno, lo que más me llamó la atención fue que no terminase sus estudios, pero al enterarme de que fue así porque tenía un hijo de ocho años me sorprendí aún más.

–Sigo sin comprender cómo no… no nos contó… –se repitió para sí mismo el moreno. Estaba realmente afectado por el hecho de que su mejor amiga no confiase en él en un momento en el que podría haberla apoyado, y Draco le compadecía por ello, aunque no pudiera devolverle los ocho años perdidos–.

–No te tortures, Potter. Ella pensó que no lo comprenderíais, ese niño… bueno, ella no cree que las aptitudes familiares se hereden –resumió–. Pero Hermione adora a John.

–¿Por qué trabajaba en ese tugurio, por qué no buscó un trabajo mejor o pidió ayuda? –se exasperó Harry–.

–John estaba enfermo de una afección respiratoria crónica, hereditaria. De la familia de su padre, pero ella no tenía forma de saber eso porque no podía acceder a una fuente de información que se lo confirmara–se lamentó el muchacho–. Necesitaba un horario flexible para poder atender sus necesidades, y Willy's se lo ofrecía.

–¿Pero ¿cómo llegaste a implicarte tanto con ella? ¿Cómo dio para tanto un té? –inquirió, pensando en lo poco productiva que había sido esa actividad en cualquier aspecto de su vida cotidiana–. ¿Y cómo ella dejó que te implicaras?

–No, yo no… Yo soy pediatra –se explicó–. Le di mi tarjeta el día que tomamos té y unas semanas después se presentó en San Mungo, con John presentando un episodio apneico. Intervine a John y le salvé la vida, pero…

–Hermione nunca nos dijo quien fue. El mortífago –dijo secamente Harry. Llevaba desde hacía unos minutos pensando, recabando información, para soltar la afirmación en el momento oportuno–. Fuiste tú, ¿No es así?

–No, no fui yo. Fue mi padre –dijo por fin–. John es mi medio hermano. Pero pienso hacerme cargo de él, y de Hermione, pase lo que pase.

–Ellos no lo necesitan –se aventuró a asegurar Harry–. No necesitan tu compasión. Han sobrevivido ocho años sin ti.

–Ya lo sé. Pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer, y pienso hacer todo lo posible para formar parte de su vida y hacerla la mujer más feliz de este mundo, me cueste lo que me cueste.

Harry se quedó tan impactado por aquella rotunda confesión que ésta consiguió el efecto deseado y dejó al moreno sin nada que objetar al respecto.

–o–

Ya había caído la noche. Hermione seguía en aquel lugar, y por motivos ajenos a su voluntad no podía dejar de mirar aquella mancha en el suelo, la mancha que recordaba que ella había visitado antes ese lugar. Astoria lo sabía, sabía que ella sentiría miedo en aquel sitio, y por eso lo había elegido. El miedo paralizaba a las personas, hasta el más valiente quedaría en estado de shock tras algo como lo que ella había pasado allí.

Hacía ya unas horas que se había terminado la comida, y no había nada que indicase que allí, en la mansión, había más. No podían ir a pedirle azúcar al vecino, desde luego, y a Astoria comenzaban a agotársele las ideas. Sabía lo importante que era para una mujer embarazada llevar una buena alimentación o, al menos, no morir de hambre.

–Siéntate bien. Voy a volver a atarte, saldré en busca de comida –dijo llanamente, y Hermione le hizo caso y dejó que la atara–. Y por si se te ocurriera gritar pidiendo auxilio (cosa que jamás ocurriría, porque nadie vive ya en los alrededores) voy a amordazarte. No te resistas o será peor para ti.

–Astoria, por favor… –suplicó Hermione. Sin embargo, la otra mujer estaba decidida, y ella se resignó y dejó que le pusiera la mordaza–.

–Volveré en un momento. Con comida para ti –especificó–. Así que más te vale portarte bien, o no te daré nada.

Hermione comprendió que era de máxima importancia hacerle caso, por el bien de su futuro hijo, y durante el tiempo que Astoria estuvo fuera se dedicó a pensar. Pensaba en cómo salir de allí, una vez las condiciones se dieran, y pensaba en cómo había terminado involucrada, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo en mantenerse al margen, entre Astoria y Malfoy. Pensaba en John, en si estaría bien con su madre, y en cómo podía hacer para avisarles de que algo no iba bien, de que estaba en una casa en ruinas contra su voluntad. Pensó también en Malfoy, creyendo con todas sus fuerzas en que el chico haría todo lo posible por encontrarla, pues estaba segura de que lo había presenciado todo. ¿Qué hacía el muchacho en su casa? No lo sabía, pero jamás había sentido tal gratitud por su presencia en toda su vida.

Astoria llegó, y comprobó que Hermione seguía en la silla, sentada y atada, sin signos aparentes de forcejeo.

–Veo que me has hecho caso. Bien, eres muy complaciente –comentaba, mientras aseguraba todas las puertas y ventanas y se aproximaba, para desatarla de nuevo–.

–Solo miro por el bien del bebé –comentó una vez fue retirada su mordaza. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no decir "mi bebé", pues Astoria no parecía capaz de soportar tal afirmación–.

–Aquí tienes la comida –repuso la otra, y le lanzó, sin ningún cuidado, un pequeño sándwich de pavo y una botella de agua. Hermione abrió el sándwich con ansias, y se lo comió sin apenas hacer ninguna parada, bebiendo agua al terminar–. ¿Qué hacía Draco en tu casa?

–¿Q–que? –inquirió, sintiendo una punzada de pánico al no esperar semejante pregunta–.

–Draco estaba allí –afirmó–. Pero tú parecías no saber por qué.

–Hace muchos meses que no sé nada de él –confesó. Miró al suelo una vez más, a aquel vestigio de su tortura que atraía a sus ojos como un imán–. No he vuelto a verle desde que me fui de la casa de campo. Así que no sé qué hacía allí.

–Parecía que te estaba buscando –acusó–.

–Yo no le llamé –le afirmó, rotundamente–. Ya te he dicho que hace meses que no sé nada de él.

–Entonces él no sabía que tu…

–No, no lo sabe. Ni siquiera John lo sabe, solo se lo he contado a mi madre.

–… ¿Cómo es tu madre? –preguntó al fin Astoria, tras meditar un poco sobre la frase que había dicho hermione–.

–Es la mejor madre del mundo –sonrió ella, aguantando el llanto al pensar en que ella estaba cuidando de su hijo, a salvo–. Nunca me ha juzgado. Ni siquiera cuando nació John.

–¿Es Draco el padre de John? –preguntó directamente, mirándola profundamente a sus ojos castaños. Hermione supo que por la boca de Astoria hablaba la desesperación por saber que no había perdido a Draco para siempre frente a ella, ya que no consideraba aquel embarazo como el hijo de Hermione.

Con un hondo suspiro, ella negó con la cabeza.

–John es un Malfoy, pero no es el hijo de Draco. No sé dónde estuviste durante la guerra, Astoria, pero el bando a que yo pertenecía no estuvo nunca demasiado bien parado, que digamos. Pasaron muchas cosas el día que nos capturaron a mí y a mis amigos.

–Siempre supe que Lucius Malfoy era un patán –comentó, y Hermione sintió que la actitud de Astoria cambiaba–. Siempre he sabido que mis padres pretendían casar a mi hermana Daphne con el hijo de los Malfoy. Pero Lucius Malfoy no respeta a las mujeres de los demás, y no iba a hacerlo ni con una sangre sucia. Es lógico que te sucediera aquello.

–Desde luego yo no lo busqué. Fue tras una tortura atroz… en el suelo está la prueba –añadió, mirando una vez más la alfombra. Aún tenía la cicatriz en su cuello, donde Bellatrix había realizado el corte, y Astoria (que había oído los rumores) levantó la vista para observar mejor–. No tuve oportunidad de escapar, ni de que me dejaran.

–Debió ser duro –empatizó entonces Astoria–.

–Fue terrible.

Lo cierto es que ella se había parado a pensar en por qué el chico estaba en la zona cuando Astoria se la llevó por la fuerza, y la única conclusión posible, dadas las circunstancias, era que quisiera comunicarle que Astoria había perdido su bebé. Sin embargo, al no haber podido hablar con él para confirmarlo, lo único que tenía eran conjeturas que con Astoria no podían discutirse. Ella pensaba que su bebé estaba dentro de Hermione, y que el otro bebé no era suyo. Pensó con mucho dolor en ese pobre pequeño, abandonado sin vida en aquel hospital, mientras el destino de su madre se iba forjando muy lejos de una familia ideal, con la que tanto soñaba.

–Dormirás en el sofá de la sala –señaló, y Hermione vio el mueble completamente cubierto de polvo, en medio del salón–. Yo me dedicaré a asegurarme de que no intentas jugármela.

–Tu herida…

–Estaré bien –aseguró, pero Hermione veía como la sangre ya teñía la parte posterior de las vendas, lo cual no era buena señal en absoluto–.

–Pero…

–He dicho que te tumbes ahí –la interrumpió, y la apuntó con su varita–. No me obligues a dejarte inconsciente, porque lo haré.

–…Está bien –se resignó la chica. Se levantó de la silla, miró por última vez la alfombra del suelo, y luego se tumbó en el polvoriento sillón, con frio y sin nada para abrigarse, y trató de cerrar los ojos y descansar.


	10. Capitulo 10: El rescate

**Chan chaaaaan! Llegamos al climax de la historia, ya queda muy, muy poco para el final. Lamentablemente no es una historia larga, pero creo que con El Pacto me lucí en número de capítulos y en longitud (si no lo habeis leido, es otro Dramione que he publicado antes que este), así que espero que me perdoneis en este.**

 **Capítulo 10**

–Hemos llegado –anunció Malfoy–.

Se hallaban al principio de la calle residencial de las mansiones del mundo mágico más grandes, de las familias más poderosas de toda Inglaterra. Al fondo de la calle, coronando el callejón sin salida, estaba Malfoy Manor, dominando el territorio como la familia de más alto rango de aquel callejón. Mirando con una profunda expresión de desagrado, Malfoy señaló a Harry la entrada principal.

–Ya he estado aquí –dijo, y le miró con el ceño fruncido–. Creo que lo recuerdas.

–Yo jamás te identifiqué –le recordó–. Así que, por lo que a mí respecta, jamás pisaste Malfoy Manor.

Tal vez aquel recordatorio de que no le había delatado, a pesar de que significaría el ascenso social de su familia en brazos del Señor Oscuro, fuera decisivo para hacer entender a Harry que, tras años de guerra, estaban en el mismo bando, o al menos en aquella cuestión en particular. Miró al muchacho, con sus ojos cristalinos observando determinantemente aquella mansión que alguna vez pudo llamar hogar, y aceptó que el chico estaba aquí por ella, para ayudarla y salvarla. Hermione era su amiga, pero sin duda allí había algo más para aquel Draco Malfoy al que Harry comenzaba a no conocer en absoluto.

–Debemos entrar con cautela, y no por la puerta principal –le explicó Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban juntos a la sombra de los edificios, escondiéndose de la luz de la luna–. ¿Hay algún acceso desde fuera?

–La puerta de las cocinas, por donde el servicio entraba a la casa –dijo el rubio, y sacó su varita, de espino, para protegerse–. Está tras los jardines.

–Podemos acceder sin que nos vean, las ventanas están cegadas –recalcó entonces Harry, señalando las tablas de los pisos inferiores–.

–No creo que Astoria pueda subir escaleras, con la herida aún abierta –especificó el chico–. Así que es poco probable que estén en una planta superior.

–¿Herida abierta? –inquirió el moreno, girándose para verle mejor–. ¿Cómo que una herida abierta?

–Astoria fue intervenida en una operación a vida o muerte, después de desmayarse y caer de frente. Aplastó a su bebé, y murió en el quirófano (conmigo), mientras a ella trataban de salvarle la vida. Se había escapado del Hospital horas antes de secuestrar a Hermione –dijo con prisas–. Así que aún debe incluso llevar los puntos de sutura.

Tratando de no imaginar cómo debía estar Hermione, y mucho menos empatizar con la herida Astoria, Harry se encaminó junto con Malfoy y juntos llegaron, por fin, a la acera de la entrada.

–Debemos actuar con precaución y muy rápidamente –le explicó el muchacho–. Vamos a entrar sin ser vistos, y a observar. Debemos saber dónde están y en qué condiciones, para tratar de rescatar a Hermione sin que haya ningún altercado. ¿Me sigues?

–Sí, te sigo.

–¿Sabes algún hechizo defensivo? –inquirió, inseguro de cómo de preparado estaba Malfoy para aquella improvisada misión–.

–Potter, he sido un mortífago –le recordó, incómodamente, y remangándose la camisa para dejar al descubierto su marca frente a él–. No nos dejaban por ahí lanzando flores con una varita, precisamente.

–Lo siento –se disculpó, y a Malfoy, sorprendentemente, le pareció una disculpa sincera–.

Malfoy nunca supo quién fue, nunca supo quien intervino por él y su madre para que ambos fueran librados de Azkaban y fueran considerados víctimas de la guerra, pero en aquel momento tuvo la sospecha de que Harry Potter había hecho mucho por su familia, y que le debían la vida. Su madre no le había contado lo ocurrido en el bosque, cuando todos creyeron que Potter había muerto, pero sí le contó que fue ella quien tuvo que identificar el cuerpo del chico. Respirando hondo, y sintiendo el azote de aire frio que acompañaba a sus sentimientos en aquel lugar, ambos cruzaron a la vez la barrera que protegía la casa.

–o–

–Despierta –la zarandeó Astoria, haciendo que abriera los ojos–.

–¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió. No había podido dormir, a pesar de cerrar sus ojos, y Hermione saltó del sofá en un instante–.

–Necesito… necesito ayuda.

Hermione miró el panorama, muy preocupada por absolutamente todo: Astoria tenía las vendas quitadas, que yacían en el suelo completamente sucias y empapadas de sangre; ella tenía levantada la ropa, y en donde debería haber un vendaje limpio y esterilizado se hallaba una fea raja, en forma de sonrisa, que estaba cosida y de la que no cesaba de salir sangre, junto con el color amarillento de la terrible infección que había allí.

–Cielos, Astoria…

–No necesito que te sorprendas, necesito que me ayudes –la cortó, y le dio la botella de agua y unas sábanas, presumiblemente las que había tapando el piano, en el fondo del salón–. Córtalas y lávame la herida.

–Antes hay que sacudir…

–¡No! Yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí –exclamó, pero tosió y la sangre se acumuló en sus manos, que rodeaban su herida–.

–Pero está sucia, vas a infectarte más. Por favor –pidió, y sabiendo que no había más remedio, ella aceptó–.

Hermione sacudió las sábanas tan aprisa como pudo. Ella estaba allí contra su voluntad, y aquella mujer la había secuestrado para robarle a su bebé. Pero estaba enferma, y no podía dejarla allí, simplemente no podía dejar morir a una mujer en apuros, que había pasado por una situación terrible hacía apenas unos días, y que aún no se había recuperado. Tenía que ayudarla.

–Astoria, túmbate en el sofá –pidió, y le tendió la mano para que se incorporara de la posición que había adoptado en el suelo. La chica rechazó su mano, y se incorporó sin su ayuda, con su correspondiente hemorragia perdiendo aún más sangre–. Oh, cielos… necesitamos que pare. Con una varita…

–No pienso darte… tu varita… –resopló, levantando la suya propia contra ella–. Hazlo a lo muggle, tu eres hija de muggles. Los Sangresucias sabéis como tratar estas cosas.

–Está bien, espera, déjame pensar. Debemos parar la hemorragia, pero antes hay que limpiar tu herida.

Sacando el tapón de la pequeña botella de agua, en la que solo quedaba la mitad, Hermione empapó un poco de las tiras de sábanas que había hecho, y la pasó con cuidado por los puntos, hasta que pudo ver como al menos la infección se quedaba en el trapo. Entonces, con una segunda tira de la sabana, presionó con sus manos en la herida. Astoria soltó un aullido desesperado de dolor.

–¡Pero qué haces!

–Lo siento, pero si no presiono, vas a desangrarte, ¡Estamos hablando de tu vida, Astoria! –gritó Hermione. Aquella afirmación tan rotunda hizo que la mujer se conformase, de algún modo, con que ahora Hermione era quien llevaba la situación, más o menos–. Esto ya está. Tienes… –comenzó, y con algo de miedo tocó la frente de la chica, que estaba en llamas–. Tienes mucha fiebre, eso no es buena señal… No te mueras, no vayas a morirte, Astoria.

–Como si a ti te… te importara que yo pueda morir. Solo… solo quieres salir de aquí –escupió, de malas formas, la chica. Su cabello moreno estaba desordenado en el sillón, con la frente sudorosa y la cara cada vez más pálida–.

–Eso no es verdad. Nadie merece morir así, ni tu ni nadie–le aseguró–. Tal vez esté aquí contra mi voluntad, pero mientras siga aquí no pienso dejar que mueras. Así que más te vale poner de tu parte –le advirtió–.

Se sentó a los pies de Astoria, que seguía tumbada, y permanecieron allí por una hora. La fiebre no bajaba, los vendajes se empapaban en sangre, no tenía agua para hidratarla y Astoria se consumía en aquel sillón, sin que Hermione pudiera hacer nada por ella. Hermione cogió su mano, en un intento por hacerle entender que ella no pensaba irse, a pesar de que podría haberlo intentado, y Astoria, sorprendentemente, aceptó su mano.

–Blaise no quiere… saber nada de mí –confesó espontáneamente ella, sintiendo como las fuerzas la abandonaban–. Cuando le dije lo del bebé… él me dijo que, si había una familia de por medio, no pretendía… seguir con todo esto –dijo, y sus lágrimas mojaron el cojín donde estaba apoyada su cabeza, sin intención de incorporarse. Sentía que debía confesar todos sus pecados, por si su hora se acercaba, y poder irse en paz. Hermione sintió como su corazón, a pesar de no deberle nada a Astoria, se partía en pedazos al oírla–. Y mi bebé ha muerto y tú… tú estás embarazada, de Draco.

–No pienses ahora en eso, Astoria –pidió Hermione–. No lo pienses, no pienses en nada de eso. Piensa en que alguien nos encontrará, y te podrán atender. Vas a salir de aquí.

–Draco… Draco habría aceptado a mi hijo, si hubiera estado solo. Pero… Pero llegaste tú, con tu hijo, y eso lo… lo cambió todo para mí.

–Yo no planeé nada de esto, Astoria, te lo juro –le aseguró Hermione, sintiendo como ella apretaba aún más su mano. Estaba realmente helada, sus dedos fríos aferrados a su mano como si se aferraran a la vida que se le escapaba–. Mi hijo estaba enfermo, y Draco le salvó.

–Es un doctor maravilloso… los niños del hospital le adoraban –recordó con amor–. Yo le quería, a mi manera, pero cometí errores. Y ahora, mírame.

–Astoria, no vas a morirte, no conmigo aquí para ayudar. Saldremos las dos de aquí con vida y caminando, así que no pienses así.

–¿Por qué te portas tan bien conmigo, Hermione Granger? –inquirió la morena, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados e inundados en lágrimas–. Estás aquí contra tu voluntad. Sé que te torturaron en esta casa, en esta sala… por eso te he traído aquí. He visto como miras esa mancha… como recuerdo de lo que pasó aquí.

–Y, sin embargo, no fue aquí donde ocurrió lo peor –comentó amargamente la chica, cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar. Las nítidas imágenes de la noche en la que Lucius Malfoy la tomó contra su voluntad aparecían una tras otra ante sus ojos, y sus fuerzas flaquearon por un instante–. Y sé que tus intenciones conmigo no son nada buenas, lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte morir. Tus circunstancias te han llevado a hacer todo esto, pero aún puedes cambiar de opinión, con ayuda…

–No pienso cambiar de parecer. Si puedo, me llevaré a tu hijo, Granger –le escupió–. Porque he perdido el mío, y no mereces ser feliz más que yo.

Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir compasión por ella. En unas horas, incluso si las llegasen a encontrar, sería demasiado tarde para ella. Hermione puso la mano de Astoria en su vientre, donde su pequeño bebé estaba moviéndose, inquieto por el hambre que volvía a tener ella. Astoria abrió mucho los ojos.

–Nos necesita– dijo Hermione–. Tú tienes las varitas, y yo estoy contigo. Nos necesita a las dos. No te mueras –repitió. Había dicho tanto esa frase, que esperaba que en cualquier momento su sugestión se volviera realidad–.

–Lo… lo intentaré.

–o–

Harry y Draco habían conseguido bordear el muro que rodeaba la casa sin ser detectados ni hacer saltar ninguna trampa. Habían entrado por la puerta de servicio, y habían avanzado por las cocinas, donde todo olía a podrido, para llegar al pasillo que daba acceso a las salas principales del piso inferior. Malfoy guió en todo momento al auror, que llevaba la varita en ristre y lista para una ofensiva.

–No sé dónde pueden estar, no se me ocurre donde ha podido llevarla –se lamentaba el rubio–.

–Probablemente estén en una sala grande, para poder tenerla mejor vigilada por si intentase escapar –dedujo el moreno, mirándole para que le siguiera–. Las grandes salas de las mansiones suelen tener pocos muebles, y no hay sitios donde esconderse.

–La única sala que hay así en este lugar es… el salón principal. Donde…

–Recuerdo donde es –le cortó, secamente–. Ahora, escúchame bien. Yo me enfrentaré a Astoria, y tú debes coger a Hermione y sacarla de aquí lo más pronto posible. No mires atrás, yo te cubriré las espaldas, y no dejes que ella haga nada que ponga en peligro su seguridad.

–Haré lo que pueda –ironizó el muchacho–. Algo suena. Es… ¿Son voces?

Con cautela, ambos se acercaron a las puertas dobles que había en el medio del pasillo principal, desde donde se escuchaban dos voces hablando por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta.

 _–…Yo no planeé nada de esto, Astoria, te lo juro. Mi hijo estaba enfermo, y Draco le salvó._

 _–Es un doctor maravilloso… los niños del hospital le adoraban. Yo le quería, pero cometí errores. Y ahora, mírame._

–Esa es Hermione –aseguró el chico–. Y la otra chica es Astoria. Pero…

–Pero ¿qué?

–Algo no va bien. Astoria jadea –recalcó–.

–Estará cansada.

–Lleva aquí el mismo tiempo que Hermione, y ella parece estar bien –rebatió–. Algo está pasando. Debemos entrar.

–A mi señal –indicó Harry.

Cuando los dedos de Harry contaron hasta tres, ambos entraron en la sala principal, Harry abriendo las puertas de una patada, y hallaron la escena más inverosímil que se hubieran esperado: Hermione sentada junto a Astoria, que estaba tumbada, y ambas dándose la mano.

–¡Harry…! –exclamó la primera, sorprendida por su presencia–. ¿Pero…?

–¡Hermione! –exclamó Draco. Vio la varita de Astoria apuntando a Hermione, en todo momento, pero sabía que estaba demasiado débil para ejecutar ningún hechizo–. ¿Estás bien?

Hermione se giró a posta, en la oscuridad, para esconder su vientre prominente. Astoria, sin embargo, quiso incorporarse, pero el mismo esfuerzo hizo que se mareara y tambaleara. Harry se acercó con rapidez a ambas y tomó a Astoria en brazos, pese al débil forcejeo de ésta, y le quitó su varita. La varita de Hermione se hallaba bajo el mismo sofá.

–Como lo hemos hablado, Malfoy –le indicó, señalándola a ella–. Nos veremos en el Hospital.

Y con un chasquido, desapareció de la estancia.

–Hermione, yo… –comenzó el chico, pero ella se giró y le dio la espalda–.

–Aléjate, por favor.

–¿Estás herida, te ha hecho algo Astoria? –inquirió, acortando la distancia entre ellos–.

–Estoy bien, puedo irme de aquí yo sola. Ahora, por favor, vete –pidió una vez más–.

–No pienso moverme de aquí, tengo órdenes del departamento de Aurores de…

–Harry no es el departamento de aurores –espetó ella–.

–Harry es un auror, que ha sido el que te ha rescatado –le rebatió entonces el muchacho. Tomó a Hermione por un hombro y la obligó a girarse, para observar su rostro. Ella estaba llorando–. Ya ha pasado todo, ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

–Es demasiado complicado. Por favor, llévame al hospital y déjame allí, con Harry y Astoria. Ella está enferma –especificó–.

–Hemos venido en coche –Se explicó el muchacho–. Vamos.

En plena oscuridad, Hermione se sentía a salvo de las miradas del chico, que en cualquier momento podía descubrir la verdad, pues no era que Hermione tuviera un vientre incipiente, que se dijera. Ella tenía frío y hambre, y no tenía nada con lo que cubrirse, salvo su vestido, que no abrigaba lo suficiente. Al llegar al vehículo, con u capota cerrada, sintió como el calor de la calefacción del artefacto hacía que sus músculos se relajaran por fin. Se sentó tratando de esconderse, pero Malfoy, demasiado ocupado en conducir lo más rápido posible, simplemente dejó que ella se durmiera en el asiento del copiloto, ajeno a todo.

–o–

–… ¿Dónde está Granger? –preguntaba una y otra vez la paciente–.

–No se preocupe, Harry Potter está con usted –le dijo uno de los muchos doctores que rodeaban su cama, con batas blancas y arrastrándola por el pasillo–. Señorita, está usted muy grave, necesitamos que se tranquilice.

–No busco a… a Harry Potter… ¿Dónde está Granger? –volvió a preguntar.

Incluso en sus más vulnerables momentos antes de volver a luchar por su vida en una camilla de un quirófano, Astoria Greengrass seguía convencida de que Hermione Granger se había adueñado de su bebé. No había podido explicárselo a nadie aún, y sin duda Harry Potter no la creería, pues estaba allí para custodiarla, pero ella necesitaba que los demás entendieran que ella no tenía a su bebé, sino Hermione Granger. Así, cuando los doctores la dejaron en la camilla, en el quirófano dos, ella misma se aseguró de que lo supieran con certeza.

–Señorita Greengrass, usted… ¡Por Merlín! Llamad al doctor Hallman, ¡Rápido!

–¡Os dije que no… está aquí! –jadeaba ella. Sentada en la camilla, había cogido un bisturí, y había roto todas las suturas de su herida, dejándola nuevamente abierta, y sus ojos comenzaban a notar como todo se volvía oscuro y nublado–. No está… ¿Dónde está Granger…?

Lo último que supo fue que una gran cantidad de un líquido caliente mojó sus pantalones, antes de perder el conocimiento sobre su propia sangre, inconsciente de si saldría viva de aquel lugar. Tal vez se reencontrara con su hijo.

Harry Potter, sin embargo, estaba en el pasillo, frente a la puerta que tanto doctores como la paciente acababan de cruzar, esperando.

No terminaba de comprender muchas cosas. Cuando se acercó a recoger a Astoria Greengrass de aquel oscuro lugar, en aquel sucio sillón, miró a Hermione lo suficiente como para saber que estaba en estado. No dijo nada, no comunicó sus ideas, porque su principal objetivo era salvar la vida de Astoria para que pudiera ser juzgada por sus delitos. Pero ahora, solo, sentado en los bancos de la sala de espera, no sabía que más pensar.

Hermione ya tenía un hijo, uno del que no sabía nada y que no sabía siquiera donde estaba, si estaba bien cuidado, con quien estaba y si sabría algo de su madre desde que sucedió el secuestro. Imaginaba que estaba con la señora Granger, pero no podía confirmarlo porque a ésta le daban miedo las aves y no podía enviar una carta, además de que no disponía de un número de teléfono al que llamar. Por otro lado, estaba el futuro hijo de ella, que estaba aún a salvo, o al menos eso aparentaba cuando la pudo observar. ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Acaso era Malfoy? Y si era así, ¿Por qué Malfoy no lo había comentado? ¿Es que acaso no sabía nada del asunto? Le había dicho claramente que el hijo de Astoria no era suyo, pero probablemente no lo supiera desde el principio. Tal vez Malfoy presenció el secuestro porque fue a casa de Hermione a anunciarle que no iba a ser padre del hijo de Astoria, que era libre para estar con ella.

Tampoco conocía los sentimientos de su amiga, tan cambiada a lo largo de casi nueve años, con respecto al rubio, pero no parecía disgustada ni extrañada frente a la presencia del mismo, tal como pudo observar en Malfoy Manor. Esto le hacía pensar que Hermione, a falta de una respuesta del chico, había decidido tener a su nuevo hijo sola, tal como hizo con el anterior, sin contárselo ni a su propio padre. Típico de Hermione, esconderse para no causar problemas. Mirando su reloj de bolsillo, regalo de la señora Weasley, calculó cuanto tiempo de carretera le faltaba a Malfoy para llegar en su coche hasta allí, con Hermione.

Y solo se sentó, finalmente, a descansar y esperar que le dieran noticias de Astoria.

–o–

–Hermione, hemos llegado. He sacado una manta del maletero, para que la uses si quieres en el hospital –le informó el muchacho, despertándola.

Hermione se había dormido todo el camino, inclinada hacia la puerta del coche, y estratégicamente escondida de la vista de Malfoy. Habiendo llegado, el chico la despertó con suavidad, y ella trató por todos los medios de no mostrar su tripa en absoluto. El chico le tendió la manta, y ella se envolvió, escondiendo por completo su evidente estado.

–¿Por qué me has traído al hospital?

–Potter me pidió que lo hiciera –contestó–. Y como yo fui quien recurrió a su ayuda, me pareció buena idea acatar sus decisiones.

–Harry es bueno en su trabajo –acertó a concordar ella–. Necesito comer algo.

–Te llevaré comida en cuanto estés instalada en una habitación.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el escaparate del pichi de nailon, y al entrar unas enfermeras de urgencias la recibieron, ya avisadas por Harry Potter y alertadas por el servicio de Aurores de la llegada de Hermione.

–Subidla a la planta dos, y dadle una cama. Viene desnutrida y probablemente en estado de Shock –comenzó a mandar Malfoy, dando instrucciones–. Me pasareis el caso a mí y no haréis preguntas.

–Sí, doctor Malfoy. El inspector Potter le espera en la planta cinco, dice que es urgente.

–Ahora mismo voy. Hermione –la llamó, viendo que se la llevaban a toda prisa por las escaleras–.

–Malfoy…

–Subiré a verte en cuanto termine mi charla con Potter. Intenta que no te secuestren de nuevo.


	11. Capitulo 11: El nuevo Status Quo

**Valeee se que llego con un dia de retraso pero ayer fue un dia duro. Cuando empecé a publicar esto no pensé que tendría que terminar de publicar en mi época de exámenes (el dia 3, 10 y 14 de septiembre, y el dia 10 además es mi cumpleaños y empiezo a trabajar...). Pero estoy haciendolo lo mejor que puedo para poder llegar a tiempo y publicar lo mas regularmente que pueda.**

 **Gracias por seguir ahi! 3**

 **Capítulo 11**

Subiendo por las escaleras del edificio, algo preocupado porque estaba en la planta de quirófanos, Draco Malfoy buscó a Harry Potter, en la situación más extraña en la que jamás se había visto envuelto con aquel hombre en su vida. Lo encontró, como suponía, en la puerta del quirófano 2, mirando hacia la ventana de ojo de buey y tamborileando nerviosamente con sus dedos en sus pantalones.

Malfoy se fijó entonces en que Harry había salido de su casa en ropa de deporte, probablemente la que usaba para estar en su casa cuando debía rellenar el papeleo. Se acercó a él, y le tendió el vaso de café que había conseguido en la planta anterior, en la cafetería. Estaba impaciente por terminar aquella charla y bajar a ver a Hermione, pero si Harry Potter solicitaba una charla urgente contigo, no podías rechazar aquella solicitud.

–Potter, te he traído un café. Cargado –añadió, viendo las ojeras del chico–.

–Llevo dos días sin dormir bien, y hoy habría terminado el papeleo y habría salido con Ginny –explicó, dando un par de sorbos a la bebida–. Pero ha surgido todo esto. Tendré que dar parte al departamento y llevarán a cabo una demanda contra Astoria Greengrass.

–Me parece bien –aceptó el rubio–. No esperaba menos del departamento de Aurores.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, sin saber cómo continuar. Harry se mordió el labio, y al fin, se lo contó:

–Hermione está embarazada.

Malfoy le miró, tan bruscamente que su cuello dio un tirón, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca más abierta aún. Esperaba encontrar algún atisbo de que aquello no era cierto, pero no lo encontró.

–¿Cómo dices? –consiguió articular–.

–Así que es como yo pensaba. No lo sabías –afirmó el moreno de ojos verdes. Malfoy, completamente en shock, solo negó con la cabeza–.

–Pero… pero ella, yo la he traído en coche, ¿Cómo no lo he…?

–Llevas un buen rato con la adrenalina por las nubes. Ella sabe bien como esconder esas cosas, porque está de pocas semanas, tal vez unas veinte. Pero en cuanto me llevé a Astoria de aquel sofá la vi claramente.

–¿Cómo sabes de cuánto tiempo está?

–Ginny está también embarazada. Deben estar más o menos del mismo tiempo, si es que no un poco más –se explicó Harry–.

–Eh… enhorabuena, Potter –le felicitó, sin saber qué más decir–. Pero…

–Debes ir a hablar con ella, es evidente que no pretende contártelo. No en este momento, al menos, o no se habría escondido de ti –añadió–.

–No sé qué decir a eso –dijo simplemente el muchacho, pasando una mano por su frente y su cabello en un momento de pesadez–.

–¿Cómo es posible que no hayas sabido de ella en tanto tiempo como para no saber nada? –preguntó Harry entonces–. ¿Es que desapareció de tu vida y te dio igual?

–Por supuesto que no. Astoria se presentó en casa, le contó a Hermione lo que ocurría con su embarazo y ella decidió que hasta que no se solucionase el asunto no volveríamos a hablar. Estuve golpeando su puerta por más de media hora, pero ella me echó a patadas. Y quise respetar su decisión –concluyó–. Nunca mencionó nada de su estado.

–Tal vez en ese momento ella no lo supiera –dedujo Harry–. Pero, en cualquier caso, debes hablar con ella de esto, porque te aseguro que no será ella quien saque el tema.

–Eso haré. Pero Potter, volviendo al tema de Astoria… –retomó el chico–. ¿Cuáles son los cargos que van a presentarse?

–Probablemente secuestro y tentativa de homicidio –le explicó. Sacó un cigarrillo, pero con una severa mirada de advertencia por parte de Malfoy, simplemente le dio vueltas entre sus dedos, frustrado–. Aún habrá que discutir ciertos detalles, cuando Hermione y la misma Astoria declaren sobre lo ocurrido. Según los detalles que nos proporcione Hermione, podremos concretar si ha sido premeditado, o si hay algún agravante. Hermione parece estar intacta –dijo, sin embargo–. Así que no es posible acusarla de agresión, por el momento.

–Pero la ha llevado donde sabía que habían torturado a Hermione, durante la guerra, ¿Eso no es premeditación? –sugirió, desesperadamente–. La ha llevado a un lugar así a propósito, para menguar sus posibilidades de enfrentarla.

–Eso es premeditado, sí –dijo el chico–. Pero no demuestra ninguna agresión, sólo que sabía cuáles eran los puntos débiles de ella. De haber estado también John, no sé cómo podría haber terminado todo –se exasperó por la posibilidad el moreno–. Gracias a Dios no estaba por allí.

–Está con su abuela, en Londres –le informó el ojigris–. Llamó por teléfono cuando vio que Hermione no había avisado de su llegada.

–No sé si preguntar primero por la naturalidad con la que la llamas por su nombre, o por tu conocimiento sobre los teléfonos, Malfoy, pero me voy a arriesgar –dijo irónicamente–. ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú utilizar un teléfono?

–No sé usarlos realmente, pero comenzó a sonar y vi que en la pantalla había dos opciones: contestar o colgar –dijo llanamente–. Así que contesté.

–Muy intuitivo –acertó a comentar Harry–. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

–Ahora debo hablar con Hermione, saber qué quiere hacer ella ahora, y qué va a pasar con nosotros.

–También se me hace demasiado raro escuchar "nosotros" viniendo de ti –admitió Harry–. Pero eso no importa si de verdad piensas cuidarla. Deberías ir ya a su habitación, le ha dado tiempo de que la instalen y debe estar descansando. Te avisaré si despierta Astoria, tras la operación.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Malfoy dejó el pasillo de quirófanos y se encaminó a la segunda planta. Aún sentía como si sus pies estuvieran levitando unos centímetros del suelo, sin terminar de aceptar lo que Harry acababa de contarle. Él se había encariñado con John, y en cierto sentido consideraba que el niño era su responsabilidad, y realmente lo había llegado a querer como a su hijo propio, pero ahora había un bebé en camino, uno suyo. Su hijo.

¿Cómo Hermione no le había dicho nada al respecto? ¿Lo sabía John? ¿Acaso siquiera podía imaginar que iba a tener un hermano o una hermana? Seguramente ella lo sabía desde hacía un tiempo, pero Draco suponía que estaría buscando el momento propicio para decírselo a su hijo. También tenía que darle a Hermione su teléfono móvil, para que llamara a su madre, que debía estar preocupada. Él no entendía de teléfonos muggles, y así tenía una excusa para aparecer por la habitación de ella, sin que esto la forzara a hablar por su simple presencia. Una excusa amigable, desde luego.

Al llegar a la puerta 212, llamó con los nudillos y esperó una respuesta.

–Adelante.

–Te he traído tu teléfono –se explicó, tendiéndole al momento el aparato–. Tu madre llamó ayer, cuando… bueno, cuando ocurrió todo, y fui capaz de responder y explicarle la situación.

–¡¿Le dijiste a mi madre que me habían secuestrado?! –gritó, de manera impulsiva, Hermione. Las maquinas adheridas a su cuerpo comenzaron a pitar y sonar–. ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?!

–¿Y qué esperabas que le dijera, que ibas a estar sin hablar con ella días porque te apetecía? –inquirió, molesto–. Necesitaba saber que John estaba en un lugar seguro, necesitaba coger esa llamada.

–John… –repitió ella, y el sonido del nombre de su hijo pareció calmar un poco sus nervios–. John está con mamá, es verdad.

–Bueno –continuó, y se sentó en la silla para visitantes de la sala de hospital–. ¿Hablamos ya de nuestro bebé, o esperas contármelo cuando hayas dado a luz?

–Así que lo has notado –se lamentó ella, tras todos sus esfuerzos, de que el chico se hubiera percatado–.

–No, me lo ha dicho Potter. También hemos estado hablando de muchas otras cosas –añadió–. Como, por ejemplo, que mentiste a Potter y Weasley, haciéndoles creer que interrumpiste tu primer embarazo, cuando no fue así.

–¿Qué esperabas que les dijera? ¿Que creo en las segundas oportunidades? ¿Que mi hijo no iba a ser como su padre? ¿O que había decidido traer al mundo al bastardo de Lucius Malfoy? –Escupió, con dolor–. Ellos no lo habrían entendido, no habrían aceptado que John naciera.

–Creo que al final lo habrían comprendido. No es propio de un Gryffindor comportarse así, de forma tan cobarde, escondiéndose como una serpiente –dijo el chico, realizando un símil muy acertado–. La Hermione Granger que yo conocí en el colegio habría dado la cara, habría salido adelante sin importarle lo que dijeran de ella los demás. Con el apoyo de sus amigos.

–En ese momento, yo… –se interrumpió a sí misma, cerrando los ojos un instante. Estaba decidida a contárselo, aunque le doliera. Respiró hondo y volvió a comenzar–. Tu padre trató de que lo mirase a los ojos. Lo trató una y otra vez, sin éxito, y cuando no lo consiguió, me golpeó. Muchas veces –confesó, llorando en silencio mientras hablaba por primera vez todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, en la Mansión Malfoy–. Una y otra vez, toda la noche. Casi sin parar –insistió, y el chico, comprendiendo dolorosamente a qué estaba refiriéndose, tomó su mano consoladoramente–. Tu padre arrebató todo el orgullo y el valor que había en mi corazón, durante mucho tiempo. El primer día que sentí que había recuperado parte de mi valor fue el día en que leí en el Profeta que lo habían asesinado unos Aurores en una misión de captura. John tenía tres años por ese entonces. No me sentí capaz, Malfoy, no me sentí con fuerzas para luchar frente a mis propios amigos por el hijo de alguien que me arrebató lo más importante de mi vida: a mí misma.

–Él ya no está aquí, Hermione. Pero yo si –insinuó–. Sabes que quiero a John como si fuera mi propio hijo. Y sabes que querré a nuestro bebé, pase lo que pase, pero no comprendo por qué no me lo habías dicho antes.

–Me hice la prueba hace tres días, cuando comencé a notar patadas –admitió, avergonzada–. Al principio me negaba a creerlo, pero ahora… Ahora me siento la peor madre del mundo, porque le he ignorado durante meses.

–Estabas asustada, es normal que no supieras cómo afrontar la situación –dijo en tono comprensivo el chico–.

–Cuando Astoria se presentó en tu casa me exigió que me apartara de vuestro camino, o haría de mi vida y la de John un infierno. Me insinuó que ella podía aún construir una familia contigo, una familia que no tendrías jamás conmigo. Y no quise separar a su hijo de ti…

–Pero no era mi hijo. Era el hijo de ella con Blaise, y él ni siquiera sabe…

–Si lo sabe –le contradijo–. Astoria me ha confesado cosas que no habría dicho de no ser porque pensaba que iba a morir. Blaise la ha rechazado, a ella y a su hijo, en cuanto le dijo que era suyo. Ella sabía que las cuentas no cuadraban, que el niño era de Blaise. Al principio… –comenzó, pero se mordió el labio, insegura de si contar la verdad–.

–Ella va a ser juzgada por el Wizengamot por secuestro y tentativa de homicidio, Harry acaba de explicármelo –le aseguró–. La diferencia entre Azkaban y una institución psiquiátrica es que tu sepas algo que demuestre que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Hermione no sabía si hablar. Le había dado la impresión de que Astoria se había arrepentido de cuanto había hecho, cuando estaba con ella en el sofá. Pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, todo aquello fuera porque veía que no saldría de aquello, pero no se arrepintiera realmente. Nunca bajó su varita, a pesar de que Hermione estuvo con ella durante todo el proceso. También le aseguró que, si salía de aquello, volvería a intentar asesinarla y robarle a su hijo. Esto la hizo recapacitar, recuperar la forma de pensar de la guerra, y calcular fríamente sus posibilidades. Al final, decidida, comenzó a hablar:

–Al principio quiso hacerme entender que pensaba que yo le había robado a su bebé. Me dijo que yo había hecho algún tipo de magia y había pasado al bebé de un vientre a otro. Pero luego… –suspiró, agotada–. Luego, mientras estábamos las dos en el sofá, ella me dijo que sabía que su bebé estaba muerto, que había sido su culpa, y que sabía que mi hijo era tuyo. Sabía que era mi bebé, y solo pretendía robarlo y matarme después.

Malfoy cerró los ojos, con el ceño fruncido, y pasó sus dedos por sus parpados bajados. Luego, abrió lentamente los ojos para observar a Hermione, con su cara empapada por el llanto y sus ojos rojos y cansados. Estaba realmente exhausta, y tal vez debido a eso decidió que era el momento de dejarla descansar. Miró, sin embargo, su vientre abultado, y no pudo controlar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus comisuras. Levantó la vista para volver a observar a Hermione, y ella le miraba absolutamente anonadada con la situación.

–Aún no sé… no sé si es un niño o una niña –dijo en voz baja–. Pero los médicos muggles pueden decírmelo.

–Mejor que sea una sorpresa –pidió el chico. Se incorporó de su silla, se inclinó ante ella y le robó un tierno beso, antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación, dejando a las enfermeras proseguir con su buen trabajo.

–o–

Astoria Greengrass finalmente despertó. Estuvo durmiendo durante casi un día, tras su intervención, en la que casi murió. Harry Potter había estado vigilando su habitación durante todo este tiempo, junto con un Auror de su departamento con quien hacía turnos para custodiarla. No pensaba dejar que la mujer que había querido asesinar a su amiga se escapara de nuevo tan fácilmente como la primera vez, y menos con su amiga aún en el Hospital.

Finalmente, con ayuda de su esposa Ginny, habían contactado con los padres de Hermione, les habían dado la noticia de que la habían encontrado y rescatado, y que se encontraba bien, aunque aún bajo vigilancia médica. Su hijo quiso inmediatamente ir al hospital, pero su abuela le retuvo, prometiéndole que cuando ella saliera de allí, lo llevaría con ella a casa y permanecerían allí un tiempo, los tres. Hermione recuperaba favorablemente su peso, y tras una revisión le dijeron que aquella misma tarde podría irse a casa. Antes de eso, Harry tuvo una charla con ella, en la que tomó su declaración y en la que ella confesó todo el asunto del padre de John, lo que había ocurrido antes del secuestro con Astoria, y lo que ella dijo en Malfoy Manor. Después de eso, no hubo más que hablar con ella y ambos se despidieron, hasta el día del juicio por secuestro.

Malfoy no había aparecido en la habitación de ella desde que la encontraron y hablaron. Sabía que la situación debía resolverse, pero no sabía cómo actuar después de su rechazo de casi cinco meses. ¿Volvería a rechazarlo? ¿O tal vez aceptaría una tregua, para ver como evolucionaba la situación? Era él el encargado de llevarla en silla de ruedas hasta la puerta (pese a la insistencia de que podía caminar), y estaba en el fondo del pasillo, de pie, agarrando la silla y temiendo dar un paso al frente. Una enfermera, sin embargo, le sacó de su obnubilación y esto hizo que se encaminara, más decididamente que en toda su vida, hasta allí.

–Vengo a llevarte a la puerta de salida –dijo nada más entrar, siendo traicionado por sus nervios–.

–Hola, Malfoy –dijo ella, y no pudo haber alivio más profundo que el que Draco Malfoy sintió cuando recibió la más sincera e iluminada sonrisa que ella podía regalarle–. Estoy deseando volver a casa.

–Podrás marcharte en un santiamén, bajaremos sin que te des cuenta –le aseguró el chico. Mentalmente se reprendió a sí mismo, pues creía haber dado a entender que deseaba que se marchara pronto, aunque no hubiera tenido esa intención–.

–¿Has pedido el día libre? –inquirió entonces ella. Malfoy detuvo la silla, algo confundido, y se situó frente a ella para poder mirarla a la cara–.

–¿El día libre, dices?

–Claro, para venir a casa conmigo –contestó ella, quien era entonces la que parecía confusa. La oleada de sentimientos que el chico sintió subir por su pecho hasta su garganta no tuvo precio alguno, las emociones a flor de piel mientras se agachaba frente a ella y tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas–. Alguien tendrá que…

–¿De verdad quieres que sea yo quien te lleve a casa? –preguntó, para estar completamente seguro de que no había escuchado mal–. Llevas medio año sin hablarme, y desde que llegaste al hospital has estado poco comunicativa.

–He tenido que asimilar muchas cosas –caviló, sabiendo que el chico estaba atento a todas sus palabras–. Pero eres el padre de mi bebé.

–Si es por eso, yo…

–Y me he dado cuenta de que necesito que estés en mi vida, Draco Malfoy. De que te quiero –confesó, y su sonrisa fue acompañada entonces por sus brillantes ojos castaños chispeando de emoción–.

–¿Cómo dices? –inquirió tontamente Malfoy–. Oye, Hermione, si no estás segura de lo que estás…

–Estoy muy segura –afirmó ella, aun sonriendo–. Siempre que tú me aceptes, claro.

Sin poder aguantar más, el chico tiró de sus manos, la levantó de su silla y la aupó en brazos envolviéndola en el más dulce de los abrazos, coronando aquel momento con un tierno beso, que fue correspondido sin dudar. Malfoy no era capaz de dejar de abrazarla ni por un instante, con miedo de que si lo hacía se desvaneciera de entre sus brazos, pero Hermione seguía firmemente apoyada en su pecho, sin ningún interés en abandonar aquel cómodo refugio.

A su alrededor, enfermeras y pacientes rompieron en aplausos y ambos, avergonzados, se sonrieron mutuamente.


	12. Capitulo 12: un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 12**

–Da comienzo el juicio de la comunidad mágica contra Astoria Greengrass. Los cargos de los que se le acusan son: que, deliberadamente y con premeditación, la señorita Greengrass secuestró a la víctima, Hermione Granger, con tentativas de asesinarla. También que, durante el secuestro, la privó de alimento casi en su totalidad durante casi 48 horas, lo que implica agravantes en la consecución de sus actos, debido a que la señorita Granger está embarazada; y que, al secuestrar a la señorita Granger, tenía intenciones de robarle a su bebé, antes de cometer dicho asesinato premeditado. ¿Cómo se declara la acusada?

Estaban en la sala del tribunal 2, en el departamento de Ley Mágica, donde estaba llevándose a cabo el juicio contra Astoria Greengrass. Al no haber confesado nada tras todo lo ocurrido tras el secuestro, y no haber querido pactar un trato con las autoridades mágicas, había sido llevado a cabo un juicio prioritario (sin duda gracias a la intervención de Harry), y tres meses después ya estaba llevándose a término. Hermione se hallaba en el banco de la primera fila, para testificar cuando fuese llamada, junto con Draco Malfoy, quien sostenía su mano en señal de apoyo. En el banquillo de la acusación se hallaba Astoria, con un abogado pagado por su familia, pero no quedaba ni rastro del semblante desesperado de la chica que había estado a punto de morir en los brazos de Hermione Granger unos meses atrás.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño bajo, llevaba un vestido azul cielo y zapatos de tacón, y trataba muy prudentemente de mantener un semblante sereno. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione la miraba, y pensaba en todo lo que había hecho para salvar su vida, y sin embargo tenerla allí con total frialdad para defender su supuesta inocencia cuando confesó que no iba a tener ningún reparo en asesinarla, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Al ir al hospital la noche del secuestro le confirmaron que estaba de 22 semanas, por lo que a la altura del juicio ya rondaba las 34 semanas de embarazo. Estaba mucho más redonda e hinchada, y llevaba un traje de chaqueta abierto y una blusa ancha.

–Mi cliente se declara no culpable de todos los cargos, señoría.

–Acérquese, señorita Greengrass –pidió la jueza. Astoria se levantó de su sitio, y se encaminó hasta el estrado, donde le indicaron que tomara asiento–. Explíqueme, según usted, los hechos acontecidos el día señalado por la acusación.

–Aquel día, señoría, yo estaba en la mansión de los Malfoy, recogiendo algunos enseres personales que había dejado allí tras mi divorcio con el señor Malfoy, presente en esta sala.

–¡Protesto, señoría! –gritó inmediatamente Harry, quien estaba allí en calidad de perito del fiscal–. La mansión Malfoy lleva abandonada nueve años y el señor Malfoy aquí presente afirma que ni ella ni él han visitado la mansión durante su matrimonio.

–Señor Potter, usted no es el fiscal, por lo que la protesta queda denegada –dijo entonces la mujer. Harry ya se había enfrentado varias veces con aquella jueza de paz, y ambos sabían de qué pie cojeaba el otro–. Continúe, por favor.

–En el momento en el que me percaté de que mis pertenencias no estaban allí, decidí ir donde estaba mi exmarido para pedirle mis cosas. Así que me aparecí en el Londres muggle, en uno de los puntos de aparición autorizados por el Ministerio de Magia, y esperé. Entonces, esta mujer salió corriendo hacia mí, me asusté y cuando me alcanzó trató de desaparecer, pero al estar en contacto directo fui añadida al proceso de traslación –miró de reojo a Hermione, que abría la boca, completamente indignada–. Yo estaba aún recuperándome de una intervención que había sido llevada a cabo cinco días antes, y con el forcejeo algo se infectó y caí enferma. Ella estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo, dejando que empeorara e impidiendo que me localizaran. Entonces, mi exmarido nos encontró y nos llevó al Hospital San Mungo.

–¿Algo que añadir, letrado? –dijo la mujer, mirando al abogado de la defensa–.

–Nada que añadir, señoría.

–Prosigamos entonces con las pruebas de peritaje. Comenzaremos por la fiscalía. Señor Potter –le dio paso ella, y Harry se incorporó de su asiento y se adelantó a ella–.

–Señoría, presento como prueba la evidencia número uno, que es este vendaje hecho con sábanas –dijo, y recuperó de una bolsa de pruebas una de las tiras hechas con tela que Hermione había usado para taponar la herida–. Según el forense, estas manchas de sangre, relacionándolas con la herida que presentaba la acusada la noche del rescate, son localizadas y de poca magnitud. Cuando las recogimos en Malfoy Manor, sin embargo, al deshacernos de su vendaje para cambiarlo por otro, era evidente que por la herida estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. El forense ha dictaminado que esta sábana se usó para taponar la herida y limpiarla, y que además en el estado en el que se encontraba Astoria Greengrass, y debido a la posición de su incisión, no pudo taponarla sola, por lo que precisó de ayuda. De la señorita Granger –añadió, por si no había resultado esclarecedor–. Esto desestima la idea de la Señorita Greengrass de que Hermione Granger la estaba dejando morir.

–¿Alguna otra prueba, señor Potter? –inquirió ella–.

–Sí. Durante el rescate, es protocolo del Departamento de Aurores realizar un Priori Incantato a las varitas implicadas en un posible ataque o agresión, por lo que se procedió a realizarla con las varitas de Greengrass y Granger. La varita de la señorita Granger realizó por último un hechizo para limpiar sus zapatos, y el de la señorita Greengrass fue una aparición conjunta. Esto demuestra, nuevamente, que fue la señorita Greengrass quien realizó el hechizo de aparición.

–¡Protesto, señoría! Esto solo prueba que fue la varita usada con ese fin, pero no quien la sostenía en el momento de realizar el conjuro –pidió la defensa–.

–Se acepta –dijo de mala gana la mujer–. Prosiga, Potter.

–También se llevó a cabo una búsqueda de huellas dactilares, y en la varita de la señorita Granger se hallaron las huellas de la señorita Greengrass, pero no al revés. Esto demuestra que solo ella sostuvo su propia varita. No hay más pruebas, señoría –dijo entonces Harry, y se retiró junto con sus pruebas al lugar que habían designado para él.

–¿Tiene la acusación pruebas que presentar? – miró a Harry nuevamente, conociendo la respuesta, y negó con su cabeza–. ¿Defensa? –el abogado defensor de Pansy negó con la cabeza, completamente seguro de su derrota–. Prosigamos entonces con el testimonio de los testigos. Fiscalía, por favor –pidió. El fiscal se puso en pie, colocó su corbata y se giró a las gradas públicas–.

–Llamo a testificar a Hermione Granger –pidió. Hermione se levantó de un brinco, temblando como un flan, y con paso torpe y arrollando a las personas con su abultado vientre consiguió salir de la grada. Se sentó en el butacón que habían habilitado para ella, y esperó las preguntas–. Señorita Granger, ¿Jura o promete decir la verdad ante este tribunal?

–Lo prometo –dijo ella–.

–Dígame, ¿Qué estaba usted haciendo la tarde del secuestro?

–Venía de ver a mi madre. Acababa de contarle que estaba embarazada, lo cual había confirmado esa mañana, cuando mi hijo John salió del colegio –se explicó. Sentía la boca muy seca y las manos húmedas del sudor–. John se había quedado con mi madre, iba a pasar unos días allí hasta que yo supiera como organizarme para la llegada del nuevo bebé, pero al final las cosas resultaron distintas.

–¿Esperaba usted visita?

–No, pero aun así estaba allí el Doctor Draco Malfoy, que lo vio todo –dijo simplemente–.

–¿Había tenido usted algún tipo de contacto previo con la acusada antes de aquel día?

–Sí, había tenido contacto previamente con ella, en la casa del Doctor Malfoy, cuando mi hijo y yo pasamos una temporada allí, debido a su enfermedad respiratoria. Ella… –miró inquisitivamente al fiscal, que asintió para que prosiguiera–. Ella llegó a casa del doctor Malfoy y le gritó sobre muchas cosas, pero no llegué a entender bien la pelea. Al poco tiempo volvió a aparecer, cuando él no estaba en casa, embarazada de unos tres meses. Ella me amenazó con convertir la vida de mi hijo y mía en un infierno si no nos apartábamos del doctor Malfoy para que ella pudiera reconciliarse, ahora que iban a tener un hijo.

–¿El hijo de la señorita Greengrass fue finalmente del doctor Malfoy?

–Protesto, señoría, es irrelevante en el caso.

–No, no lo es –rebatió el fiscal– porque forma parte de la acusación de premeditación.

–Se deniega la protesta –resumió la jueza. Estaba realmente metida en el relato, prestando toda la atención a Hermione–. Continúe, testigo.

–Bueno, ella tuvo un hijo con su amante, el señor Zabini, que no está en esta sala hoy. Su hijo nació muerto, fruto de un accidente, pero las pruebas de paternidad para el doctor Malfoy habían dado negativo.

–Entonces podemos afirmar que la señorita Greengrass la amenazó.

–Así es –asintió ella, mirando como la cara y los nudillos de Astoria se tornaban blancos–.

–Hábleme del secuestro, después de que la señorita Greengrass la asaltara y llegasen a la mansión.

–Ella se veía algo débil, pero yo no vi a su bebé por ningún lado. Al principio me explicó que su bebé había muerto pero que no creía que fuese su bebe. Ella pensaba que yo le había robado a su hijo por arte de magia.

–¿Qué hizo después?

–Ella, al cabo de medio día, enfermó –dijo con pesar–. Al principio se mostraba reacia a que la ayudara, pero al final tuvo que conformarse, porque no podía forcejear, aunque teniendo en todo momento mi varita en su poder y la suya propia en su mano. Entonces taponé y limpié su herida, y quise tratar de bajar su fiebre para que pudiera estar más lúcida, pero no pude hacer nada porque no había agua corriente ni disponía de mi varita. Al final nos encontraron el inspector Potter y el doctor Malfoy, que fue quien había dado el aviso de todo.

–¿En algún momento ella se retractó de su primera idea sobre que usted había robado su bebé de útero a útero? –inquirió, poniendo un claro tono de sorna en aquella pregunta–.

–Sí, ella más tarde, cuando ambas pensamos que no saldría de aquello, me confesó que sabía que mi hijo era de Draco Malfoy, que sabía que su hijo era del señor Zabini (que la había rechazado a ella y a su hijo) y que, si mejoraba, a pesar de haberla cuidado, pensaba arrebatarme al niño y asesinarme de todos modos.

Toda la sala brotó en murmullos y señalaciones a Astoria, quien la miraba con una ceja arqueada y sin poder hablar, presa del pánico a una cadena perpetua a Azkaban. Hermione se levantó, como si despertase de un trance, y Draco Malfoy fue llamado a declarar y ocupó su lugar. El resto del juicio transigió con las declaraciones de Malfoy del propio Harry, quienes relataron todo lo ocurrido desde el momento del secuestro hasta después del rescate, donde Astoria se negó a decir una palabra sin un abogado. La jueza escuchó todos los testimonios y quiso pasar a los testigos de la defensa, pero no había ninguno. Entonces, dio un receso de 30 minutos antes de dar su decisión final, y todos salieron a descansar a los pasillos del tribunal.

–Te he traído un chocolate caliente –dijo Harry cuando alcanzó a Hermione, que estaba sentada junto a Malfoy–, y a ti un té.

–Gracias, Potter. Al parecer, toda la defensa de Astoria se basa en su capacidad de convicción con su relato lacrimógeno sobre como ella ha sido la victima todo este tiempo –comentó el rubio, asqueado de haber estado alguna vez casado con semejante mujer–.

–No comprendo aún por qué no aceptó el trato, sabiendo que si se arrepentía sería un castigo menor –se lamentó Hermione entonces–. La tuve en mis manos, muriendo y dándole todo mi apoyo. No comprendo a la gente así.

–Son Slytherins, no tienes por qué comprenderlo –le explicó Harry–. Ellos son calculadores, y ella no iba a ser una excepción.

–Debo darle la razón a Potter –concordó el ojigris, y la chica le miró, anonadada por no estar ya escuchando un discurso sobre la defensa de las serpientes–. Una aptitud importante de un Slytherin es su capacidad para analizar la situación en busca de la opción más conveniente. Algo muy diferente, sin embargo, es la voluntad con la que ejecutas esto.

–Eso es muy maduro por tu parte, Malfoy –se sorprendió Harry–. Aunque he de admitir que mi comentario iba con intención de molestarte.

–Algunos Gryffindors nunca cambiarán –contestó suspicazmente de vuelta.

Por el pasillo, interrumpiendo la charla, se oía claramente a Astoria gritándole a su abogado, como si fuera su culpa que ella hubiera cometido actos indefendibles sin ningún cuidado y dando tan evidentes pistas sobre su culpabilidad. Cuando terminó de gritarle, el hombre se retiró a la sala y ella se giró. No podía acercarse a ellos, pues había dos Aurores impidiéndole que llegara hasta Hermione en 3 metros, pero igualmente se acercó a límite:

–Escúchame sangre sucia, en cuanto salga de Azkaban iré a por ti, ¿Me oyes? No habrá un solo día en el que no planee como deshacerme de ti –escupió, con maldad–.

–Cuide su lenguaje, señorita –advirtió uno de los dos aurores, a su izquierda. Ella le miró con superioridad, con el labio levantado en una mueca de asco–.

–Astoria, deberías irte –dijo Malfoy entonces, levantándose–. No estás autorizada a hablar con la acusación. Además, tu presencia apesta esta parte del pasillo.

–Vaya, vaya, si es el traidor a la sangre –escupió entonces Astoria. El auror a su derecha se puso un poco por delante de ella–.

–Malfoy, no hables con ella –le advirtió Harry–. Está buscando el contacto, para que den el juicio por nulo.

Ella, altanera y muy dignamente, se giró sobre sus tacones de aguja y se fue al otro lado, donde la jueza ya estaba llamando a los miembros del juicio para dar su veredicto.

Al entrar en la sala, la jueza miraba por encima de sus gafas a la acusada, como si le diera asco tenerla en su tribunal, pero dejó que todos entraran y se sentaran antes de comenzar a hablar.

–Este ha sido un caso realmente conmovedor para mi, personalmente comenzó la jueza, y el abogado de Astoria ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación–. He podido oír como una historia se dividía en dos relatos diametralmente opuestos y dejaban en evidencia la calidad moral de cada una de las testigos que han comparecido hoy en mi tribunal. Astoria Greengrass, póngase en pie, por favor –pidió, y cogiendo sus papeles esperó a que la chica se levantara, temblando de rabia y de incertidumbre por su futuro–.

La sala entera se sumió en un profundo y tenso silencio. La historia de Hermione Granger y Astoria Greengrass y su secuestro había salido en la portada del profeta, y al ser un juicio público, muchos habían acudido a dar su apoyo a Hermione en el tribunal, y esperaban ansiosos el fallo de la jueza.

–Astoria Greengrass –la mencionó–, en base a las pruebas expuestas y a las declaraciones de los testigos frente a este tribunal, la considero culpable de todos sus cargos, y la condeno a la prisión de Azkaban durante diez años, tras haber pasado el tiempo necesario en la unidad psiquiátrica del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, en el que se encargarán del claro trastorno que padece.

–¡Yo no estoy loca, vieja bruja!

–Señora, cuanto más se resista, más tiempo pasará encerrada. Es por su bien. Añado, además, una orden de alejamiento de la señorita Granger de no menos de un kilómetro de distancia. La ruptura de dicha orden se condenará con un año de cárcel adicional… Pueden retirarse.

Hermione, que había contenido el aliento hasta ese instante, resopló aliviada, mientras veía como los aurores apresaban a Astoria entre gritos y pataleos y la sacaban de la sala a rastras. Al fin estaba libre de aquella espantosa mujer, y podía caminar por la calle con tranquilidad, sin que ella estuviera en cualquier esquina en la que ella girase caminando.

–Todo ha terminado… –susurró ella, sonriendo–.

–Sí, así es –dijo Harry. Se levantó de su lado y se dirigió a la jueza, quien le estrechó la mano–.

–Bueno, ahora que todo ha terminado podemos irnos tranquilos a recoger a John –la animó Draco, levantándose y ayudándola a incorporarse de su silla–.

–Sí, pero antes deberíamos hablar de algo, Draco –indicó ella, y saliendo del Ministerio de Magia entraron en el coche de Malfoy, listos para recoger a John de la casa de su abuela–.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Bueno, durante este tiempo has estado mucho tiempo en casa, visitándonos a mí y a John, y creo que tanto ajetreo no es bueno para ti, ni para nosotros –se expresó como pudo–. Lo que quiero decir es, bueno, en casa tenemos espacio. Si tú quisieras, podrías…

–¿Sabes? –la interrumpió–. Creo que antes de ir a recoger a John a casa de tus padres deberíamos ir a tomar algo de aire fresco, nos vendrá bien.

–Un paseo suena genial –aceptó ella, ruborizada–. Pero, ¿Dónde iremos?

–Hay un parque cerca de aquí, en St. James, que es muy agradable para pasear. ¿Te gustaría ir?

–Me parece buena idea –asintió ella, sonriendo.

El chico puso rumbo al parque, que estaba junto a la entrada de visitantes del ministerio de magia, apenas unas manzanas más al oeste. Encontró aparcamiento con relativa facilidad, y ayudó a Hermione a apearse del vehículo. Ella ya estaba bien avanzada, su bebé pronto vería la luz y ella estaba simplemente obnubilada, esperando su llegada.

–Bueno, hemos estado viéndonos asiduamente desde que ocurrió lo de Astoria, ya sabes – comentó incómodo, mirando al suelo. Abrió la capota de su coche, y ella dejó que el aire de otoño le acariciara la cara–.

–Así es –convino ella, mirándole. El, tras sus gafas de sol, escondía su vista de ella.

–Y creo que es un buen momento para que podamos charlar tranquilamente. De todo un poco, ya sabes.

–Lo cierto es que tal vez es necesario, y no solo conveniente, ¿No crees?

El muchacho la miró de hito en hito, una vez salieron del coche, mientras la conducía al interior del parque. Las zonas de tierra estaban lisas y bien cuidadas, y los arboles florecían con preciosos bulbos amarillos y azules. Había gente paseando por el parque con sus parejas, sus hijos o sus mascotas, corriendo para hacer algo de ejercicio, o simplemente sentados en uno de los muchos bancos que se esparcían aquí y allá, para contarse las últimas novedades de su ajetreada vida.

–Este parque es espléndido, debemos traer aquí a John la próxima vez que vengamos a Londres –pidió–.

–Claro, por supuesto. Este parque es perfecto para relajarse. No has tenido un año fácil, Hermione –dijo el chico, y tomó su mano para caminar juntos. Ella, aunque sonrojada, dejó que le diera la mano y pasearon juntos–. Te has encontrado conmigo, le has dicho a John quien es su familia (aunque no de la forma esperada), has pasado por muchos riesgos y has corrido peligro por mi culpa. Y estás esperando otro hijo –añadió, como si todo lo anterior fuera nada–. Desde que te encontré en el hospital aquel día, con tu uniforme y tu hijo en una camilla, y vi sus ojos, supe que debía protegeros todo lo que pudiera.

–Puede que al principio no fuera de buena gana, pero me alegro de que haya sido así –admitió ella–. Me haces sentir segura.

–Sé que aún no hemos hablado del tema, pero me gustaría retomar oficialmente la oferta de hacerme cargo de John, como su padre, ahora que voy a ser el padre de su hermanito o su hermanita –dijo sin rodeos. Esto impactó un poco a la castaña, que había dejado el tema correr con la esperanza de no tener que abordarlo, y que se solucionara solo. Mirando al frente mientras cruzaban, algunas parejas cogidas de la mano les sonreían, viendo en ellos el futuro que esperaban tener ellos algún día, una pareja feliz esperando un hijo–.

–Malfoy, yo…

–No quiero que me des cualquier excusa para seguir retrasando este momento, Hermione. Y por eso es que estamos aquí –indicó. La condujo por un sendero rodeado de árboles, para cruzar el pequeño puente de madera que cruzaba el lago hasta la pequeña casita del guardabosque, ya en desuso. En ese pequeño puente de madera se detuvo, y esto llamó la atención brevemente de algunos transeúntes y paseantes, pero el muchacho hizo caso omiso–.

–No pensaba ponerte ninguna excusa, pero es solo que… –dudó ella, pero realmente no tenía nada que objetar al respecto, ahora que todo se había solucionado–.

–Hermione, desde que te conocí te he tratado como un patán y un imbécil, pero cuando te vi en aquel local, con tu vida en pausa, con tu talento totalmente desperdiciado, y con un hijo a cuestas que además era fruto de un acto imperdonable de mi propia sangre –se emocionó el chico, que tragó saliva con dificultad tras esta frase–, me di cuenta de que necesitabas a alguien a tu lado, alguien que supiera amarte, y deseé que fuese así; deseé que encontraras a alguien que te amara. Hoy, y desde el momento en que la vida de tu hijo dependió de mis manos, puedo decir que te amo, te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón –Draco, llegado a este punto, se arrodilló frente a ella. Los transeúntes que paseaban por el puente se detuvieron a observar la escena, emocionados, y la misma Hermione era casi incapaz de aguantar su llanto–.

–Por todos los Cielos, Draco… –murmuró, viendo como él sacaba una cajita negra de terciopelo. Al abrirlo, encontró un solitario con un lustroso diamante, tallado en forma octogonal y brillante como el sol–.

Hermione Granger –anunció, y llevándose la mano al bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta, se arrodilló, y todos los que se habían olido que algo así iba a pasar se quedaron estupefactos, observando la escena. Hermione, con su enorme tripa asomando y sin saber qué hacer, sólo podía mirarlo con los ojos como platos sin dejar de susurrar "Oh, Señor…"–, tal vez no era esto lo que esperabas para tu vida. Tal vez no era precisamente yo a quien esperabas como compañero de tu vida, pero si aceptaras ser mi esposa sería el hombre más feliz que caminara sobre el mundo.

–Oh, Señor… –susurró por última vez. Sus ojos estaban reteniendo las lágrimas de alegría, la gente a su alrededor la incitaba con alegres comentarios de "¡di que sí!" –. Pero, Draco, pero… ¿Cuánto llevas planeando…?

–Sabía que el momento perfecto sería cuando todo esto terminara, pero créeme, no ha sido algo precipitado –le aseguró–.

Hermione no pensó dos veces su respuesta: saltó a los brazos del chico, que la abrazó con dificultad, y tras este breve contacto ambos se besaron con toda la ternura y la pasión que meses atrás les habían sido privados.

–¡Claro que me casaré contigo, sí! –exclamó, y rompió a llorar mientras reía a carcajadas. El chico la atrajo hacia sí y la besó, y ella sintió el calor de su nuevo amor invadirla de protección, seguridad y complicidad.

–o–

Narcissa Malfoy había vuelto a la ciudad, y en el mundo mágico no se hablaba de otra cosa. La sección de cotilleos del profeta había ocupado media pagina en hablar de tan escandaloso suceso, pero no era nada comparado con el reportaje completamente vacío de información real, pero llenísimo de especulaciones, que había publicado la revista Corazón de Bruja.

Sin embargo, todos tenían algo muy claro: Narcissa había tenido que volver a Londres por la próxima boda de su hijo con la hija de muggles Hermione Granger, aparecida en la vida publica tras casi nueve años de silencio envuelta en una polémica con su familia, relacionada con su hijo, y mas adelante siendo victima de la desquiciada de quien fuera anteriormente su nuera.

Todos sabían que en cuando el señor Malfoy fue condenado y, más tarde, asesinado en un altercado contra los Aurores en su desesperado intento de escapar, ella había cogido todo su dinero, dado la parte de la herencia a su hijo, y se había marchado a algún país al sur de Europa, un lugar cálido en el que nadie hablara su idioma y ella pudiera vivir cómodamente tomando el sol y despreocupándose por fin de la estresante vida que le había tocado vivir.

Realmente ella esperaba encontrarse con su hijo, pero no precisamente por su compromiso con Hermione Granger: ella había leído en el profeta que Hermione había sido secuestrada por su nuera por nada mas y nada menos que un bebé, un niño que vería la luz en poco tiempo y que al parecer era hijo de su propio hijo, de Draco.

Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de un apartamento en el centro de Londres, y esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran la puerta. Escuchó ladridos, y arqueó una ceja con sorpresa.

–…y procura que tu madre no se mueva del sillón hasta que pueda convencerla y nos vayamos –escuchó mientras la puerta se abría, y al mirar al frente Draco vio a su madre, frente a su puerta, con un traje de tweed rosa y una blusa de seda, mirándole desde lo alto de sus tacones stiletto.

–Hola, hijo –saludó, sin saber cómo el chico iba a tomarse su visita repentina–.

–¡…Mamá! –se sorprendió. Llevaba en el hombro una toalla húmeda y caliente, y en la mano un neceser bastante grande con lo que parecían productos de higiene básicos–. ¿Qué haces…? ¿Cuándo has llegado? Ahora no es buen momento, si…

–He venido porque me he enterado de que voy a ser abuela –dijo llanamente–. Pero veo que he elegido un día en el que parece ser una información casi literal.

–Pues si –atinó a responder el chico, rascándose la nuca–. Estoy convenciendo a Hermione para que nos vayamos ya, pero quiere esperar a que…

–¡No me iré hasta que las contracciones sean cada cinco minutos o menos, Draco Malfoy! –se escuchó un grito al fondo–. No es la primera vez que hago esto y sé que van a enviarme a casa.

–¿…no es la primera vez? ¿Es que tienes otro hijo con ella?, ¿que quiere decir? -se escandalizó Narcissa, mirando a su hijo con los ojos como platos-.

–Ehm… ¿Por qué no pasas? Así podremos hablar mientras Hermione da a luz a nuestro hijo encima de mi alfombra –bromeó–.

Se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Ella lo observó todo a su alrededor: desde luego, el piso estaba decorado tal como ella lo habría hecho, con colores neutrales, y detalles de color, pero lo que mas la sorprendía eran los juguetes por el suelo, la perrita ladrando desde su camita en un rincón, Hermione Granger con una evidente tripa en el sofá y el niño de ocho o nueve años que estaba junto a ella, haciendo ejercicios de respiración. Sentía que la imagen era, como poco, sorprendente.

–Cielos –exclamó la mujer, y su hijo, que se había sentado junto a Hermione y le ponía el paño caliente en la zona baja de su vientre, sonrió–.

–Bueno, creo que vosotras ya os conocéis, pero por empezar con buen pie –aclaró–: Hermione, ella es mi madre.

–Disculpe que no me levante, señora Malfoy, ando un poco ocupada creando una vida –se disculpó con cierto sarcasmo–.

–Ni lo menciones, aun recuerdo el día que a mi me tocó crear una también –le comentó, y la castaña la miró sorprendida y dejó escapar una relajada carcajada–.

–Ya imagino.

–Sabes, siendo tu segundo parto –dijo, mirando a John de reojo– tal vez deberías hacer caso a mi hijo. Las contracciones van más rápido la segunda vez, normalmente.

–¿Usted cree? -inquirió, con sorpresa-. En ese caso…

Draco casi besa a su madre en ese instante.

–Bien, vámonos –dijo de inmediato. Se levantó, aupó a Hermione y John le ayudó con las bolsas–.

–Bueno, esperaré aquí a que lleguen las buenas noticias –dijo entonces Narcissa, y se sentó en el sofá con los tobillos cruzados y la espalda muy recta–.

–¿Es que no viene con nosotros a conocer a su futuro nieto o nieta? –se extrañó Hermione. Ella iba con una camiseta ancha y gris de hombre y unos pantalones de pijama con ositos de peluche marrones, con lacito incluido, y la miraba con sorpresa–.

–Pensé que no querrías que te acompañara… bueno, yo –se excusó la mujer, que en seguida se levantó–.

–Claro que sí, usted es parte de la vida de Draco. Es la familia de mi bebé, venga con nosotros –le insistió. Parecia importarle mas bien poco quien era ella, que se acababan de conocer formalmente como suegra y nuera, o lo que podría pensar de ella viendola en semejante estado-.

Narcissa sonrió, ayudó a Draco con las bolsas y cerró la puerta del apartamento. Y juntos los cuatro salieron del apartamento para llegar al hospital.

Justo dos horas después llegaba al mundo un ángel: Marie.


	13. Epílogo

**Queridas, que tengo un epilogo para vosotras! Siento no haber dicho nada en el ultimo capitulo (ni siquiera expliqué que era el ultimo =O) y no haber contestado reviews, pero lo cierto es que he tenido problemas en casa y simplemente entré para publicar rápido y no dejaros sin publicación. Aquí termina este fic, un poco distinto a los Dramione que estamos acostumbradas, pero no sufrais porque ya ando escribiendo otro más (que tampoco es el tipico Dramione que estamos habituadas a leer) y que espero publicar en unos meses, si lo termino de forma inspirada. También publicaré one-shots, que me encanta relajarme escribiendo historias que se retroalimentan.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por haber leido y apoyado este fanfic, no siempre tengo tantas lectoras ni tampoco tan activas en los reviews, habeis sido un remanso de tranquilidad (una siempre tiene miedo de no gustar al lector, ya sabeis).**

 **Por ultimo, añadiré que la bebé se llama Marie porque es un claro guiño a mi persona, ¡que he puesto nombres de todos los colores a mis OC pero jamás he usado el mio! He sufrido mucho con este fic, me lo merecía un poco =D**

 **Epílogo**

Al salir de la iglesia, ambos se miraron con una mirada cómplice.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Hermione diera a luz a su pequeña, Marie, y habían fijado la fecha de su boda. Fue una ceremonia íntima, realizada en una pequeña capilla en el campo, para complacer los deseos de la madre de Hermione, Holly, y que además solo fue presenciada por los Potter, los Granger, John, la señora Malfoy (aunque a regañadientes) y la pareja precisamente implicada.

Tras esta pequeña ceremonia, en la que intercambiaron sus votos con total intimidad en la naturaleza, rodeados de las personas realmente importantes en su vida, se convirtieron en marido y mujer, y Hermione Granger pasó a ser Hermione Malfoy. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que vivían en la misma casa a las afueras de Londres, con su perrito y su criada, y con la compañía de sus hijos (pues Malfoy había adoptado formalmente a John), Su madre se había comprometido a pasar una noche con la pequeña Marie y con John, para que ellos pudieran tener en el apartamento de Londres una noche a solas.

Aquello ponía a Hermione tremendamente nerviosa. Su primera vez no había sido para nada lo esperado, y su segunda primera vez culminó con ella misma saliendo de la casa del chico con precipitación, y había sido torpe, aunque romántica. Sentía que se esperaba de ella que se comportara acorde con lo que una novia debería comportarse, pero a sus veintiséis años, cumplidos el mismo día de su boda con un Malfoy, ella había perdido la esperanza de resultar airosa de aquella experiencia que levantaba tantas expectativas en su mente.

–Te abro la puerta –se ofreció el chico, sujetando el portón del bloque de apartamentos en el que se hallaba su piso–. Recuerdas la planta, ¿Verdad?

–Cómo olvidarla –se sonrió, tímida, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo–.

El portero les miró muy sorprendido, reconoció a Hermione después de tantos meses después, y además los felicitó a ambos por su matrimonio, alegando que era una delicia verlos juntos, y ellos le agradecieron el gesto. Al subir al ascensor, Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero Draco la agarró de la mano y apretó suavemente, haciéndole saber que seguía ahí, que era el mismo de siempre, y que no iba a ocurrir nada malo mientras estuvieran juntos. Algo más tranquila, se sobresaltó sin embargo al oír el timbre que indicaba que habían llegado a su planta. El chico la dejó pasar primero, y cuando llegó a la puerta y abrió con su llave, se giró hacia ella y la detuvo antes de que entrase.

–Esto es cosa mía –la interrumpió. Ella no comprendió de qué hablaba hasta que la cogió en brazos, listo para cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su hogar con su amada esposa–.

–Eres un tradicionalista –se sonrió ella, tímidamente–.

–Así somos los Malfoy, deberás acostumbrarte a ello –le respondió de vuelta–.

–Nunca he… –comenzó, mirando alrededor: aún recordaba el salón, la cocina y el balcón que daba al Támesis, pero para ella el resto del apartamento era un misterio–, nunca he estado en tu dormitorio. Nunca he estado _contigo_ en un dormitorio –añadió, señalando aquel detalle en particular–.

–Mi alfombra es muy cómoda –bromeó el–. Pero ahora eres mi esposa. Y la esposa de un Malfoy no anda tirada por el suelo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Mi dormitorio es la segunda puerta de la derecha –le informó, y él comenzó a encender las luces de la casa–.

Ella, de forma discreta, caminó por el pasillo con su discreto vestido, color crema y largo hasta los pies, hasta llegar a la puerta indicada, y encendió la luz. La tibia nitidez que se extendió por el dormitorio dejó ver una cama de matrimonio, con una manta de piel a los pies y sábanas grises de algodón, junto con varias decoraciones en madera, en la pared. Aquello era muy del estilo de un hombre soltero, y, sin embargo, toda la habitación olía a él, por lo que ella se sintió a gusto. Caminó hasta las mesillas y encendió las velas que había a medio consumir en cada una de ellas, y al girarse para asomarse a la puerta, la luz se apagó y una figura masculina se recortaba en el dintel.

–Veo que ya lo has hecho todo por mí –se regocijó el chico. Avanzó un par de pasos, Tomando a una temblorosa Hermione por la cintura, y sintiendo las vibraciones de su cuerpo besó sus labios–. ¿Se encuentra bien, _señora Malfoy_? –inquirió el chico–.

–Si… –ella sintió un escalofrío al oír su nuevo apellido, con emoción y expectación–. Mejor que nunca.

Él acarició su rostro por un instante, iluminado y perfilado por la luz de las velas. Volvió a acercar su nariz hasta su cuello, y sin permiso robó un mordisco de justo debajo de su oreja, haciendo que a Hermione se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, completamente obnubilada. Aquella cálida luz, el dormitorio a solas, sin niños, sin problemas y sin nadie más que no fueran ellos, Hermione se sentía por fin en igualdad de condiciones con Malfoy… con Draco. Sonriendo sin querer, ella correspondió con un leve gemido, cerrando con lentitud sus ojos castaños. Entonces, el muchacho se separó de ella y le dio media vuelta, bajando su cremallera con mucha suavidad, hasta llegar a la curva de su trasero. Con mucho cuidado, acarició sus hombros y deslizó sus manos por sus brazos, haciendo caer el vestido que su madre había comprado para ella.

Sus nervios parecieron calmarse un poco, pero pronto otro sentimiento la hizo inquietarse de forma más placentera, al sentir como el chico suspiraba roncamente ante la vista de su esposa, vestida de lencería de encaje de color blanco, inocente pero insinuante, tal como ella misma. Sin soportar un segundo, desabotonó con prisas su camisa y ella se encargó de tirar de su corbata hasta que ambos aterrizaron en el suelo. Armándose de valor, y diciéndose a sí misma que esta vez sí lo había hecho antes, apresuró sus manos al botón del pantalón, del que se deshizo con una velocidad limite. Al fin los dos en ropa interior, Draco no soportó más tenerla lejos de sí mismo, y tumbándola en la cama la aprisionó con su propio cuerpo.

Ella notó la erección que presionaba su sexo, y sintió como tanto su vientre como sus mejillas se encendían en un sofocante calor, provocado exclusivamente por él. Recordaba aquella sensación, la misma que había sentido la noche en que su hija fue concebida. Se tomó un instante para disfrutar de aquello, cuando Draco susurró en su oído:

–Oh, por Merlín, eres tan hermosa…

Al oír su inesperada confesión, ella se enrojeció hasta el cabello, sin saber bien hacia dónde mirar, pero él dejó que se recuperara de la impresión antes de bajar con su boca por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Se deshizo de su sujetador suavemente, y acarició sus pechos con cuidado. De nuevo la sensación de tener electricidad por toda su piel. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y entre gemidos y susurros sin sentido, el chico acarició una de sus cumbres con los labios, haciéndole sentir el calor que desprendían.

Viéndola retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, el deleite recorrió cada centímetro de la piel de Draco, que sin pudor bajó entonces hasta su vientre, siguiendo un camino de besos hasta su ombligo, donde se permitió lanzar otro pequeño mordisco. La espalda de Hermione se arqueó por completo, y el ronroneo que su esposa le regaló fue suficiente como para ansiar más.

Ella comprendió que debía hacer algo más que ser una simple receptora de todo aquello, y dejando de lado su timidez se incorporó en la cama, con sus codos en el colchón, y consiguió que Draco se girara con ella, para quedar ella encima. Se sentó directamente sobre su erección, aún escondida en su ropa interior, y sus cabellos castaños y su perfume le hicieron cosquillas al chico, pero no tuvo tiempo de embriagarse de su aroma cuando ella misma bajó dando pequeñas mordidas por su pálido cuello, que se enrojeció al instante, mientras bajaba sus manos por su pecho y descendía hasta el borde de su ropa interior. Alzó por un momento la mirada, y Draco habría jurado que, vista desde arriba, Hermione parecía una diosa bajada del cielo; pero entonces sus dedos se hundieron en la tela y tirando suavemente los bajó, al mismo tiempo que ella descendía, de tal forma que para cuando su ropa cayó al suelo, su rostro quedó justo frente a su miembro.

Queriendo ser atrevida, agarró con su mano aquella rectitud, algo ancha y bastante larga, y consiguió arrancar un gemido, propiamente, del chico, quien no esperaba aquel cambio de actitud en ella y sentía como su cuerpo emitía pulsos hacia su pene con cada nueva acción que ella llevaba a cabo. Ella lo miró por un instante, y luego bajó la mirada hacia el miembro erecto del chico; sin pensarlo, lo introdujo en su boca con cuidado, rozando suavemente con sus labios relamidos de expectación.

–¡Oh, por todos los…! –gruñó el chico, y por un instante ella se sintió orgullosa de conseguir ese efecto en él, que tenía los nervios a flor de piel y cualquier roce, por involuntario que fuera, le hacía temblar de placer.

Continuó con su bajada, llegando hasta el límite de su garganta, y subiendo poco a poco se preparó para volver a bajar, con paciencia. Así lo hizo varias veces, antes de notar que las caderas del chico empujaban levemente al final de cada movimiento suyo, señal de que estaba demasiado excitado como para dejar que ella se encargase sola del asunto. Acariciando con su mano al mismo tiempo que usaba su lengua como un instrumento magistral, se arriesgó a rozar brevemente con sus dientes la punta de su glande, y él volvió a maldecir. Sonriendo, quiso continuar con su tarea un poco más, pero él se incorporó y la hizo sentar encima de su regazo, quedando su erección por fuera, entre sus nalgas.

Ella se tensó por un instante, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el chico ya estaba cargando contra su cuello de nuevo, pero bajando esta vez por sus hombros en un camino de suaves roces con sus dientes, sintiendo como la piel de ella se erizaba, su cuerpo se arqueaba y su voz susurraba cosas inconexas en su oído, y sus manos se aferraban a la fuerte espalda del hombre para no desfallecer. Así, consiguió que, sin darse cuenta, ella misma volviera a tumbarse bocarriba mientras él se encaminaba hacia abajo. Teniéndola tumbada, con las rodillas alzadas y los pies separados, se apresuró a bajar sus braguitas de encaje, acariciando con sus labios su humedad en el proceso. Ella sintió un calambre recorrer su espina dorsal. Aquello sí que era nuevo para ella, nunca había hecho algo parecido, y sin duda Draco lo sabía, pues era prácticamente el único hombre con quien había estado.

Él, sin embargo, miró a sus ojos solicitando un mudo asentimiento por su parte, y tras ser concedido con prontitud, enterró su boca en los pliegues de ella, jugando magistralmente con su lengua en su clítoris, y haciendo que ella agarrara su cabello y tirara de él, en un esfuerzo por mantenerse serena. Hacía ya un rato que había desistido en amortiguar sus gemidos y ahora gritaba con ansia, maldecía y resoplaba sin remedio. Aquello daba al chico carta blanca para continuar, y aventuró un dedo en su húmeda cavidad, donde pudo notar el sexo palpitante e impaciente de ella, que pareciera que iba a explotar con el mínimo roce. Un segundo dedo siguió al primero rápidamente, pues estaba mojada y dispuesta, y no necesitó mucho más para incorporarse de su lugar, acercarse a ella desde arriba y, con delicadeza, entrar en ella.

Era muy distinto a la primera noche que habían pasado juntos. En ese momento, ella estaba asustada, y la situación los pilló de sorpresa, totalmente desprevenidos. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, las claras intenciones de cada uno de hacer al otro volverse loco y no recuperar su cordura eran verdades manifiestas, y no consintieron en que hubiera en ese dormitorio menos que eso. Con una segunda embestida, menos amable que la anterior, ella descubrió que, a pesar de haber hecho ya "eso", había diferentes formas de realizar la misma tarea, y aquella forma tan brusca, llevada adecuadamente, era fácilmente manejable por sus pobres nervios exaltados. Sin querer controlarse, las idas y venidas de las caderas del chico eran bruscas, si bien no violentas, y hacían que ante sus ojos los pechos de Hermione se movieran con su compás, y sus mejillas arreboladas eran escondidas por ella en la almohada, avergonzada de no poder reprimir sus quejidos.

Agarrando sus piernas con las manos y conduciéndolas a su cintura, él continuó, aprovechando para regar besos allá donde sus labios conseguían alcanzar su piel. Sintió calor, sintió cansancio, y sintió como el clímax se acercaba, ese característico cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos extendiéndose hasta el núcleo de su cuerpo. Hermione sentía lo mismo, su vientre arder y sus ojos cerrarse del placer insoportable al que estaba siendo sometida. Sin tiempo que perder, con dos empujadas logró que ella gimiera su nombre entre sonidos sin sentido, y oír de sus labios su nombre de pila fue el detonante de que derramara su semilla en su interior, con los músculos de su vagina contrayéndose alrededor de su erección.

Exhaustos, con la cama sin destapar y tumbados uno encima del otro, compartiendo su sudor y su respiración sofocada, terminaron dormidos en la cama, rendidos.

El matrimonio Malfoy había comenzado como debía: siendo felices y plenos. Y, sin duda, esto continuaría para siempre, más allá de todo.

FIN


End file.
